MALFOY versus GRANGER
by AlexiaRiddle
Summary: TERMINADO: Draco susurró un murmullo ahogado, dejando escapar una declaración, tan inesperada como sincera… Y ella le respondió con las mismas dos palabras… GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!ALEX RIDDLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: MALFOY VERSUS GRANGER**

**Capítulo 1: Reunión de Prefectos**

Un nuevo año comenzaba en Hogwarts. El Sombrero había realizado ya la selección de alumnos de primer año, el Director había dado su discurso, y Ron Weasley devoraba con emoción los exquisitos manjares dispuestos sobre la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor. Harry Potter, a su lado, estaba sumido en pensamientos oscuros en torno a pesadillas, la muerte de Sirius, funestas profecías y un siniestro velo negro desde el cual llegaban a su mente las voces de otro mundo… ¿De cual? Era precisamente lo que el quisiera saber. Sin pensarlo casi, sus ojos buscaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw hasta encontrarse con la graciosa jovencita de cabellos alborotados y expresión soñadora que leía distraídamente su ejemplar de "El Sofista", mientras llevaba una cuchara con pudín a su boca. Su presencia en la mesa coloreada de azul, era punto de deflexión de dos conversaciones bien distintas, sin participar ella de ninguna. Luna vivía en su propio mundo, pero era un mundo que quizás Harry compartiera en algún modo. El joven se sonrió al pensarlo.

- Harry…- silencio- Harry…- volvió a exclamar Hermione, trayendo a su amigo de regreso a la conversación de los Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué?- respondió como despertando de un sueño. Hermione le lanzó una mirada profunda, indagando en sus pensamientos, hasta que, atribuyendo aquella actitud a la muerte de Sirius Black, suspiró dolorosamente y colocó su mano en el rostro del chico. Palabras de consuelo no servirían de mucho en ese instante. Y ella lo sabía.- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

- Nada…- se puso de pie, tomando un par de libros que había traído consigo desde su hogar.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry.

- A la reunión de Prefectos…

- _¡¡Pegrrrro_…- Ron tragó un pedazo de pollo que le impedía hablar.- Pero si faltan como dos horas para la reunión!- exclamó frunciendo el seño.

- Lo sé, pero quiero llegar antes para terminar este libro mientras estoy allá… Aquí hay mucho ruido y me desconcentro… - Ron movió reprovatoriamente la cabeza como si su amiga estuviera loca. Harry sonrió.- Te esperaré allá, Ron…- Este asintió sin cambiar su expresión, mientras engullía un trozo de pan. Harry volvió a sonreír, mientras su amiga caminaba hacia la salida del comedor algo avergonzada. Y es que solía sentirse así cada vez que le recordaban que era exageradamente comprometida con el estudio. Para gran parte de Hogwarts era la "_Señorita-sabelotodo_", calificativo que solía ir acompañado con un tono burlesco; y para el resto… Era "_Sangre- Sucia- Granger_"… Torció los labios con tristeza al pensarlo, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mazmorra de Snape, donde se realizaría la reunión ese día. Se detuvo ante la puerta y golpeó. Del otro lado no hubo respuesta.

_-" ¡Claro!- _pensó para sí misma_.- ¿a quién más que a ti se le ocurriría llegar dos horas antes, Hermione?"_- Dejó caer su frente sobre la puerta, dando cabezazos contra ella a modo de reprimenda, y giró la manilla para entrar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse del otro lado con la última persona que quería ver en ese momento (o en cualquier otro), sentado sobre un amplio sillón de la sala, leyendo despreocupadamente de un pequeño libro verde.

- ¡Granger!- exclamó torciendo los labios en una mueca sarcástica- ¡Ya había olvidado como luce una sangre sucia!- se mordió los labios sonriendo.

Hermione entornó los ojos, disimulando bien su furia y comenzó a retroceder. _"Un momento, Hermione_…."- habló su voz interior- _"¿Por qué tienes que irte tu? ¡Eso es precisamente lo que el quiere, y tu le estas dando en el gusto!... Mejor quédate y lee tu libro tranquila. ¡Que se valla el!"_. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y adelantó el paso hasta sentarse justo en el sillón frente a Malfoy. Abrió su libro, dispuesta a leer. El joven rubio le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó notoriamente enojado.

- Leo… - respondió ella sarcástica.

- ¿Piensas quedarte conmigo a solas? ¿Y sin guardaespaldas?- Ella no respondió.- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Leer…- masculló cansada, sin levantar la vista del libro. Malfoy cerró el libro sobre sus piernas y se echó hacia atrás, poniendo las manos en su nuca. Examinaba acuciosamente a la joven frente a el como si se tratara de un animal de exhibición sumamente curioso.

- ¿En verdad piensas quedarte?- dijo incrédulo. Ella asintió con seguridad.

- Si no te gusta la idea de compartir el espacio con una sangre sucia, te recomiendo que te vallas… - exclamó desafiante.

- Yo llegué aquí primero... Eres tú quien debe irse…

- No… A mi no me afecta tu presencia en lo más mínimo… Me eres completamente indiferente…- Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada un momento, con incredulidad, y luego soltó una fría carcajada.

- Bien… Entonces solo nos ignoramos mutuamente, ¿no?

- Como quieras…- y volvió a sumirse en su lectura. Pasó un largo rato, en que Malfoy no le despegaba los ojos de encima, como intentando explicarse a si mismo porqué la joven se había quedado, cuando la reacción más lógica era dar la vuelta y marcharse. Hermione podía sentir esa mirada, impidiéndole concentrarse en su libro. Al fin el joven lanzó un largo suspiro y retomó su propia lectura. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en qué pensar como parta añadirle a estos la reciente locura de la _sangre sucia_.

- _" a medida que se quiere aumentar la Sensibilidad se pierde la Especificidad, y viceversa…"-_ intentaba leer Hermione, aún pendiente de los movimientos de Malfoy. Su presencia ahí la tenía intranquila.- _" por lo que ambos valores deben examinarse en conjunto…"- _pensó que no había sido una buena idea quedarse ahí. Con él frente a ella, definitivamente no podía leer tranquila. Alzó la vista por encima del borde de su libro, intentando que el no lo notara. El joven parecía no tener problemas para concentrarse. Estaba sumido en su lectura. Una de sus piernas caía descuidadamente sobre la otra. Acomodaba el libro con una de sus manos, mientras el otro brazo se apoyaba elegantemente sobre el reborde del sillón. Hermione pensó que en verdad la forma de sentarse de Malfoy era muy distinta a la de Ron, quien siempre se dejaba caer como un saco de papas en los asientos de Hogwarts. Malfoy, en cambio, lo hacía con una dignidad propia de su apellido y posición.

No llevaba puesta la capa, y su uniforme lucía elegantemente dispuesto sobre su cuerpo, sin ninguna arruga, ninguna pelusa, ninguna mancha. La corbata en un nudo perfecto bajo su cuello blanco. Los labios rosados cerrados en una expresión entre seriedad y risa, tenían aquella forma estilizada de las estatuas griegas. Su nariz guardaba una perfecta proporción con su rostro, y la frente pálida era surcada por un mechón rebelde que escapaba al resto de su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Sus pupilas grises daban la impresión de mercurio contenido en una esfera perfecta, y la maravillosa expresión de sus ojos, fijos en ella… ¡En Ella!... Hermione bajó la vista de regreso a su libro, con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando, Granger?- sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba mirando a él. Pero ella no respondió. Siguió pasando las páginas de su libro, ignorándolo. Draco exploró la expresión de su rostro. Tenía los labios rojos capturados en una mordida. Eran unos labios verdaderamente tentadores. Su cabello castaño alborotado contorneaba maravillosamente su cabeza. Un par de pecas graciosas dispuestas sobre su nariz, y los ojos avellana fijos en el libro. Pero no se movían. Draco estaba seguro de que la joven no estaba leyendo. Volvió a sonreír. Bajó con la vista por la capa de ella, que se abría hacia abajo, dejando ver sus piernas, que estaban tan estrechamente juntas que no permitían ver nada por debajo de su falda. Draco torció los labios en una mueca de decepción.

- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó enojada. Draco sonrió al saberse descubierto.

- Tus piernas…- Hermione las cubrió rápidamente con su capa y volvió a sumergirse un su lectura.- Draco se encogió de hombros.- ¡Ni que fueran tan bonitas!

- ¿Y entonces por qué las miras?

- Curiosidad…

- ¿De qué?- Se encogió de hombros. Ella intentó regresar a su lectura.

- ¿Qué lees?- preguntó al cavo de un rato. Hermione le analizó con la vista. Parecía ser una pregunta casual.

- Epidemiología Mágica… -contestó cortante. El asintió y siguió leyendo. Hermione lo analizó nuevamente. En verdad el joven era muy atractivo… Verdaderamente atractivo… No era de extrañar que la mitad del colegio suspirara por el en los pasillo (La otra mitad eran hombres). Definitivamente le venía ese título de "Príncipe de Slytherin" como le había llamado Lavander Brawn en una ocasión…. "_¡¡¡Si tan solo no fuera tan desagradablemente malfoy!"_, exclamó para si.- ¿Y tu?...

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué lees?- Los labios del joven se arquearon en una sarcástica sonrisa.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó. Hermione asintió insegura.- "_101 formas de insultar a una sangre sucia_"- Hermione abrió los ojos con furia.

- ¡Imbécil!- gritó, caminando a la puerta enfurecida.

- ¡Al fin!- exclamó él riendo.- ¡Empezaba a creer que nunca te irías!- Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta y lo encaró. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.- ¿Qué? ¿No te ibas ya?

- No.- respondió ella volviendo a tomar asiento frente a él y dejando su capa sobre el sofá. Estaba decidida a no darle en el gusto. Draco dejó de reír.

- Granger…- separó sus piernas, apoyando ambos brazos sobre ellas e inclinándose hacia Hermione en tono amenazante.- Te advierto que haré lo que sea necesario sacarte de aquí…

- ¡Intentalo!- le desafió. Draco soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Bien… tú lo has querido…- Hermione le inspeccionó con la mirada, algo asustada, pero Draco no se movía, seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, en la misma posición, sin hacer nada. Llevó las manos a su falda, en busca de su varita, y se percató de que la había dejado en la capa. Intentó ir por ella, pero Draco, en un rápido movimiento cogió su muñeca y la jaló hacia sí. Hermione intentó soltarse, pero el era más fuerte y la cargó sobre su hombro, caminando en dirección a la puerta.- Te dije que… ¡AUCH!- gritó cuando una patada de la joven se incrustó en su estómago. El dolor le hizo tambalear y ambos cayeron sobre el piso. Hermione intentó correr en dirección a su capa, pero el la jaló por la falda hacia si, y cargo su cuerpo contra ella, aprisionándola contra el piso.- Escúchame, Granger…- dijo con voz entrecortada por su agitada respiración tras la pelea.- …Todo lo que quiero es que te vallas…

- ¡Suéltame!- alegó ella. Sus pulmones apretados le dificultaban la respiración.

- Te soltaré, si me prometes que tomarás tus cosas y te irás…

- ¡No!- alegó. No le daría en el gusto, no se mostraría débil frente a él.

- ¡Entonces, tendré que sacarte a la fuerza!- susurró en su oído. En verdad comenzaba a molestarle esa insistencia de la joven por quedarse. El todo lo que quería era estar solo, y resolver sus problemas en completa soledad… ¿Por qué tenía que venir ella a fastidiarlo? Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, y puso el otro a la altura de su pecho, para inmovilizarle los brazos, y se levantó aprisionándola contra el.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó ella pataleando por liberarse.

- Una vez que te saque de aquí…- Caminaba trabajosamente hacia la puerta. Hermione seguía pataleando, contra las piernas de el. Logró liberar uno de sus brazos y jaló el cabello del joven. Draco la soltó por el dolor. Ella corrió nuevamente hasta su capa. El volvió a intentar aprisionarla.- ¡Solo vete!

- ¡NO!- gritó, mordiendo la mano de él. Draco la sujetó por los hombros. Ella le golpeó la rodilla, haciéndolo tambalear, y ambos fueron a dar contra el piso en un golpe seco, cayendo el encima de ella. Sus respiraciones agitadas por la pelea a un misma altura, los ojos de mercurio de el fijos en los avellana de ella, intercambiando miradas furiosas.

- ¡Vete!

- ¡No!- comenzaron a tranquilizar sus respiraciones, y, de pronto, los ojos ella cambiaron la expresión. Acababa de darse cuenta de que los labios del joven estaban a solo centímetros de los suyos. Su respiración agitada golpeaba con violencia sobre los de ella. Algo en su estómago se removió. Draco analizó aquel cambio repentino en la expresión de la joven, hasta notar la inapropiada posición de su mano, capturando las caderas de la chica. Pero no la retiró. No hasta que ella se lo pidiera. Podía sentir el latido agitado del corazón de Hermione, golpeando con fuerza a la altura de los pechos de ella, que el aplastaba con el suyo. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. _"Piensa, Draco, Piensa"_, se decía a si mismo, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Acercó sus labios al oído de ella. Hermione se estremeció bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿Te irás ahora?- preguntó con sus labios rozando el lóbulo de sus orejas.

- No…- respondió con voz quebrada. Malfoy sonrió al percatarse de ello. Faltaba poco para convencerla. La mano que estaba puesta sobre su cadera se deslizó lentamente por su muslo, apretándolo contra el. Hermione abrió los ojos incrédula. El rostro de el se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta encontrar sus ojos. Rozó su nariz con la suya.

- ¿Y ahora?- Hermione no respondió. ¿La estaba amenazando?

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres besar a una sangre sucia?- Draco la miró contrariado. _"¿Besarla? ¡No!_", pensó Draco para sí, _" Esto era solo una amenaza…!"_. El aliento de Hermione seguía impactando sobre sus labios, generando un agradable cosquilleo.

- Si no te vas… ¡Te aseguro que lo haré!...- Hermione bufó bajo el… Por un lado, no quería ceder y mostrarse débil, pero por otro lado, el la besaría si no se iba… pero… ¿Sería tan malo que la besara?- ¿Te irás ahora?- sonrió acercándose peligrosamente. Hermione se tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- No.- Draco la miró contrariado. Eso no estaba resultando como debía. ¿Con qué más podía amenazarla? ¿Con violarla? No sonaría convincente.

- Bien… Tú lo has querido…- Se fue acercando lentamente, esperando que en cualquier momento ella lo detuviera. Pero no lo hacía. Definitivamente no parecía dispuesta a irse. Sus labios contactaron con los de ella. Hermione se estremeció, pero se contuvo. No cedería. Draco ladeó la cabeza y capturó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos. La sensación era mucho más agradable de lo que ambos esperaban. Draco buscó los ojos de ella. Los tenía cerrados. Parecía estar… ¿Disfrutando? El joven detuvo el movimiento de sus labios, y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también los movía. Por alguna razón irreal e incomprensible, Hermione Granger estaba correspondiendo su beso. Draco sonrió sin saber muy bien porqué, y siguió jugueteando con los labios de ella. Eran blandos y dulces. Separó los labios con su lengua, y ella se lo permitió. Recorrió el interior de la boca de ella, hasta encontrar su lengua. La sensación que ese contacto provocaba en Hermione era en verdad indescriptible. La mano de el que estaba sobre su muslo, ascendió por debajo de su falda, y la otra se ubicó bajo la nuca de la joven, alzando su cabeza contra la suya para aumentar la presión entre sus labios. La mano de Hermione que quedó libre se fue a ubicar sobre el cuello de el, acercándolo a su vez contra ella… Y justo cuando Draco comenzaba a descender por su cuello, la manilla de la puerta hizo un ruido sordo al girarse, trayendo a ambos de regreso a la realidad. Compartieron una mirada de espanto y se reincorporaron tan rápido como pudieron de regreso a sus asientos, justo cuando la puerta estuvo suficientemente abierta para mostrar la larga y oscura figura de Snape.

- Profesor…- le saludó Draco aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía. Hermione se percató que los labios del joven lucían particularmente rojos, su cabello despeinado y la corbata del uniforme estaba torcida. Ella no debía lucir mucho mejor. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos despreocupadamente. La nariz ganchuda de Snape se detuvo sobre ella.

- Señorita Granger…

- ¿Si, Profesor Snape…?

- Le recomiendo que arregle su falda…- Hermione se cubrió de colores, al notar que esta no solo estaba torcida, sino que el fleco se había doblado de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su muslo. La arregló rápidamente, mientras Draco esgrimía una sonrisa. Snape volvió a lanzar una mirada preocupada a este, y luego salió por la puerta, tan lentamente como había entrado.

- ¿Dónde estábamos?- sonrió Draco con malicia. Hermione ignoró el comentario.

- Ya deben estar por llegar… - aclaró consultando en su reloj. Draco torció el labio en una mueca y tomó el libro verde otra vez. Hermione le miró con insistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te dije que no me iría…- sonrió desafiante. Draco iba a responder algo, pero Ron apareció por la puerta, y tras el, comenzaron a llegar los distintos Prefectos.

Sobre qué se discutió durante la reunión, Hermione no tuvo la menor idea, pero si notó la poca atención que Draco ponía en las palabras de todos. Sus pensamientos parecían vagar por otros mundos. De pronto, sin decir nada, e interrumpiendo casi las palabras de Pansy Parkinson, se puso de pie.

- Señor Malfoy… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que salir…- respondió indiferente caminando hacia la puerta. Desde allá se detuvo, para clavar una sonriente mirada en Hermione.- Necesito una ducha muuuuy fría…- Acto seguido cerró la puerta, y las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo, mientras lo maldecía mentalmente.

- ¿Qué diablos le dio a ese?- preguntó Ron a la joven, mientras McGonagal seguía con las explicaciones de sus deberes. Ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Malfoy, pero sí lo que le iba a pasar cuando lo tuviera en frente: ¡Lo mataría!.

Hola: Solo decir que este es un Hermione-Draco de comienzo a fin! Ja, ja… Aunque puede que en algunos capítulos describa un poquito de las otras parejas! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió? Bueno… Tengo un Fic (HP y El Libro Prohibido) que partió siendo un Harry- Hermione, pero poquito a poco me fue gustando mas la pareja Hr-Dr, así que decidí dejarlos juntos (algo que me han criticado mucho). Lamentablemente, en ese fic, el personaje principal sigue siendo Harry, de modo que describir tan largamente como me gustaría la relación Hr-Dr, le quitaba protagonismo a Potter! Así que decidí darles su espacio en un nuevo fic… j eje je ¡! Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews please…. El próximo capítulo es mas sexy! Je j eje je… Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Prefectos.**

Las cenas en el gran salón, eran lejos el momento preferido del día para Ron Weasley. Podía llenarse la boca a sus anchas, con exquisitos manjares de gran variedad, que reconfortaban su estómago y le hacían olvidar aquella terrible ansiedad, que era el tormento constante de sus días en Hogwarts. ¿Ansias de qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía… Pero su condición de adolescente sin mucha gracia, mediana inteligencia y familia numerosa, excesiva en amor, pero escasa en lujos, le hacían sentir constantemente como un completo perdedor… Habían momentos en que se convencía de que su amistad con el famoso Harry Potter era lo único que le salvaba del anonimato, y los comentarios de sus bromistas hermanos durante el verano no habían hecho más que afianzar su teoría.

Aún así, lo que sentía por el chico de ojos verdes estaba lejos de ser envidia. Era un cariño abierto y sincero. Le veía en verdad como a su mejor amigo… porque lo era, y es que, si bien para todo el mundo más que un dúo Weasley-Potter, eran un bien equilibrado trío, que incluía a la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwars, pero… el pelirrojo estaba lejos de considerarla a ella simplemente una amiga… Muy, muy lejos. Volteó a mirarla, mientras engullía una patata. Ella estaba ahí, al otro lado de Harry, con el entrecejo parcialmente fruncido, y mordiéndose el borde del labio inferior. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Solía poner esa cara cuando algo cavilaba en torno a temas preocupantes, como las calificaciones, los trabajos, la PEDDO, o algún otro grupo que resguardara los derechos de los más desvalidos. _"Si… seguramente piensa en eso…"_, inquirió Ron, llevándose otro vaso de jugo de calabaza a los labios, pero sin quitar los ojos de ella. En momentos como ese le resultaba particularmente hermosa….

- ¿Terminaste el ensayo sobre ortigas venenosas para Snape?- preguntó Harry a su lado. Ron negó con la cabeza desviando la vista de regreso a su plato, de donde tomó con la cuchara una nueva porción de puré.- ¿Y tú, Hermione?- la chica no respondió.- ¿Hermione?- Harry pudo advertir en sus ojos almendrados una chispa de furia.- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó, con Ron haciéndole coro. La joven se estremeció sobre su asiento, y volteó a mirarles confundida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Parecías en otro mundo…- Ella llevó un sorbo de jugo a sus labios.- Te preguntaba si…

- ¡POTTER! ¡WEASLEY!- le interrumpió una conocida voz gruñendo a sus espaldas.- Recuerden estar a tiempo en el campo de Quidditch mañana…- les recordó Angelina Johnson, con una adusta mirada de advertencia especialmente dirigida a Ron, mientras se retiraba del comedor.- Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo de ensayo… - Ambos jóvenes asintieron sumisos, con una mirada amedrentada, recogiéndose sobre sus asientos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Que alguien le consiga un novio…!- sugirió Ron, cuando Angelina estuvo suficiente lejos para no oírle. Los tres amigos dieron una carcajada, y Hermione volvió a concentrar su mirada en el problema que le tenía casi sin comer durante toda esa cena… Un problema que estaba justo frente a ella, a tres mesas de distancia, golpeando su tenedor contra el plato, pero sin comer más que un par de bocados; sonriendo parcialmente ante los comentarios de sus compañeros; respondiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a una pregunta de Pansy Parkinson, y luego fijando su mirada gris en la nada.

Hermione pensaba en él… En el beso… En aquel primer beso que esa serpiente le había robado… _"Bueno…",_ se corrigió luego, _"tampoco es que haya sido mi primer beso… Debo considerar el de Viktor…"_, arrugó la frente con incredulidad. "_Aunque, comparado con este, ese no fue más que un insípido contacto de labios… Mientras que este… Este fue mas… mas… mas…"_, se perdió en el recuerdo de la maravillosa sensación, entrecerrando los ojos._ ¡Ah!... ¡Se sincera, Hermione!… Este si fue un beso… Un verdadero beso… Lástima que fuera con ese cretino…",_ mordió su labio inferior, bufando.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?- preguntó Harry con sus ojos verdes clavados en ella.

- Nada…- se encogió de hombros, dando otro sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.- Pensaba en que no tendré tiempo para completar mi trabajo para McGonagal… Tengo que hacer ronda esta noche…

- ¡Demonios!- exclamó Ron, como recordando algo.- Esas son el tipo de cosas que me hacen odiar el ser prefecto… ¿Cuándo me toca a mi?

- Dentro de cuatro días, supongo…- suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Y con quien te toca hoy?- preguntó Harry.

- Pansy Parkinson…- frunció el ceño.

- ¡Weck!- Ron torció la boca, haciendo una mueca de asco. Harry dio un largo suspiro y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven, compadeciéndola.

- Bueno… pudo ser peor…- murmuró Ron.- los otros dos le miraron como si estuviera loco.- Pudo ser Malfoy…

Hermione dejó la sala común, en dirección al primer piso, donde debía encontrarse con Pansy para comenzar la ronda. Ron, para que pasara el mal rato, le había dado una bolsa con grageas de todos los sabores, que le enviaran los gemelos. Ella bajó las escaleras examinando acuciosamente el paquete, asegurándose que no se tratara de una desagradable broma de Fred y George para su hermano, en la cual ella pudiera caer por accidente.

Los dulces parecían normales. Llegó al primer piso, y tomando un caramelo de color amarillo, la acercó a la luz… No se veía nada extraño a través de él. Lo llevó lentamente a su boca, y testó el sabor con su lengua… Vainilla. Dando un respiro de alivio, introdujo toda la gragea en su boca, sonriendo socarronamente, y se dispuso a esperar a su compañera de ronda, como si aquel agradable sabor en su garganta, le hiciera más soportable el trago amargo que le esperaba.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el silencio, proyectando una larga sombra en dirección a la escalera. Hermione revolvió el dulce en su boca. La figura fue haciéndose más nítida al dejar la oscuridad, acercándose lentamente… la luz le dio de lleno a la insignia de la serpiente de Slytherin, y Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando le tuvo en frente.

- ¡Malfoy!- El le dedicó media sonrisa fría.

- Granger…- arrastró cada letra como solo el podía hacerlo.

- ¡Deberías estar en tu sala común!

- No…- negó chasqueando la lengua en su sonrisa helada.- Es aquí donde debo estar… Soy Prefecto… ¿Recuerdas?

- Pero hoy es el turno de Parkinson…- le aclaró.

- Pero ella no puede… Me pidió que tomara su lugar…- Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba muda. Ni toda la bolsa de grageas le ayudaría a soportar eso.- ¿Comenzamos?- pasó la mano por su frente, retirando aquel mechón platino que escapaba de su perfecto peinado. Hermione seguía ensimismada en una etapa de negación. No podía aceptar lo que ocurría. Draco pasó su mano por delante de su vista, como para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Todos los sangres sucias ponen cara de estúpidos, o es particularidad tuya, Granger?

Hermione dio un manotazo sobre el brazo de Malfoy, corriéndolo de enfrente de su rostro, mientras dejaba traslucir claramente la ira a la que había dado paso la comprensión de lo que ocurría. Le miró con fiereza. El examinó sus ojos avellana mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus pupilas contraídas y coronadas de mercurio, brillaban con fascinación.

- ¿Estas enojada, Granger?- preguntó, aparentando inocencia, pero con picardía. Ella acomodó un fleco del cabello castaño por detrás de su oreja, y le desafió con la mirada.- Supongo que si…- suspiró, con las manos en los bolsillos, y meciéndose sobre sus pies.- ¿Quieres vengarte?- Ella asintió confusa. _"¡Claro que quiero vengarme, maldito cretino! ¡Quisiera borrarte la sonrisa a patadas!"_, gritó con los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Malfoy se atuzó la barbilla aparentando analizar la situación.- Lo siento… Tu venganza tendrá que esperar…- resolvió al fin dándole la espalda- No tengo tiempo para besos…

- ¡¿QUÉ!- gritó ella, mientras el soltaba una burlesca carcajada, subiendo la escalera.

- Partiré vigilando por los pasillos del ala este… procura no atravesarte en mi camino, ¿quieres? No me gustan los ambientes contaminados…- Hermione apretaba la varita en su mano, conteniendo la ira. Si la joven no hubiera sido Prefecta, y no hubiera sido responsable, y no hubiera sido conciente, y no hubiera sido Hermione Granger, le habría lanzado ahí mismo su primer intento de maldición imperdonable. Pero se contuvo. Y descargó su ira en un grito.

- ¡Maldito Hurón!- Malfoy, varios escalones mas arriba volvió a reír.

Aunque aún no se recuperaba de la desagradable escena vivida con el Slytherin, al pie de la escalera, siguió su ronda responsablemente, intentando repasar en su cabeza un par de hechizos nuevos para la clase de encantamientos.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy!- se detuvo, volviendo a recordarlo. Tomó otra gragea de la bolsa y se la llevó enfurecida a la boca.- ¡¿Quién se cree que es!- El fresco sabor le inundó el aliento… Menta. Respiró profundo y volvió a repasar la entonación usada en el "_Obliviatte_", hasta que un ruido proveniente de la lechucería llamó su atención. Caminó hasta allá sigilosamente, con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios: había encontrado un alumno infringiendo las normas, alguien en quien podría descargar, sin remordimientos, toda la furia contenida desde aquel episodio con…

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó, abriendo la puerta con sorpresa, para encontrarlo dejando ir una lechuza. El joven bufó con cansancio al advertir su presencia.

- ¡Te dije que no te atravesaras en mi camino!- le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber cuál es "tu camino"?- le espetó con ambas manos en las caderas. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada acuciosa a la enfurecida prefecta parada frente a el.- Además… ¿No deberías estar haciendo la ronda, en vez de mandar lechuzas en mitad de la noche?...

- ¿Mitad de la noche?- preguntó confundido, y luego sonrió sarcástico.- Granger… Aún no son ni las diez… Si este es tu concepto de "mitad de la noche", no me queda más que pensar que la comadreja y tu nunca han salido a dar un paseo nocturno…- sonrió, cerrando la ventana con tranquilidad. Hermione estaba muda preguntándose como había llegado Ron a esa conversación… _"¿Es que este imbécil piensa que Ron y yo…?"._ Malfoy caminaba hacia ella dispuesto a salir del lugar. Hermione le bloqueó el paso.- ¡Quítate!

- NO.- Draco entrecerró los ojos. Sus pupilas negras brillaban con aparente furia. Hermione intentó corresponder con igual expresión.

- No te metas conmigo, sangre sucia…- se mordió la lengua.

- ¿"Sangre sucia"?- sonrió burlesca.- ¡Que poca originalidad, Malfoy!- El se mojó los labios con la lengua. El rebelde mechón dorado volvía a interrumpir su frente, y la vista de Hermione se desvió hasta ella. Draco aprovechó la distracción para avanzar a la salida. Hermione le retuvo empujándolo con su mano por el pecho.

- Granger, Granger, Granger…- siseó amedrentador, caminando con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en ella, burlándose de la incapacidad de la chica al obstruirle el paso, mientras lentamente avanzaba haciéndola retroceder. Hermione bufó algo similar a una maldición, furiosa, dispuesta a dar media vuelta aceptando su derrota. Pero la ágil mano de el le retuvo por el brazo volteándola hacia si y aprisionándola contra su pecho. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron asustados, y un frío temor la invadió, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Sueltame!- exigió intentando mantener la calma, mientras se recriminaba a sí misma haber pretendido enfrentarse a el, que siendo quien era no tendría miramientos en hacer uso de su superioridad de fuerza para apartarla del camino… Malfoy se movió, dejando espacio suficiente para encontrar sus ojos. Le miraba burlesco, recordándole su error. Hermione comenzó a retorcerse intentando soltarse, ocultando bien poco su desesperación. Draco frunció el ceño, y se detuvo como si algo muy curioso atrajera su atención. Hermione inspeccionó su mirada gris, mientras el inspiraba profundamente el aire que ella exhalaba.

- Menta…- susurró él mordiéndose el labio. Ella recordó el caramelo en su boca, e inconscientemente lo movió con su lengua. Draco sonrió, acercando su boca a solo milímetros de la de ella, que le miraba paralizada. El se detuvo ahí y aspiró el aroma con fruición. Hermione sentía golpes eléctricos recorriéndole el cuerpo, mientras el apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y volvía a aspirar el fresco aroma. La respiración de ella se aceleró inconscientemente. La nariz del joven buscaba su nariz, sus ojos plateados clamaban por sus ojos, sus labios de estatua implorando por los suyos. Pero el contacto no se producía.

Uno de los brazos de Hermione fue liberado cuando el llevó sus dedos a la boca de ella, pero la joven no se movió. Era su oportunidad para safarse del "forzado" abrazo, pero seguía ahí. Esperando… _"Corre, Hermione, corre_", se decía a si misma, pero su cuerpo no respondía. _"Es tu oportunidad…"_ Pero otra vocecita, muy, muy oculta, le sugería esperar… "¡_Aguarda un poco!"_… _"Ya podrás maldecirle luego…"_. Y se quedó, mientras el entreabría con su pulgar los labios rojos, aspirando cerca, muy cerca, capturando aquel agradable olor a menta, con su otra mano enredándose en los enmarañados cabellos castaños, acomodando la cabeza de la joven a su antojo, mientras ella, con su respiración agitada, aguardaba el contacto… Ya después podría abofetearlo….

El pulgar se introdujo en la boca de Hermione, separando sus dientes… Ella aspiró profundo. Le faltaba el aire… Los labios de la estatua se acercaron más. El pulgar se retiró y una cálida lengua ocupó su lugar, recorriendo cada espacio de su boca, jugueteando con su compañera, descargando sensaciones, hurgando en los contornos, buscando… Los dos pares de labios se separaron rojos… les faltaba el aire. Ella cerró sus parpados, queriendo detener el tiempo, maldiciéndose por tener que respirar, clamando por otro beso, necesitaba un beso más antes de verse en la necesidad de golpearlo fingiendo enojo y salir corriendo… Inclinó su cabeza buscándolo… Pero solo encontró aire… Abrió los ojos, lentamente, despertando de un sueño… Él le miraba con sorna, moviendo algo entre sus dientes.

- Me encanta la menta…- sonrió revolviendo el caramelo dentro de su boca, y ante la boquiabierta incredulidad de Hermione, salió por la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada altiva, y saboreando el dulce que unos instantes atrás estaba en la boca de ella… Y ella, Hermione Granger, se había quedado sin abofetearlo, sin insultarlo, y sin su caramelo, esperando por otro beso… A la incredulidad siguió la ira, y bufó furiosa por un largo rato, hasta que su mirada se posó en un interesante objeto olvidado por el niño de ojos grises…

Frente a ella, bajo la ventana, un pequeño libro verde le recordaba una dolorosa ofensa. Caminó hacia el lentamente, levantándolo del suelo… curiosa… Revisó las tapas, sin encontrar el título que esperaba… No habían insultos, ni mención a la palabra "sangre sucia"… _"Solo lo hizo para fastidiarme_", pensó, ojeando el libro _"¡Claro, ¿Para qué iba a necesitar Malfoy un libro así, cuando conoce mejores formas de arruinarme el día?",_ lanzó un gruñido. Pero a una socarrona mirada de incredulidad, le siguió una de gloriosa fruición al comprender lo que tenía enfrente… Y lo guardó en su capa mordiéndose el labio… Saboreando la venganza.

Mientras tanto, el chico de ojos grises recorría los pasillos de regreso a su sala común. Había dado por terminada la ronda de prefectos después de ese espectáculo. _"¿Por qué lo hice?"_, se preguntó, pensando en aquel beso. La idea había sido arrebatarle el caramelo, burlándose de ella, pero sin besarla. No era correcto contactar de cerca de una "hija de muggles". ¿Qué dirían los demás Slytherin si se enteraban? "_Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Pansy…",_ resolvió. _"Esto de no tenerla disponible me esta afectando…",_ pensó al recordar que desde que la joven comenzara a salir con Warrington, ya no se preocupaba de él ni de sus necesidades de adolescente. "_Tendré que hacerlo antes de que Granger se me ponga enfrente de nuevo… O terminará gustándome el sabor de la sangre sucia…"_- sonrió para si mismo, y, negando firmemente con un movimiento de cabeza, dirigió la mano al bolsillo de su capa, en busca de una cuestión más importante que sus fatídicos besos con la "sabelotodo Granger". Pero la sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Incrédulo, detuvo su marcha y se volteó a mirar en dirección a la lechucería. Se dirigió hasta allá en aparente calma, pero con los latidos de su corazón palpitándole precipitadamente en las sienes. Abrió la puerta, y un vuelco en su estómago le indicó que la situación era en verdad comprometedora, y la lista de sospechosos solo tenía un nombre:

- Granger…- susurró con voz trémula, de pie bajo el umbral…

Hola! Como ven, actualicé rápido… je je je … Les mando un beso muy muy muy grande a todos, junto a mis agradecimientos por sus reviews (me alegran el día)!

Por cierto… El próximo capítulo explicará el contenido del librito… (para que no se queden con la duda), aunque, no se preocupen, también tendrá lo otro... Besos otra vez… y dejen muchos, muchos, muchos reviews, porfis! Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez… después de muuuucho tiempo….En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero tenía un terrible exámen que requería toda mi atención, por lo que me limité a solo leer y dejar comentarios en este último tiempo… Pero estoy de vuelta! Así que ahora iré más rápido… Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios recibidos… No los responderé ahora mismo porque son casi las tres de la madrugada y debo despertar temprano para la clase de mañana… Quería terminar este capítulo para mandarlo… pero prometo hacer agradecimientos personalizados en el próximo, ok? Un beso muy grandote, de su amiga, Alex. (Ps: Acepto sugerencias… je je je)**

**Ahhh… y lo de siempre: Los personajes y el mundo de HP no son mios… (Me parece obvio, pero no está de mas) sino de JK Rowling (que nos tiene a todos a la espera), a quien adoro! Y el Draco que describo lo pueden encontrar en "http/ que tengan dulces sueños, je je je)**

_**-M vs G-**_

**Capítulo 3: El Diario.**

La tranquilidad del sueño de la noche anterior, hizo que Hermione Granger se presentara a la clase de pociones del día siguiente, con una sonrisa de notoria superioridad dirigida especialmente para el rubio de Slytherin. Desde el momento en que comprendió que el libro verde que había caído en sus manos no podía ser otra cosa que un Diario, donde Malfoy pondría sus pensamientos más profundos, se sintió en poder de un arma invencible contra su eterno enemigo, y las insistentes miradas que Draco le lanzara durante todo el desayuno, no hicieron más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Si bien Hermione no tenía intención alguna de leer aquel montón de páginas que no debían contener más que insultos a los hijos de muggles, o alavaciones para los sangre limpia, esperaba con ansias el momento en que Malfoy lo pidiera de regreso… Probablemente estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarlo, y ella debía saber hacer muy bien su petición…

- Harry…- se dirigió a su amigo, que caminaba junto a ella en dirección a la mazmorra, mientras Ron pretendía inútilmente memorizar los últimos ingredientes de la poción desvanecedora, para el trabajo de ese día.

- ¿Qué?- levantó la cabeza como despertando de un profundo pensamiento.

- Si, por algún motivo, Malfoy se viera obligado a obedecerte… ¿Qué le pedirías?

- ¡Que desapareciera!- respondió Ron, al tiempo que el y Harry se lanzaban a reír. La joven frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué tú no deberías estar estudiando?- preguntó irónica al pelirrojo. Este, tras lanzar un bufido inentendible, volvió a esconder el rostro en el pergamino.

- Pero…- comenzó Harry- ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

- Curiosidad…- Harry le lanzó una mirada poco convencida.

- Bueno… si algo así llegara a ocurrir… le pediría que dejara de ser un tunante malintencionado y desagradable mortífago en potencia…

- ¡Mortifago!- Exclamó la joven, como si esa idea le resultara tan nueva como amedrentadora.

- Es lógico… Siendo su padre la mano derecha de Voldemort…- siguió Ron, inmiscuyéndose nuevamente.-… el debe estar esperando para hacerse mortífago, a no ser que ya lo sea…- El asentimiento de Harry a aquella conclusión del pelirrojo terminaron por confirmar la teoría, y Hermione, que en ese momento entraba a la clase de Snape, se sintió más que estúpida por no haber pensado en ello antes.

_**-M vs G-**_

A los pocos minutos de iniciada la clase, un accidental estornudo de Ron fue motivo suficiente para que Snape decidiera separar al trío bullicioso, reubicándolos maliciosamente. Ron junto a Millicent Bullstrode, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido desde antes incluso que el joven tomara asiento a su lado, y a Harry, junto a Pansy Parkinson, pese al intento de alegato que hizo esta por reservar el puesto a su lado para Malfoy, quien aún no aparecía. Harry no podía tener menos deseos de ocupar el puesto del rubio, pero la mueca desagradable de Parkinson y sus constantes amenazas en susurross, la hacía parecer muy convencida de que Harry se sentaba ahí de adrede.

Hermione, que había quedado sin compañeros en su pupitre, agradecía silenciosamente que no quedaran asientos como para reubicarla a ella, hasta el instante en que, con un fuerte portazo, y con toda su elegancia, hizo su entrada Draco Malfoy.

Los rostros atónitos de los presentes contemplaban la escena expectantes, pensando mentalmente que o Malfoy reclamaría a Snape para que hubiera una nueva reordenación, o que Granger haría algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de impedir aquella cercanía. Incluso Snape, al ver la situación en que se había puesto por molestar a los griffindor, se maldecía mentalmente por su torpesa. Así, nadie… absolutamente nadie conciente de que quienes eran el y ella, habrían esperado lo que ocurrió.

Draco caminó lentamente hasta su puesto, retiró la silla con elegancia, torciendo la sonrisa pero sin hablar, y, doblando las rodillas, se sentó, sin mirar a nadie más que a su profesor, quien, atónito, no se atrevió ni siquiera a formular algún reclamo por el atraso, dada la inestabilidad de la situación. Y Hermione, para sorpresa de los Griffindor, no hizo mueca alguna, ni manifestó intención de moverse más que para acercar su pluma. Si él no hablaba, no sería ella quien hiciera una ridícula escena para pedir otro asiento.

Segundos después, en un mutismo extremo, Snape comenzó con su interrogatorio sobre la poción desvanecedora, disfrutando enormemente del poco dominio que mostraba en esta el pelirrojo de Griffindor.

Hermione, que había decidido no mostrar afectación alguna ante la presencia del Slytherin, siguió tomando apuntes con indiferencia, hasta que, de la nada, apareció un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro sobre su pergamino. Draco seguía mirando atentamente a Snape. Hermione titubeó. Aquella nota solo podía tratar de un asunto: El pequeño cuadernito olvidado por Malfoy. Probablemente exigía su devolución, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo tan fácil. Era su oportunidad de molestar al _hurón,_ y no la desperdiciaría. De un manotazo lanzó el papel lejos del pergamino, como quien quita un molesto insecto, mientras, con una satisfecha sonrisa, comprobó como Draco se mordía disimuladamente la punta de su lengua.

Hermione aparentó seguir tomando nota de la clase mientras anotaba mentalmente un punto a su favor_. "Si lo quiere de vuelta…",_ pensó para si, _"…tendrá que pedírmelo personalmente"_ sonrió regocijada en su pensamiento, _"… El gran Draco Malfoy rogándome… frente a todo Hogwarts… ¡Que mala eres Hermio…"._ Pero no logró terminar sus cavilaciones, pues una fría mano se posesionó de su rodilla paralizándola, al tiempo que ascendía descaradamente por su muslo. La joven soltó la pluma, llevando ambas manos a detener lo que fuera que ocurría debajo de la mesa. El rubio seguía mirando despreocupadamente a su profesor, asintiendo frente a un comentario de este. Nada en su rostro evidenciaba lo que una de sus manos hacía, mientras ella, roja de vergüenza, juntaba las piernas e intentaba inútilmente con su fuerza de niña, detener el avance.

¡Gritaré!- amenazó en un susurro apenas audible para su compañero de banco, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

Hazlo y Snape gozará quitando puntos a Griffindor…- murmuró acercándose disimuladamente a su oído. El profesor de pociones comenzó a trazar ingredientes en el pizarrón… las cabezas de los alumnos descendían… el seco ruido de plumas sobre el papel inundaba la sala, y el corazón de Hermione latía con más fuerza que nunca. La mano entre sus piernas no daba muestras de una pronta retirada, y su dueño volvía a acercar sus labios al oído de la joven.- ¿Ya tengo tu atención?- sonrió, presionando sutilmente el muslo de ella con su mano.

¿Qué quieres?- su voz era un susurro amedrentado. _"Contrólate, Hermione"._

Tienes algo que me pertenece…- recién entonces volteó a mirarla, clavando sus profundos ojos grises en ella. Hermione comprendió que la posibilidad de negarlo quedaba descartada.

Te lo entregaré…- susurró, dejando de hacer fuerzas contra la mano de Draco, que ya no avanzaba.-… solo si prometes dejarme en paz…- la petición le pareció estúpida desde el instante mismo en que las palabras dejaron sus labios, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pretendiendo inyectar entereza en su mensajes como para evaluar el contenido. El joven mordió su labio inferior en una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras aparentaba escribir, para distraer la mirada inquisitiva de Snape que buscaba el origen de un lejano murmullo.

No estas en posición de pedir nada…- volvió a mascullar risueño, mientras su fría mano retomaba su avance. Hermione dio un brinco sobre su asiento. Un par de cabezas se voltearon ante el ruido, pero tras toparse con la amedrentadora mirada de Malfoy siguieron escribiendo.

Déjame…- imploró con rabia.

No… Me gustan las zonas cálidas…- volvió a avanzar entre las piernas apretadas de la joven. Ella podía sentir su dedo meñique a punto de rozar algo más que muslos, mientras mil golpes eléctricos le recorrían el cuerpo y el ojo indagador de Snape, fijo en ambos, le quitaba el aliento. El corazón le latía a mil por hora… El instante era eterno… Algo se revolvía dentro de ella, y el… el sonreía.- Entrégamelo, Granger…

No lo tengo aquí…- confesó en un susurro doloroso. La fría mano se retiró lentamente, dibujando el camino de regreso a su rodilla. Hermione ahogó un suspiro aliviado… derrotado… humillado.

Esta noche…- volvió a soltar a su oído. Las palabras parecían arrastrarse más que de costumbre.- en el baño de Prefectos….- sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie en dirección al profesor, consultando sobre uno de los ingredientes de la poción.

La media hora de clases restante ambos mantuvieron un glacial mutismo, tanto así, que el mismo Snape acabó recompensando el silencio de Hermione con diez puntos para Griffindor.

- Esperemos que haga un hábito de este inusual acontecimiento, señorita Granger…- añadió con su ganchuda nariz puesta justo sobre ella. Hermione podía sentir las risas semiahogadas de los Slytherin… incluso la de Draco- … Me ahorrará varias pociones para el dolor de cabeza…- siguió resoplando Snape. La joven se mordió la lengua para no responder, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por conservar los inesperados puntos para su casa… puntos que, Harry y Ron se encargaron de perder cinco minutos después, por el simple hecho de ser ellos mismos.

_**-M vs G-**_

Nunca creí que una clase de pociones me pudiera resultar más desagradable de lo que ya eran…- Mascullaba Ron, reuniéndose con sus amigos a la salida de la sala.

Tratándose de Snape… las cosas siempre pueden empeorar…- agregó Harry.  
Hermione seguía muda.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven dirigiéndose a ella.

Sobrevivió a dos horas completas sentada junto a Malfoy… ¡Eso es lo que pasa!- expuso Ron como si la cuestión fuera obvia. Harry puso cara de comprender.

¡Granger!- gritó una voz por detrás de ellos, junto a Pansy Parkinson y los inseparables gordos que completaban el cuarteto.

¡Hablando de Hurones!- Ron entornó los ojos, y junto a Harry, puestos uno a cada lado de la joven, le encararon. El rubio río por la ridícula posición de defensa adoptada por el "trío maravilla".- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Nada contigo, comadreja… Solo informar a Granger que la noche comienza a las doce en punto…- Por la cara que puso Parkinson, y el resto, era obvio que nadie sabía de lo que hablaba el rubio… nadie más que Hermione. Y sin decir otra cosa, siguió su camino.

¿Y a esté qué le dio?- preguntó Ron cuando los Slytherin desaparecieron por el pasillo. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.- Lo de su padre en Azkaban le debe estar afectado el cerebro…

_**-M vs G-**_

En el baño de prefectos, tras una desesperada proeza por llegar sin ser vista en mitad de la noche, Hermione aguardaba por la llegada de Malfoy, debatiendose entre leer algo de aquel libro que tenía entre sus manos y que esa noche perdería, o no.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa para distraerse… Como la mala suerte que había tenido al no encontrar la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry en su baúl, donde siempre estaba, lo que había complicado un poco sus planes. Pero al fin había logrado escabullirse igualmente sin problemas para entregar el bendito libro verde, que jamás debió haber levantado del piso. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en el objeto de sus infortunios. Malfoy aún no llegaba. La tentación era grande. Quizás si solo leía un poco… Las manos, sin darle tiempo a pensar nada ya lo habían abierto en una página cualquiera, y las palabras saltaban a sus ojos:

"**La vi anoche… nuevamente, como lo vengo haciendo desde hace díass… Me ha recibido otra vez con esas caricias melosas y frases de amor eterno…"**

Hermione frunció el seño _"¡Grandioso! Un diario dedicado a las aventuras nocturnas de Draco Malfoy… Apostaría que la chica que describe es Pansy…"_, se dijo a si misma.

" … **Y nuevamente he oído su discurso completo… palabras vacías, aturdidoras, y todo ¿para que? Por quince infames minutos de gloria gozando su cuerpo…**

Una expresión de asco se dibujó en los labios de la Gryffindor. _"¡¿Que este hombre no piensa en otra cosa!"_. Estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro, pero la curiosidad pudo más, y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, siguió leyendo. _"Solo comprobaré si se trata de Pansy… no es bueno guardar dudas…", _se justificó mentalmente

"… **para luego quedar exhausto y comparar aquella noche con las anteriores, y aquella mujer con otras… y siempre es lo mismo… Pero ella me dedica una sonrisa y yo aparento que lo he disfrutado… Y en todo lo que hacemos es igual… Del continuo observar de mi entorno he llegado a la terrible conclusión de que la humanidad tiende al histrionismo, preocupándose en ensayar con todo detalle cada arrebato de pasión, de manera que la mitad de nuestra vida no es más que una difusa y tormentosa ficción…"**

"_Un pesamiento demasiado profundo para un Slytherin…"_, Hermione torció los labios confundida.

"… **Ficción que, cuando acaba, nos deja en el más profundo vacío, sedientos de más… sedientos de un amor real…"**

La joven cerró el libro sobre su falda. La sensación de compartir aquellos últimos pensamientos con Malfoy le hicieron formular una mueca dolorosa. Ella misma vivía en una mentira constante, de la cual solo escapaba con gritos ahogados en su almohada por las noches, harta del papel que le tocaba interpretar… harta de buscar sin encontrar…

Un viento helado se coló por la ventana, sacándola de sus pensamientos. _"¿Por qué diablos se tarda tanto?"_, se preguntó en un bufido, mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos sobre el libro verde. Sin saber por qué, volvió a abrirlo.

**" Después de una larga lucha con mi madre, por fin la he convencido de escribirle. Me repugna pensar que en estos tres meses que el ha pasado en Azkaban, no haya recibido de su esposa una sola línea, una noticia cualquiera…"**

Hermione soltó un suspiro doloroso. Lo último que esperaba encontrar ahí eran palabras que aludieran a Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban.

"…**Esa ridícula alianza con el Lord Oscuro, en extremo lamentable, ha terminado para mi padre en un modo funesto, y para Narcisa con un escándalo público. Me entristece pensar que su matrimonio, que en mis recuerdos de niño rebosaba felicidad y semejaba una historia de cuentos, este desde ya y para siempre lleno de maldiciones, amargura y desprecio…"**

Sin saber cómo, la joven se había llevado una mano al pecho, donde comenzaba a formarse un nudo doloroso… una lástima creciente ante le tragedia ajena.

"… **En los ojos de mi madre vengo viendo desde hace años, como en un libro abierto, que ya no siente deseo, ternura ni aprecio por el hombre que una vez amó; ningún placer en su compañía, ningún interés en gustarle, ninguna curiosidad por nada que el pudiera hacer, decir o pensar; ninguna esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran, ningún sentimiento de culpa por el desastre… Y lo peor, es que en los ojos de él, he visto lo mismo…**"

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasar una débil corriente de aire que hizo a Hermione cerrar el libro de golpe. Pero nadie entró. Esperó un momento… Nada… Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró lentamente, dando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía sola. No tendría cómo explicar su estadía en el baño a aquellas horas, si alguien la encontraba. Maldijo a Malfoy interiormente por ponerla en esa situación y ni siquiera aparecerse a la hora acordada.

-Quince minutos más…- murmuró.- Sólo esperaré quince minutos más…- Volvió a apoyarse en la pared, regresando su mirada al curioso libro. Lo abrió lentamente y continuó su lectura en una página distinta.

" **Algo me ha hablado en la noche, y me ha dicho que moriré, no se dónde… Y ese algo eres _"tu_"… "_Tú_", que me propones perder el mundo que conozco, por un mundo distinto; perder la vida que tengo, por una mejor vida; dejar todo cuanto amo, por un amor más grande… encontrar una tierra más amable que el hogar, más grande que la tierra… allá donde se levanta un viento nuevo… donde se olvidan los falsos preceptos, y los ríos fluyen… donde _"tu"_ y yo pudiéramos ser uno… y luego… he despertado, y comprendí que no podía ser… porque _"tú"_ no me conoces… _y yo no te he encontrado_…"**

Una invisible mano salida de la nada arrebató el libro de las manos de Hermione, que, atónita, miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a su agresor.

¿Te diviertes, sangre sucia?- sonó una voz arrastrando las palabras, mientras el enfurecido rostro de Malfoy adquiría corporeidad frente a sus ojos.- ¿No puedes dejar de leer nada de lo que caiga en tus manos?

Yo…

¿Desde cuándo lo has estado leyendo?

Yo…

¿Tu…?- sonrió burlón, mirándola como si fuera estúpida.

Lo siento… Tú no llegabas y yo…

No importa…- torció los labios en una mueca extraña.- Siempre supe que tener un librito de estos terminaría mal…

¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo… su vergüenza.

Eso no te importa…- caminó hasta uno de los lavados, sin mirarla, depositando el libro ahí.- _"Incendiare"…-_murmuró, apuntando con su varita al libro, que instantáneamente comenzó a consumirse en una llama de fuego azul.

¡No!- gritó Hermione, caminando hacia él.- ¿Qué haces?

Evitar problemas… ya tengo suficiente con lo que tu pudieras leer de él… - los ojos grises de Draco seguían fijos en el libro que se consumía frente a el, y ambos jóvenes guardaron un profundo silencio hasta que el objeto quedó reducido a cenizas.- Te recomiendo que te vayas…- masculló en un tono frío, sin mirarla.

Yo en verdad lo siento… no sabía…

Granger… Llevo un buen rato tentado de hacerte un hechizo desmemorizante, pero, para tu suerte, aún no lo domino suficiente bien, y dejar amnésica a la sabelotodo de Hogwarts me podría traer problemas, así que solo sal de aquí… ¿quieres?- seguía sin mirarla. Hermione habría querido decir algo, pero se contuvo, y, dando media vuelta, atravesó la puerta en dirección al pasillo.

La joven caminaba en la oscuridad de regreso a la sala común de Griffindor, sintiéndose profundamente miserable. No debía haber leído el diario de Malfoy, ni por mucho que el joven fuera un hurón despreciable. De pronto, un gélido maullido la hizo detener el paso obligándola a contener la respiración. La señora Norris tenía sus ojos gatunos fijos en ella, impidiéndole el paso, atrayendo con su terrorífico ronronear el andar cojeado de Filch, cuya lámpara comenzaba a inundar con su luz el pasillo. Hermione intentó caminar de regreso, huyendo de la luz, pero en un rápido salto, la señora Norris volvió a encararla, con la mirada amenazante. La luz seguía acercándose… La respiración de Hermione se agitó mientras la gata, en un modo espeluznante, le cercaba el paso, hasta que, en un horroroso maullido que inundó el pasillo, el animal fue levantado del suelo en algo similar a una patada, dando contra el muro en un estruendoso golpe del que le costó incorporarse. Filch aceleró el paso al oír el lamento de su compañera…

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué le han hecho?- gritaba a través del pasillo. Hermione, paralizada, miraba en todas direcciones, hasta que algo le cubrió la boca y, obligando a su mano a envolver un extraño objeto, frío como un muerto, la hizo voltearse a encontrar sus ojos grises. Hermione le contemplaba atónita. Filch estaba frente a ellos, buscando al agresor y lamentándose, mientras envolvía con sus brazos al animal, que no despegaba sus gatunos ojos de los jóvenes. Era como si el celador no pudiera verlos… Como si de pronto, la llegada de Malfoy la hubiera hecho invisible también a ella. Hermione dirigió su mirada al frío objeto contra el cual Draco la obligaba a presionar su mano: era una grisácea mano cortada a la altura de la muñeca, en cuyos dedos se sostenía una vela… "_La mano de la Gloria_…", exclamó interiormente, recordando aquellos libros en que se describía su propiedad de ocultar a los ojos del mundo a quien la sostuviera… un objeto tradicionalmente ligado a magia oscura. Y ahora ella la sostenía, junto a el, y agradecía su existencia.

Filch siguió buscando desesperado, sin encontrar nada, y tras echar una frías maldiciones al aire, salió, con su magullada gata entre los brazos. Hermione se separó de Draco, que apareció sonriendo divertido a sus ojos.

¿Qué haces?

Salvarte de Filch…- respondió como si fuera obvio- Si te descubren aquí querrán saber qué hacías, y no quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere que me he reunido en el baño de prefectos con una sabelotodo insufrible…

¡Casi mataste a su gata!

¿Y?- preguntó con cara de no entender el punto.

¡No puedes hacer eso!- Draco la miró incrédulo y luego frunció el entrecejo.

¡Vete al diablo, Granger!- dio la vuelta como para irse… Hermione le observó confundida, más aún cuando el joven se detuvo y volvió a clavar su mirada en ella, con una sonrisa perversamente divertida.

¿Qué quieres?

¿No te parece que falta algo?

¿Qué…?- Draco se le acercó pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de la joven, obligando a esta a quedar entre la pared y su cuerpo. Los labios de el se inclinaban hacia ella divertidos, y prolongaron el roce hasta hacerlo eterno, mordisqueando dulcemente su labio inferior, mientras ella, a duras penad contenía el deseo de inclinarse hacia el en busca de un contacto más profundo. Tan inesperadamente como había llegado, se separó.

Buenas noches Granger…- sonrió con sorna, y echó a andar a través del pasillo despreocupadamente, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras Hermione lo maldecía entre dientes.

_**-M vs G-**_

Esa noche, tras llegar silenciosamente a su cuarto y ponerse el pijama, comenzó en su cama una terrible lucha con las sábanas. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido, de un modo u otro le impedía el sueño. Los claros rayos de la luna entraban libremente a través de las cortinas que separaban su cama de las otras. Por algún motivo le resultaba cada vez más brillante, más clara, más desagradable… Se dio la vuelta sobre la almohada, cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello suelto. La luz seguía entrando… la irritaba. Intentó no pensar en la luz… dormir… concentrarse en dormir… y casi lo logra, de no ser por un par de pasos que interrumpieron el incómodo silencio de la habitación_. "¡Otra con insomnio!",_ pensó. Los pasos siguieron acercándose… pisadas rítmicas, atronadoras… demasiado ruidosas para ser de alguna joven en pijama… Se quitó el cabello del rostro buscando el origen del sonido con curiosidad. Una sombra estaba de pié justo frente a su cama… al otro lado de la cortina. Hermione se incorporó asustada… el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

¿Quién…- comenzó a decir, pero el ruido de su propia voz la asustó. La figura extendió una mano para descorrer la cortina, tan lentamente que el tiempo parecía eterno, mientras la joven sentía el corazón escapársele por la boca, hasta que unas grandes pupilas negras, coronadas de mercurio, fueron acompañadas de una sarcástica sonrisa, tan fría, y a la vez tan intensa... El pálido rostro iluminado por la luna, le contempló por un instante eterno, parado justo frente a ella. Las razones por las cuales aquella situación no podía estar ocurriendo, se agolparon en la mente de Hermione con tal rapidez, que no tuvo oportunidad de elaborar una sola idea clara…- ¿Qué…- comenzó en un amedrentado susurro- .. qué haces aquí?- Pero en vez de contestar en palabras, el joven amplió su sonrisa, y, apoyando ambos brazos a los pies de la cama de Hermione, se movió lenta y armoniosamente en busca de la joven, que, atónita, recogía su cuerpo contra el respaldo de madera, pretendiendo inútilmente evitar el encuentro. Le mantuvo la mirada un largo rato, envolviéndola con sus ojos y su cuerpo. Las iris grises descendieron por su rostro, hasta clavarse en sus labios, donde el aire escapaba rápido y entrecortado, y capturó su aliento en un beso tan violento como ansiado, cercándola con sus brazos fríos, robándole el calor a ella. El instinto que primó en Hermione al principio fue rendirse a un sentimiento de entrega que aumentaba con cada roce de aquellos labios tibios descendiendo por su cuello, pero cuando un suspiro placentero escapó de su boca, amenazando con interrumpir el sueño de sus compañeras, la realidad la golpeó como un balde de agua fría, y, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Draco, lo alejó de si, presionando su propia espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, para aumentar aún más la distancia entre ambos.- ¡Sal!- exclamó en un susurro doloroso, respirando agitadamente, sin poder mirarlo.

¡No!- dijo el joven, deslizándose aún mas cerca de ella, colocando una atrevida mano sobre su rodilla desnuda. Hermione la corrió con violencia, tirando su camisa de dormir hasta sus tobillos, para quitar cualquier resto de piel descubierta del alcance del joven. El sonrió, con aquella mueca encantadora, extraña mezcla de soberbia orgullosa e infantil ternura, tomando las caderas de la joven entre sus manos, apretando el cuerpo recogido de ella contra su pecho, mientras con sus labios buscaba la otra boca.

¿ Por qué haces esto?- gimoteó débilmente justo antes de que sus labios contactaran con los de el, respondiéndole el beso.

Porque te deseo… tanto como tu me deseas…- volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor violencia, moviendo una de sus manos hacia la espalda de la joven, acercándola a su cuerpo con vehemencia- No puedes negarlo…- siguió la grave voz susurrando con tibieza, en oído de ella, mientras otra fría mano se abría camino entre sus piernas.-… puedo verlo en cada uno de tus movimientos…- la camisa se deslizaba mágicamente por su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto demasiado… Las manos de el se ubicaron a cada lado del rostro de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Ni siquiera puedes mirarme sin que el deseo en tus ojos te traicione…- ella cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo a el, cuyo rostro volvió a buscar su oído…- Hermione…- aquello le hizo temblar.-… Hermione… - repitió al voz. La joven buscó sus ojos con ansia y deseo, suscitado por la sola pronunciación de su nombre por aquellos labios fríos, pero lo que encontró, fue una negra pupila clavada en su rostro.- ¡HERMIONE!- volvió a gritarle Parvati, haciéndola incorporarse bruscamente de la cama.- ¡Que te levantes, mujer, que llegaremos tarde a clases!...

_**-M vs G-**_

**Bueno… Eso es todo por hoy… próximo capi la próxima semana, en este mismo canal y a la misma hora… je je je… Y les adelanto que aunque no será un fic corto, tampoco me extenderé mucho… ya tengo listo el final, así que para allá vamos… Y si alguien quiere disfrutar de esta linda pareja en otro fic, que no está en la categoría Hermione-DRaco, pero que igual le deja bastante espacio a ellos, aprovecho de hacer publicidad a mi otra hostoria: Harry Potter y El Libro Prohibido, que ya esta por terminar… Y en el cual intento seguir más bien la temática de Rowling en espera del sexto libro (ya no me quedan uñas de tanto esperar) un beso grande a todos! Alexandra Riddle (si, si, ya se que aca aparezco como Alexia, pero es que tuve que modificar mi nombre porque ya habían tomado Alexandra… pero ustedes pueden llamarme Alex.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Advertencia 1: El siguiente capítulo es corto… y actualicé súper rápido porque debió ir junto al anterior y no separado de el… Y así me da espacio para agradecer comentarios (Al final del capi)._**

_**Advertencia 2: Los personajes no son míos, y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla….**_

**_Advertencia 3: Lean y dejen comentarios, o sino... Aténganse a sufrir la ira de una bruja en práctica, jejejeje! (Es broma…Excepto lo del comentario… y lo de la ira,… y lo de que soy bruja…j aja ja)_**

_**Advertencia 3: Mi locura puede ser contagiosa… j aja j aja ja…¡Ya!… mejor lean.**_

**_-M vs G-_**

**Capítulo 4: AZKABAN**

Hermione tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de Slytherin, a la espera de que el rubio hiciera su aparición. Desde hacía unas semanas no se había dado entre ambos más interacción que el profundo intercambio de miradas durante el desayuno, un hábito al cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse; pero Draco no había llegado aún, pese a que aquella comida estaba a punto de terminar.

- …¿Supieron lo del padre de Malfoy?- preguntó Seamus en medio de la conversación que mantenían los de Gryffindor. Hermione se volteó hacia el con repentino interés.

- ¿Se escapó de Azkaban?- preguntó Ron.

- No… peor… lo han dejado libre…

- ¡¿Qué!- preguntó Harry contrariado.- Pero, ¿Cómo?

- Es verdad… aparece en "El Profeta"… A él y otros Mortífagos…

- Por lo que leí…- siguió Lavander apoyando a su compañero.- … decidieron que no podían dejarlos en Azkaban sólo por formar parte de un grupo de fanáticos, mientras no se tuvieran pruebas reales contra ellos…

- ¿Grupo de fanáticos?- Harry frunció el ceño.- ¡Son Mortífagos!

- Ante las leyes mágicas eso entra en lo que se llama "grupo de culto", y, al menos en Inglaterra, existe algo llamado "libertad de culto"… y no se puede juzgar a un solo integrantes por las acciones del grupo…- por un largo instante los jóvenes de Gryffindor compartieron muecas de claro escepticismo, hasta que Harry lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

- Pero bueno… Supongo que Lucius Malfoy, después de haber estado ahí, ya no podrá sentirse tan invulnerable y orgulloso de su apellido ¿no?- propuso Ron.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Parvati curiosa.

- Pues porque es un criminal…

- ¿Y eso a quien le importa?...- interrumpió Lavander.- Con la cantidad de dinero que tiene en Gringotts, pronto olvidarán que alguna vez estuvo ahí…- "_Muy cierto_", pensó Hermione, compartiendo el pensamiento de la joven. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella creía que para quienes constituían el mundo mágico, poco importaba liberarse del pecado, de la inmoralidad o del crimen… Con solo liberarse de la pobreza era más que suficiente.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más terrible de todo esto?- preguntó Ron, tras considerar las últimas palabras expuestas. Las jóvenes lo miraron atentas a la respuestas.- Que cuando a los malos como a ese hurón les va bien, y a nosotros, que somos los buenos, nos va mal… en verdad dan ganas de hacer mal las cosas…

- Pues yo no estoy segura de que a Malfoy le vaya tan bien…- suspiró Hermione.

- Entonces eres la única que lo duda, porque yo lo veo perfectamente… Le han dejado ir a casa a recibir a su padre sin importar que faltara a clases…- masculló Seamus.- Y además, tiene un apellido prestigioso…

- Y tiene excelentes calificaciones…-suspiró Dean Thomas agregándose a la plática.

- Y es rico…- siguió Ron, disimulando mal su envidia.

- Y es prefecto…- agregó Harry en una mueca.

- Y es guapo…- todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Lavander como si hubiese dicho una atrocidad.- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no les parece lindo?- los hombres pusieron cara de asco, pero entre el grupo femenino, la duda fue dando paso poco a poco a la aceptación de un pensamiento compartido.

- Bueno… hay que admitir que tiene su gracia…- Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Lavander tiene razón…- siguió Parvati… Draco Malfoy es probablemente el más guapo de Slytherin…

- Y de Hogwarts…- agregó Lavander ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y la silenciosa aceptación de las mujeres.

- Si… Es un gran partido…- terminó Ginny. Hermione seguía muda.-¡Lástima que sea un imbécil!- la joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel asintió, en el más profundo silencio, mientras dirigía una última mirada al puesto que seguía vacío, tres mesas más allá.

**_-M vs G-_**

Un rubio adolescente, con una larga túnica negra y bufanda a rayas grises y verdes, aguardaba con un semblante cabizbajo, apoyado de espaldas contra uno de los muros de King-Cross, por el chofer que pasaría a buscarle para llevarlo de regreso a casa.

La noticia de que liberarían a su padre le había tomado por sorpresa la noche anterior, a través de una escueta carta de Narcisa, en que esta le aseguraba, con palabras de madre, que las cosas solo podrían mejorar de ahora en adelante. Draco, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que nada mejoraría con el regreso de Lucius, pero creía conveniente actuar como si compartiera las esperanzas de su madre.

Una joven que pasaba por su lado, dio un tropezón, buscando apoyo en el hombro de él, aferrándose a su capa. La muchacha masculló un "lo siento" mientras se incorporaba, a lo que Draco respondió con una fría contorción de su labio en una mueca de asco, haciendo ademán de quitar de su capa el polvo sucio con la mano. Odiaba a los _muggles _y todo lo referente a ellos, más por un acto de imitación que por convicción propia. Aún así, prefería tenerlos tan lejos como fuera posible, porque aquel desconocimiento que estos tenían del mundo de la magia, le impedía a el utilizarla a su antojo y libremente, sin ser penado por poner en riesgo el secreto de su mundo. Ser superior a los muggles, pero tener que ocultar aquella superioridad como un defecto, era una disyuntiva que lo enardecía con solo pensar en ella. Había llegado a creer, en etapas más extremistas de su vida, que si el mundo perteneciera solo a los magos, sería un lugar mejor… pero su madre le hizo ver la desventaja de aquello: si no existieran los muggles, ¿dónde radicaría la superioridad del mago?. Dio un bufido al recordar aquella aclaración. Un anciano tosió a escasos centímetros suyos. Draco se retiró, pretendiendo no respirar del mismo aire, intentando inútilmente evitar el contacto. Pero entonces, un tibio recuerdo le hizo ver la hipocresía de aquella acción. _"¡Vamos, Draco! Compartes de todo en los besos con una sangre- sucia, y ahora te asusta que te toquen un par de gotas de saliva suspendidas en el aire…"._ Una calida sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al recordar las sensaciones compartidas con la joven… una sonrisa sincera, que se aprovechaba de aquel momento libre de ojos juzgadores, para manifestar sus impresiones con descaro. La joven tenía algo que le atraía enormemente, y el había concluido que no había nada de malo en admitirlo, mientras no fuera más que consigo mismo.

El silbato de un tren sonó a lo lejos, mientras un rostro conocido le saludaba, recogiendo sus maletas para llevarlo a casa.

_**-M vs G-**_

La noticia de ser escogida Premio Anual de Hogwarts había tenido beneficiosos efectos en el estado anímico de Hermione. Ron era entre todos, el más agradecido, por los muchos regaños que aquella nueva actitud le había ahorrado, y las tiernas sonrisas que ahora conseguían por parte de ella, con sus desatinados comentarios. Y a esto se sumaba la ausencia de Draco durante todo el mes de noviembre, por lo cual el pelirrojo se habría considerado completamente feliz… pero entonces, un pequeño detalle de su entorno familiar vino a nublar todo lo bueno…

- Ron… ¿quieres cambiar esa cara?- pidió Ginny, acariciando tiernamente la mano que Neville apoyaba a su lado.- No puedo estudiar si me miras así…

- Mmmm…- El pelirrojo gruñía, lanzando una fulminante mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los griffindor.

- ¡Ah!- Ginny se levantó exasperada del asiento de la sala común.- ¡Vamonos, Neville! Mi hermano no tiene caso… ¡Es un burro!...- Se levantó echando chispas, frente a la atenta mirada de su hermano, y seguida muy de cerca por un sumiso Longbottom, quien parecía suplicar por piedad mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a Ron.

- ¿No crees que ya deberías ir aceptándolo?…- sugirió Hermione cuando quedaron solos los tres amigos en la sala común. Ron volvió a gruñir.- Es decir… Ginny lo quiere… y estoy segura de que el también a ella… Es un buen muchacho, y…

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- preguntó exasperado.- No me importa que sea un "buen muchacho"… No es lo que yo quiero para mi hermanita…

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres para ella, Ron?- Hermione entornó los ojos.- No hay nadie en todo Hogwarts que cumpla con tus requisitos…

- Claro que si… Harry, por ejemplo…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el aludido saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Yo qué?

- Pero tú no puedes escoger por ella, Ron… Hace mucho que a Ginny le ha dejado de atraer Harry, y a Harry…. Bueno…

- ¿Bueno, qué?- preguntó Ron esperando que terminara la frase. Sus amigos compartieron una mirada de cómplice secretismo.- ¿Me están ocultando algo?- el joven de cabello oscuro negó con una actitud poco convincente. El pelirrojo detuvo su mirada en el… Luego en Hermione, y volvió finalmente a clavarla en el. - ¿Es que ustedes dos…?- el corazón se le quería salir por la boca mientras planteaba su pregunta, pensando en lo terrible que sería que aquellos dos se gustaran… que a Hermione le gustara otro…

- ¡No, Ron!- gritó ella, lanzando una gran carcajada que compartió con Harry.- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… Bueno…- carraspeó Harry bajando la voz.- Quizás a mi me guste otra persona… Eso.

- ¿Quién?

- Aún no estoy seguro…

- Pero ¿quién? ¡Vamos, no puedes dejarme con la duda!- suplicó Ron- Tú sabes que soy bueno para sacar conjeturas erróneas y podría terminar creyendo que te gusta Lunática Lovegood o alguien así…- intentó sonreír, pero la fría mirada de Hermione se lo impidió. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Y si así fuera, qué?- Ron se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Harry cerró el libro de un golpe y caminó hacia la salida de la sala común, en profundo silencio.

- No debiste decir eso…- reclamó Hermione.

- Pero es que yo… Es decir… ¿En verdad le gusta _Looney_?- ella se encogió de hombros.- Pero es que es tan… irrisorio… Son tan distintos… Es casi tan ridículo como que a ti te gustara Malfoy…- Y comenzó a reír. Hermione le contempló fría un largo rato, contorsionando el labio en una mueca de fingida aceptación. Pero, muy en el fondo, no veía porqué aquellas parejas podían parecer tan ridículas.

- Pero el amor no busca la igualdad, Ron…- habló Lavander con voz soñadora, justo detrás de el, mientras se quitaba la bufanda para sentarse junto a ellos.- Sino que la crea…- Ron entornó los ojos, mientras, en los labios de Hermione se dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Si tu lo dices…- masculló el pelirrojo.- Por cierto… ¿De dónde vienes?

- Estábamos hablando con el grupo de astronomía junto al lago, y me he enterado de cosas horribles…

- ¿Alguna que sea verdad?

- No hagas bromas, Ron, que esto es serio…- siguió la joven con aparente enojo.- Dicen que la razón por la que Draco Malfoy ha tardado tanto en regresar es porque se ha ido a convertir en mortífago…

- No me extrañaría…

- Y que no solo el, sino que hay muchos de Slytherin que ya tienen la _marca tenebrosa_ en su brazo… Una chica de Hafflepuff nos ha dicho que ella la vio en Blaise Zabini cuando este salía de la ducha…

- ¿Y cómo diablos lo vio ella salir de la ducha?- preguntó Ron con malicia. Lavander entornó los ojos como si la respuesta estuviera de más. Mientras tanto, Hermione, que se mantenía en otro mundo desde hacía un buen rato, seguía repitiendo las últimas palabras que había oído en su mente… "_ Draco Malfoy…Mortifago…"._

_**-M vs G-**_

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho que este capi fuera tan corto y que no tuviera escenas entre los personajes principales, pero este capi era necesario para hilar la historia, y no porque me guste hacerlos sufrir… Lo hice lo más corto que pude porque, estas partes me resultan súper tediosas, y como Wilde dice, "cuando el autor escribe de aquello que no le agrada, corre el peligro de contagiar su tedio al lector"… Debo aclarar que aunque me encanta la pareja Harry-Luna, en este fic hablaré bien poco de su relación, principalmente porque, como ya les dije, son la pareja principal de mi otro fic, e hice este precisamente para dejar el protagonismo en manos de Hermione y Draco… Así que si tienen dudas sobre la relación L-H, les recomiendo que den un vistazo en "Harry Potter y El Libro Prohibido" (van a mi perfil de autor y lo encuentran entre mis historias y aprovechan de dejar un comentario… j eje je!), que tiene el trasfondo Voldemort-Harry al que aquí solo aludo superficialmente… Pero, claro, la historia Hermio-Draco es completamente distinta entre una historia y otra, pues mientras en el otro ponen la cuota de romanticismo, aquí me fui más a lo dramático… Como es un capi corto, aprovecho de hacer lo que no he hecho hasta ahora: AGRADECER COMENTARIOS! Ja j aja… Les mando muchos besos, y les prometo que los próximos capítulos mantendrán su cuota de sensulidad… j eje je… Besos, Alex:**

**cubangirl**: Hola! Muchas gracias por decir que soy Buena en esto! No hay nada mejor que un buen comentario para subir el ánimo! Espero que sigas la historia hasta el final, y sigas pensando lo mismo….ja, ja, ja… Take care tu también!

**DanGrint**: Ja, ja, ja… créeme que Hermione también maldijo a Parvati por haberla despertado… ¿Quién no lo haría si se trata de un sueño con DRakis?ja ja…Por cierto… aún no han subido la actualización de tu fic, así que tendré que esperar para leerla, pero ya encontré la otra, y déjame decirte que es muy buena... Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero que sigas dejando reviews hasta el final! Alex.

**Rocio-Lovegood**: Hola niña! La verdad es que agradezco que salieras de tu error, aunque no sé que te hizo pensar que no actualizaría más…. Tanto me tardé? Ja j aja… no te preocupes que tengo pensado el fic de principio a fin, y jamás dejo algo a medias… aunque, claro, los exámenes pueden retrazar mis actualizaciones, pero después me repongo… j aja ja… Besos, Alex.

**MeilinSnape**: Qué tal mujer? Por qué el sueño tan real me preguntas? Bueno… es necesario para la historia mostrar como el deseo va carcomiendo a la pobre de Hermione, y debo hacerlo poco a poco… Espero que no te pareciera muy burdo… la verdad es que me complican un poco esas escenas, porque a veces siento que me salen muy grotezcas… mmmm… Espero que me avises si eso ocurre… Besos, Alex. (Por cierto, la verdad es que no tenía idea sobre una prohibición a responder reviews… espero que no sea cierto, porque es la única opción que tenemos de interactuar con los lectores!)

**Consue**: Hola! Qué rico encontrar una compatriota entre los reviews… Y que bien que te gustara la historia! Agradezco que me agregaras a los history alert, pero avísame cuando me agregues a "favorite stories", si? Eso me pondría más contenta… j aja ja… Besos, Alex.

**kitty in celo**: Hola! A mi también me encantó lo del caramelo de menta… Fue una idea que se me ocurrió en medio de una clase de Farmacología, y gracias a la cara de embobada que puse mientras imaginaba la escena, me gané una llamada de atención por parte de la profe… Así que en verdad me alegro que la vergüenza que pasé valiera la pena… j aja ja… Besos!.

**pawie** : Hola! A mi también me gusta el DRaco desafiante… y pasional, y guapo, y…. ahhhhh! Ja j aja… Gracias por tu comentario!. Espero verte por acá otra vez.

**dore-malfoy:** Hola Dore! Cómo estás? Te he extrañado en el chat… En verdad espero que estos capítulos también te gusten, y en cuanto a mi otro fic (**HP y El Libro Prohibido)** lo actulizaré en un par de días, porque ahora estoy parada con esta historia… j eje je… Besitos, Alex.

**Mónica**: Hola mujer! En verdad espero que estos nuevos capítulos te gustaran tanto como el anterior… la verdad es que mi intención es precisamente que vayan subiendo en intensidad poco a poco, claro que con leves intermedios de descanso, como este capítulo… j aja ja… Un beso grande, Alex.

**Terry Moon:** Hola! Espero que no te defraudara el contenido del librito… y si… es un juego de tira y afloja… j eje je… Besos grandes, Alex.

**nuechan:** Hi! Gracias por decir que mi historia estaba buena! Y porfis disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero los exámenes me tenían pillada! Un beso grande, y espero que estos dos últimos capítulos te gusten! Besos, Alex.

**KaryMalfoyBlack**: Hola! Despreocúpate, que en verdad no será muy corto… j eje je… ya me encariñé con estos dos, y tengo tantas escenitas en mi cabeza, que voy a estar por aquí un largo rato… j aja ja… Espero que te siga gustando! Alex.

**Anne M. Riddle**: Ja, JA, JA, JA, JA…. Me reí mucho con tu review!j aja… La verdad es que yo misma quisiera estar en lugar de Hermione en las escenitas que comparte con DRaco… Tambien es mi pareja favorita, por la tensión pasional que se da entre ellos, y que tu tan bien logras plasmar en tus fics… Te mando un beso grande, junto a mis agradecimientos por leer mi historia, pese a que debieras estar terminando más capítulos de las tuyas…. Ja j aja… Alex.

**sofi potter :** Sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar! Espero que no dejaras de leerla por mi tardanza! Un beso grandote, y gracias por dejar review! Alex.

**Gaby**: Hola! Gracias por decir que tengo talento al escribir! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que me perdones por tardar tanto en mandar estos últimos, pero ahora repuntaré, así que sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios, si? Please? (Alex poniendo ojitos de pena).Besos.

**Becky**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que también me encantó que Snape los pillara, y no será ni la primera vez ni la última, j aja ja… Sorry por tardar tanto en responder a tu review… Alex.

**Cat**: Hola mujer! Qué pasó? No te gustaron los nuevos capítulos o me tardé mucho? Extraño los reviews prometidos! (Alex llorando). Besos!

**SBM-AnGiE**: Hola! Ja j aja … No te preocupes, que no la cambiaré… Es Her-DR de principio a fin… En cuanto a la pareja que propusiste… No es tan rara, pero me gustan mas los rubios… j aja ja… Besos, Alex.

**Victoria Granger**: Hola! El tuyo fue el primer review! Y por tanto al que le tengo cariño… Espero que sigas la historia y no haya sido este el último comentario de tu parte! Un beso grande… Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: VACÍO**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando Draco Malfoy despertaba de su primera noche de regreso a Hogwarts. Pronto reconoció a través de la penumbra los muebles de su habitación donde solo había una cama… la suya, por lo que no hacía falta cortinas que le separaran de los otros. Intento volver a conciliar el sueño, del que lamentaba haber despertado. No recordaba detalles de lo que había soñado, pero sabía bien que algo había tenido que ver con una muchacha de cabellos castaños. Sonriendo para si mientras pensaba en ello, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel sueño había sido producto de los escasos minutos en que sus ojos contactaron con los de ella en el gran comedor, el día anterior, después de su llegada. Definitivamente los furtivos encuentros de los meses anteriores habían creado, según el, una especie de "complicidad" entre ellos, donde ambos buscaban un "algo" que el mismo no estaba seguro de cómo llamar. Le agradaba pensar en ella, pese a ser quien era… y lo que era… y pese también a que algún día, no muy lejano, probablemente acabarían enfrentándose en algo más que una infantil pelea colegial, como había quedado resuelto en aquellas desagradables vacaciones. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al pensarlo, mientras se abrazaba a la almohada, concluyendo que, precisamente a causa de ese inevitable enfrentamiento, es que el placer que pudieran causarle esos encuentros con la "sangre sucia" debían quedar como un resguardado secreto entre el y su conciencia…

Algo se removió a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear instintivamente justo cuando un par de brazos femeninos se lazaban en torno a el.

- ¡Pansy!- le tomó un par de segundos recordar como había llegado la joven a su cama la noche anterior, mientras ella le dirigía una sonrisa divertida, acompañándola de un beso.

- ¿Te desperté?- murmuró somnolienta, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el.

- Si…- mintió. Ella levantó la cabeza contrariada, y exploró detenidamente sus ojos antes de volver a sonreír.

- ¡Mentiroso!- y volvió a besarle, comenzando una nueva seguidilla de caricias que quedaron solo en eso, más por cansancio que por falta de deseo, antes de retomar la posición, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de el… sonriendo. Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por un nuevo comentario de Draco.

-Ayer me topé con Warrington…

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada… Pero la mirada que me lanzó era de pocos amigos…

- Eso era de esperarse… Después de todo no terminamos muy bien… y el sabe que fue por ti…

- ¿Terminaron?

-Poco después que tú te fueras…

-¿Por qué?- Ella alzó el rostro, enfrentándole.

- Porque no podía dejar de imaginar que eras tu quien me tocaba cuando estaba con el…- A Draco le habría gustado preguntar como era posible imaginarlo a el estando con alguien tan poco agraciado como aquel moreno de voz ronca y mandíbula prominente, pero la mirada de Pansy le dio a entender la seriedad de la confesión.- La última vez pronuncié tu nombre… y creo que eso no le agradó…- Ella se acercó a besarlo nuevamente, como para acabar con el tema, retomando su sonrisa, mientras el pensaba en cómo podía hacer una persona para estar con alguien imaginando a otro… a otra…

Sin saber porqué, las manos de Draco se enredaron en los negros cabellos de Pansy, acercándola a su rostro, mientras el cerraba los ojos, imaginando… recordando… Sus manos descendían por el cuerpo de la joven, hasta llegar a su cintura, envolviéndola y ubicándola con un solo movimiento, justo bajo su cuerpo, sin despegar sus labios… sin abrir sus ojos… Pero una rápida acción de las piernas de ella, enrollándose en torno a su cuerpo, le hizo parpadear de golpe, despertando de su sueño… Esa no podía ser Granger… no era lógico un movimiento así proveniente de aquella joven que apenas y sabía besar, y cuya aparente inocencia y pasiones reprimidas eran la fuente de los ocultos deseos de el… No… Esos ojos azules entrecerrados… Definitivamente no eran los de Granger.

Se liberó trabajosamente de la presión de las piernas de Pansy, para sentarse a la orilla de la cama… El sol comenzaba a salir.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella contrariada, al verlo caminar en dirección al baño.

- Debo estar descansado para hoy… Tendré que ponerme al día con los trabajos pendientes, y prefiero partir temprano…

- Pero hoy es el paseo a Hogsmeade… tienes toda la tarde para ponerte al día…

Pero el no respondió y cerró la puerta tras de si… Segundos después, se oía el correr del agua en la ducha, y aunque grandes fueron los intentos de la joven Slytherin por entrar a hacerle compañía, algún extraño encantamiento en la puerta, que no pudo revertir, le impidió concretar sus deseos, haciéndola bufar de la rabia.

_**-MvsG-**_

Algo se había removido nuevamente en el interior de Hermione tras aquellos escasos instantes en que sus miradas de toparon en día anterior. Desde que el regresara, la intranquilidad se había apoderado de ella con más fuerza que antes… Para su tormento, entre mas vueltas daba al asunto, más maldecía el encantador atractivo físico del Slytherin, convencida de que sería más fácil odiarlo si fuera un chico normal. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarla tanto? ¿Desde cuándo soñaba despierta con caricias prohibidas, rememorando besos que debía odiar? ¿Cómo es que ella, premio anual e inteligente, se negaba a pensar en el como un mortífago, cuando era la más obvia verdad? ¿O no?... Volvió a morderse el labio pensándolo, mientras caminaba al gran comedor acompañada de sus amigos, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre la veracidad de aquel rumor sobre Snape en ropa interior cantándole a la luna en pleno bosque prohibido la noche de navidad.

-¿Tú qué crees, Hermione?

-¿Sobre qué, Harry?

-¿Que si es verdad lo de Snape?- agregó Ron. La joven frunció el ceño incrédula.

- A decir verdad… sigo creyendo que uno de ustedes dos lo inventó…

- Te digo que no… no fuimos nosotros…- siguió Ron, poco convincente, mientras Harry lanzaba una risita baja.

- Como sea… Cuando el Profesor Snape se entere sobre quiénes difundieron el rumor, lo cual tarde o temprano sabrá, no nos irá muy bien…

Justo en ese momento, la figura de Blaise Zabini, envuelto en su capa verde, cruzó por delante de ellos, haciéndoles dejar de lado su conversación… El joven pasó por el lado de ellos, con la mueca burlona que caracterizaba a todos los de su casa, deteniéndose especialmente su mirada en Hermione, a quien recorrió, de pies a cabeza, y en tal forma, que los colores se subieron a las mejillas de ella.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- le gritó Ron, adelantando unos pasos hacia el.

- Nada que valga la pena…- masculló el moreno, siguiendo su camino como si nada, mientras Ron seguía evaluando las posibles consecuencias de golpearlo ahí mismo, pero conteniéndose al fin cuando este desapareció de su vista.

- ¡Maldito Slytherin!- bufó, mientras Hermione le jalaba del brazo obligándole a retomar el camino.- ¡Son todos iguales: una pila de serpientes ponzoñosas!...

- Partiendo por Snape…- agregó Harry, mientras ella entornaba los ojos por no tener un comentario valedero para contradecir el comentario.

- Y ese Malfoy…- Hermione se detuvo instintivamente.

- ¿Cómo es que llegó Malfoy a la conversación?- Ron enfrentó la mirada enfadada de Hermione con cierto desconcierto.

- ¿Es un Slytherin, no?- repuso Ron- El peor de todos… ¿verdad, Harry?... ¿Harry?... ¡Harry!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- preguntó el aludido saliendo de su ensimismamiento, entre la furia creciente de Ron y la sonrisa divertida de Hermione.

- ¿En qué mundo estabas?- pero antes de que el joven respondiera, la protagonista de los pensamientos de Harry apareció frente a ellos, a la puerta del Gran Comedor, con un par de largos aretes artesanales sin forma definida, y la cabellera rubia sujeta en un moño con su varita.- ¡Luna! ¿Cómo estás?

- Viva…- murmuró la joven mirando a cada uno de los presentes, hasta depositar su mirada en Harry.- ¿Iras esta tarde a Hogsmeade?...

Era en verdad extraña la situación que se había creado entre Harry y Lunática Lovegood. Aunque sus amigos había visto en un principio aquella cercanía entre ambos como efectos de una especie de conmiseración por parte de Harry hacia la impopular chica, las últimas semanas comenzaba a generar una serie de dudas respecto a la naturaleza de aquel vínculo invisible que unía a ambos jóvenes: por un lado, estaba la debilitada amistad entre Luna y Ginny, quien, sin dar grandes explicaciones, hacía comentarios aludiendo a la rubia como una traidora en cuestión de amores, y, por otro lado, las cada vez más frecuentes desapariciones de Harry en excursiones al lago, y el aire de misticismo que comenzaba a rondar a Luna cada vez con mayor intensidad, esparciendo rumores respecto a una extraña capacidad para adelantarse a los hechos que la venía caracterizando, al punto que mas que un compañero, la había propuesto como futuro reemplazo para Trelawney.

Hermione misma no sabía como interpretar aquella unión entre su amigo y la rubia, pero estaba segura que las teorías de Ginny respecto a un romance entre ambos eran erróneas, ilógicas, pues Luna y Harry no podían ser más opuestos… Los únicos más opuestos que ese par eran… Ella y Malfoy…

Apretando los dientes frente a aquel último pensamiento, indicó a sus amigos que les esperaría en el comedor y echó a andar, seguida de Ron, echando una última mirada hacia atrás.

- ¡Vaya parejita!- exclamó el pelirrojo en tono de broma.

- ¿Tú crees que…? No puede ser… son demasiado diferentes…

- Bueno… pero ya sabes como dicen… los opuestos se atraen ¿no?- ella abrió la boca tomando asiento en la mesa, pero sin decir nada volvió a cerrarla.- En todo caso, no creo que ocurra algo aún… Harry ya nos habría dicho…

- Supongo…- masculló, justo en el momento en que notaba haber quedado nuevamente sentada en dirección a la mesa donde el tomaría asiento. Se maldijo interiormente por el descuido, pensando en cuanto sufriría por ignorarlo cuando el llegara… pero Malfoy no llegó. Algo comentaban sus compañeros sobre el nuevo novio de Ginny, mientras ella lanzaba miradas desapercibidas a la mesa de enfrente… Pero el no apareció nunca. En ese almuerzo, no hubo un par de ojos grises con los cuales intercambiar miradas, pero, aunque ella no los notó, si había un par de ojos azules atentos a la insistencia de las miradas de ella…

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Parkinson?- le preguntó Goyle, buscando con la mirada el punto donde ella dirigía la suya, pero no encontró nada…

- Nada… Solo estoy armándome una historia…

- Si Malfoy está incluido, imagino que será muy romanticota, ¿verdad?- masculló alguien, soltando una risita.

- ¿Romántica?- bufó incrédula.- No… Si me conocieras un poco, sabrías que tengo predilección por las tragedias…- Y sin decir mas, se puso de pié y echó a andar en dirección a la biblioteca.

La verdad es que Pansy Parkinson no era una joven con muchos dotes, aparte de una belleza complementada de una coqueta picardía; pero si de algo se enorgullecía la joven, era de poseer un bien desarrollado instinto para presentir cuando algo no andaba bien… y, definitivamente, algo no andaba bien con Malfoy. Si bien no sabía cómo encajaba Granger en todo eso, estaba segura de la participación de la bruja en el problema, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a saber qué era…

Caminó hasta la biblioteca, recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Draco hasta dar con el. Sabía que el joven estaría ahí terminando su trabajo de encantamientos.

Cuando el la vio tomar asiento justo frente a el, sacándolo de su concentración, entornó los ojos en una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Granger contigo?- Draco dejó de escribir, y levantó la mirada hacia Pansy, encontrándose con una expresión ridículamente inquisitiva, y sin contenerse, echó a reír a destajo, ganando una adusta mirada por parte de Madame Pince, quien le indicó el letrero que impedía hablar en la biblioteca. Draco fue bajando la intensidad de sus carcajadas y esperó que la bibliotecaria retomara su puesto tras el escritorio antes de volver a enfrentar a Pansy.

- ¿Estás celosa de Granger?

- No es eso… Es que algo hay… lo sé… La muy bruta no ha dejado de buscarte con la vista durante todo el almuerzo, como si te esperara para algo…

- Pansy, Pansy… Lo más lógico es que quiera verme… la pobre tiene ojos, y en Griffindor hay bien poco que ver, ¿no? ¿Cómo iba ella a resistirse a mis encantos?- bromeó, para desquiciar aún más a Pansy, echando a reír nuevamente.- Lo siento… Pero me parece que estas alucinando, Parkinson…- y tras darle una mirada reprobatoria a la joven siguió escribiendo. Ella le contempló un largo rato en silencio.

- ¿Irás a Hogsmeade?

- No.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito terminar estos trabajos… y tu me desconcentras…

- No lo haré... En serio…- Draco arrojó la pluma sobre el pergamino con fastidio.

- Pues ya lo estás haciendo…- comenzó a retomar sus cosas como dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sabes, Parkinson… Creo que sería mejor si regresas con Warrington y me dejas en paz un rato, porque te me estas haciendo verdaderamente insoportable…- la joven se levantó con rabia, herida en su amor propio, y sin decir más nada, lo dejó. Draco permaneció de pie unos instantes, hasta que comprobó que ella no regresaría, y volvió a tomar asiento para terminar el pergamino. Llevaba cinco palabras escritas cuando una pregunta asomó a sus pensamientos. "¿Será verdad que Granger me estaba buscando?", sonrió incrédulo.

Alguien se detuvo a su lado. Era Zabini, que se le quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres, Zabini?- preguntó Draco cuando la mirada del otro comenzó a incomodarle.

- ¿Saber por qué te tomaste vacaciones tan largas?

- Fue solo un mes…

- Aún así… A nadie le tomó tanto tiempo como a ti…

- No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso por aquí…- masculló irritado, arrastrando las palabras. Blaise amplió su sonrisa.

- Nadie nos escucha… Todos están afuera para tomar los carruajes a Hogsmeade… - Draco siguió escribiendo, ignorándolo.- ¿No irás?

- No, Zabini… no iré…

- Bueno… tú te lo pierdes… - y dando media vuelta, el moreno desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, dejando a Draco sumido en pensamientos desagradables.

En cierta forma, Blaise tenía razón… Nadie se tomaba un mes, en medio del periodo escolar, para hacer lo que el había hecho. Bien podía haber esperado a las vacaciones de verano, como era lo más lógico de hacer, pero la salida de su padre de Azkaban a base de jurar lealtades en el Ministerio, así como prometer a todo el mundo mágico su devoción por derrocar al señor oscuro, había creado un contradictor problema: por un lado, pese a que se le concedió la libertad, así como la retribución de su nombre y prestigio, eran bien pocos los magos que confiaban en la palabra de Lucius Malfoy, por lo que seguían manteniendo sobre el una constante vigilancia. Y, por otro, los nuevos juramentos de Lucius, por más que fueran justificados en su situación, si quería dejar Azkaban, habían depositado entre los demás mortífagos la sombra de la duda… Y esto, dio paso irremisiblemente a la desconfianza. De poco valieron las razones de Lucius frente al lado oscuro, y el "Innombrable" resolvió el asunto pidiéndole a cambio una prueba de lealtad… La iniciación de su hijo…

Aunque Lucius Malfoy había retrasado aquel momento a la espera de tener un mejor pronóstico respecto al bando vencedor, de lo cual dependía la postura que haría tomar a su hijo (ya fuera a favor de Voldemort o de Dumbledore. Pese a eso, la constante insistencia del Señor Oscuro, así como la presión por parte de los demás mortífagos lo hicieron decidir aún en contra de los deseos de Narcissa, por la pronta iniciación de Draco. Y así se hizo, sin que el joven pudiera objetar mucho al respecto, por tratarse de una orden expresa de su padre.

Maquinalmente, el joven solitario en medio de la biblioteca se llevó la mano al antebrazo derecho, justo sobre aquella marca que tanto había celebrado Pansy la noche anterior, y a la cual el apenas acababa de acostumbrarse… Siempre había considerado la posibilidad de ser un mortífago más, pero nunca creyó que sería bajo esas circunstancias, y mucho menos que se sentiría internamente tan vacío como entonces.

Enrolló los pergaminos con rabia, y caminó fuera de la Biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y las primeras luces de la primavera hacían su ingreso por los amplios ventanales del castillo. Y justo entonces, la vio a ella, caminando en dirección a la salida. Iba envuelta en su capa, con su arremolinado cabello agitándose mientras caminaba rápido hacia la salida, como si alguien le apurase… _"Seguro que irá a reunirse con sus amigos"_, pensó Draco, en una mueca amarga. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta al comparar el vacío de el, con la idílica amistad de esos tres. _"Y yo me quedaré solo"_, sintió húmedos sus ojos. Hermione registró en el fondo de su bolso, comprobando que todo estuviera ahí, y siguió acercándose a la puerta, tan cerca de el, pero inconsciente de su presencia. _"¿Y si en verdad me estaba buscando en el comedor?"_, se preguntó, y movido por una inexplicable necesidad, le retuvo por la muñeca, obligándola a voltearse justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Hermione despegó los labios en una mueca extraña, mezcla de miedo y asombro. Se mantuvo estática, un largo rato, sosteniéndole la mirada, preguntándose internamente por cuáles podían ser las intenciones del joven al retenerla así.

-¡Quédate conmigo!- murmuró el, casi sin pensarlo, sosteniendo aún su mano, clavándole sus ojos grises, en los que ella alcanzó a distinguir los inadvertidos rastros de un llanto reciente. Aunque su petición sonaba a orden, a Hermione le pareció más bien una tentativa súplica, que, tocando en lo más profundo de su sensibilidad femenina, la hizo dudar.

Tenía múltiples razones para pensar que aquello no podía ser más que una maligna treta por parte del rubio y que lo más racional era liberarse de su mano y salir corriendo. Pero algo la obligaba a mantenerle la mirada, y quedarse ahí, pretendiendo inútilmente explicarse las razones ocultas tras aquella petición irracional.

Unos pasos se sintieron a lo lejos a través de la entrada principal. Draco le soltó al notarlo, retrocediendo instintivamente a su posición indiferente, oculto a la vista tras las sombras de la escalera; con su porte altivo, imparcial, frío… mirándola con desprecio. ¿Sería posible que toda aquella pantomima de falsa superioridad y cruel maltrato que caracterizaba a aquel muñeco rubio, no fueran más que un ahogado grito en busca de compañía… un terrible temor a la soledad constante? Ella quería creer que así era.

- ¡Hermione! Te estamos esperando…- advirtió Ron con la puerta entreabierta apremiándola a salir.- Todos se están yendo…- Hermione apreció un bufido ahogado por parte del rubio cerca de ella, pero la prisa de Ron frente al llamado que le hacía Harry a lo lejos, le impedía notar su presencia. "Vete, Hermione….", sugería la vocecita en su cabeza. "Esto no puede ser más que otra broma cruel del hurón…". Pero Hermione seguía inmóvil, justo frente a Ron. "¿Y si en verdad necesita ayuda?", planteó una voz proveniente de lo mas interno de su alma.

- No iré…

- ¡¿Qué!- preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. La joven, de reojo, pudo advertir como el rostro de Malfoy se volteaba hacia ella incrédulo… atónito.

- No he podido encontrar mi varita…- se justificó, apretando el bolsillo de la capa contra su cuerpo, para evitar que la varilla de madera se dejara ver a través de la tela.- … no puedo salir sin ella…

- Pero si la tenías hace un rato cuando…

- Si, si… Pero ahora no la encuentro… No sé dónde tengo la cabeza…- sonrió golpeándose sobre la frente con la palma de su mano.- Seguramente está entre algún libro de la biblioteca… Dile a la Profesora McGonagal que me quedaré a buscarla…

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó servicial.

- No, no…- negó con la cabeza, intentando no mostrarse demasiado deseosa de que se marchara.- Este es el último paseo a Hogsmeade, y me sentiría horrible si por mi culpa no pudieras retirar esas tarjetas de Quidditch que has dejado reservadas…- el joven abrió la boca intentando decir que no importaba.- Además… me duele un poco la cabeza, y quisiera estudiar para mi examen de "Aparición", y con ustedes aquí me es difícil concentrarme…- Ron sonrió ante aquel comentario.

- Está bien… pero ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Un par de grageas estarían bien…- La conversación comenzaba a parecerle eterna.

- ¿Algún sabor en especial?

- Da lo mismo…- Harry llamaba a Ron a la distancia.- Será mejor que te vayas…

- Está bien… Espero que no te aburras sin nosotros…- sonrió apretando los labios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.- Bien… nos veremos luego…- Dio la espalda a la joven, que se quedó apoyada en el umbral, despidiéndose de sus amigos con un movimiento alzado de su mano en la distancia, para luego cerrar la puerta y suspirar aliviada.

- ¡Lo único que le falta a la Comadreja, es ponerse un cartel en la frente diciendo que le gustas!- sonrió sarcástico el joven rubio, de pie frente a ella.

- Supongo que fui una tonta en esperar un gesto agradecido de tu parte…- resopló malhumorada. Draco la contempló de arriba abajo con suficiencia, y en un rápido movimiento, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Hermione lo apartó de golpe, mirándolo con rabia. El sonreía complacido.

- Debiste pedir que las grageas fueran de menta… Nos habríamos divertido…- siguió sonriendo, mientras la ira en Hermione aumentaba.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no quería estar solo…- aún al confesarlo sonreía sarcástico.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a Parkinson o a algún otro Slytherin…?

- No quería estar con ellos…- respondió en una mueca.

- ¿Y conmigo si?- Draco le clavó su mirada fría, a la vez preocupada, como si acabara de darse cuenta del interés reflejado en su petición. Hermione intentó sonreír.- ¿Con una "sangre sucia" como yo?- el joven lanzó una gran carcajada.

- Vaya, Granger… Me ahorraste el insulto…- ella entrecerró los ojos, maldiciéndose interiormente.- Pero… ¿Sabes qué?...- se acercó a ella con una actitud divertida, rozando con el dedo índice la punta de su nariz, mientras se mordía el labio.- Suena mejor cuando yo lo digo…- le guiñó un ojo, y envolvió la cintura de la joven entre sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame!- exigió ella, haciendo un infructuoso esfuerzo por liberarse.

- No hay nadie cerca, Granger… No hay necesidad de guardar apariencias…

- ¿Qué?

- Nadie sabrá que hemos olvidado nuestra enemistad por un momento…- seguía resoplando muy cerca de su boca.- No hay nadie para juzgarte por sucumbir a ese deseo "impropio" que tienes de besarme…

- ¿Qué?- repitió la pregunta, aparentando no comprender…

- ¿Me dirás acaso que no te gusta? A mí si… y lo admito…- Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada- No hay nada malo en admitirlo frente a ti, siempre y cuando no olvide que debo odiarte el resto del tiempo…

- ¡Estás loco!- bufó mirándole seria.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por decirte lo que pienso? ¿Por aceptar que aunque te odio, al tenerte cerca lo único que quiero es…?- sonrió insinuador, acercando sus labios más a los de ella, que se negó a aceptar el contacto en un principio… pero que poco a poco, fue cediendo ante el cálido estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Ella también lo odiaba… pero, a la vez… no podía negar el placer que le producía tenerlo cerca, acariciándolo… explorando su boca. Una sensación casi dolorosa, en que el odio se transformaba en pasión momentánea… pero odio siempre…

Al fin, Draco se separó de ella, inhalando ávidamente el aire del que había privado a sus pulmones.

- Las sensaciones que mayor deseo provocan en el hombre, son precisamente las prohibidas… - dijo el rubio. Hermione no asintió, ni negó… pero la expresiva ansiedad de su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, dejaba en claro que compartía aquel pensamiento. Draco entrelazó su mano a una de ella, sonriendo, y la instó a caminar hacia la escalera.- Vamos…

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó recelosa, volviendo en si.

- No pretenderás que nos quedemos parados aquí toda la tarde, ¿o si? Además… Si alguien nos ve juntos tendríamos que entrar en explicaciones que ni tu ni yo queremos dar…- la joven guardó silencio.- Vamos…

- ¿Pero a dónde?

- ¡Vamos, Granger! No te voy a violar, ni nada por el estilo…- los colores se agolparon en el rostro de Hermione, y Draco, al advertirlo, se mordió el labio divertido.- Solo quiero algo de privacidad…

Toda la lógica que pudiera haber en la mente de Hermione, le obligaba a gritos, a rechazar el ofrecimiento y salir corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, lejos del peligro inminente que representaba tener cerca a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo… no era la lógica precisamente lo que gobernaba las acciones de la muchacha en aquel instante, sino una fuerza aún más profunda, más oculta, y más intensa… Mordiéndose el labio, y maldiciéndose interiormente por sucumbir ante él, le siguió el paso sin oponer resistencia, comparándose mentalmente, mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos, con aquellas ratas del cuento muggle que, encantadas por la música, seguían al flautista ciegamente hasta su muerte… Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta negra, cercana a las mazmorras, pero a la cual Hermione no recordaba haber entrado. El joven hizo aparecer una llave color metálico con un movimiento de su varita, y luego la deslizó por la cerradura para abrirla, ofreciéndole a ella el paso en una mueca de fingida galantería. Hermione dudó unos instantes, pero al fin cedió al ofrecimiento, poniendo especial atención en que el no había cerrado con llave tras juntar la puerta.

- ¿No la cerrarás?- preguntó desafiante.

- No hay necesidad… Desde afuera solo puede abrirse con la llave, y desde adentro…-sonrió malicioso. Hermione intentó ocultar un leve temblor nervioso.- No te preocupes… No estás encerrada…- Hermione caminó rápidamente hasta ella, con el entrecejo fruncido, y tras comprobar que la manilla se giraba sin problemas, permitiéndole la salida, volvió a cerrarla, lanzando un suspiro. Draco comenzó a reír, y ella se sintió repentinamente estúpida…- ¡Ya te lo dije!- exclamó divertido- No tengo intenciones de abusar de ti…- enseguida caminó hasta una chimenea, donde hizo aparecer un tibio fuego con ayuda de su varita. Frente a esta había un amplio sofá color verde, tapizado en piel de dragón. Cerca de ellos una repisa; a la derecha un escritorio con pergaminos y libros del sexto año, y junto al sofá una pequeña mesita con golosinas. Todo parecía indicar que el joven pasaba ahí bastante tiempo.-Siéntate…- Ofreció Draco señalando el sofá hacia donde el caminaba.- No muerdo…

- Los escorpiones tampoco… pero pican…- El joven estalló en una divertida carcajada, que fue secundada por una débil mueca de Hermione, mientras ella tomaba su lugar junto a el, preguntándose ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó, haciendo aparecer una botella y dos copas suspendidas en el aire frente a ellos.

- No, gracias… No bebo…- respondió seca, pero el joven le puso la copa enfrente, insistiendo, hasta que ella la tomó, solo para sostenerla sobre su falda, sin acercarla a su boca.- ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara?- preguntó, observando al fuego consumir la madera lentamente.

- Ya te lo dije…- siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima, dando repetidos sorbos a su copa.- No quería estar solo.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Draco detuvo el borde de la copa en sus labios, y le lanzó una mirada quemante, contrariada. ¿Sería posible que ella lo notara?

- ¿Llorando? Creo que tanto leer te está afectando negativamente el cerebro, Granger… A parte de convertirte en una sabelotodo insufrible, te está dejando ciega…- Hermione bufó, poniéndose de pie frente al fuego, con los ojos fijos en las llamas. Draco se mordió el labio, lamentando cada una de las palabras dichas. Tras un largo instante de incómodo silencio, una fuerza mayor a la fría lógica que lo caracterizaba le hizo ponerse de pie impulsivamente, jalándola hacia el por su cintura, y aprisionando la delgada espalda de la joven contra su pecho, mientras sus labios murmuraban un "lo siento" tan imperceptible, pero a la vez tan sincero, que no hizo falta el sonido para transmitirlo a la joven, quien lo comprendió perfectamente, y aceptó el abrazo en silencio, tiritando con nerviosismo, mientras un cúmulo de sentimientos atiborrados en su alma pretendían infructuosamente convertirse en palabras, y su mente, luchando por retenerlos, buscaba una inexistente lógica al actuar de Draco… Pero, ¿qué importaba la lógica en un momento como ese en que el retiraba la ondulada cabellera, descubriendo su cuello, y deslizando tibios besos en busca de reacciones, de estremecimientos, de algún movimiento por parte de ella que le indicara que seguía viva, que había olvidado el comentario y que disfrutaba de aquello tanto como el. Hermione se volteó enfrentándolo, buscando su boca y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que quería hacer eterno. Sentía la capa deslizarse por sus hombros, y las manos de el recorriendo su cintura, su espalda, contorneando su busto y aprisionando con su mano territorios inexplorados del tibio pecho. Ella ahogó un profundo quejido dentro de su boca, y abrió los ojos, despertando a la realidad, apartándolo de ella bruscamente.

- ¿A qué estas jugando?- preguntó enfrentando las inexpresivas orbes grises de el, con una remanente ira, producto del recuerdo de un antiguo odio, al cual se aferraba como único escudo ante un nuevo sentimiento que la avergonzaba. Draco la exploró en silencio un largo rato, para terminar formulando una mueca sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?.

- Tengo un par de razones…- alzó una ceja sugestiva. Draco echó a reír.

- ¿Y aún así te quedaste?...

- Creí que…- bajó la vista confundida, sintiéndose tonta.- Creí que en verdad necesitabas compañía…

- Y así es…- caminó hacia ella atrapándola en un abrazo fuerte, y enfrentando la mirada furiosa de ella.- necesitaba una buena compañía…- sonrió sugestivamente, buscando sus labios. Hermione le apartó de ella, liberándose del abrazo, y enfrentándolo, con toda la ira de sus ser contenida en su mirada; pero Draco pudo advertir, certeramente, que el sentimiento expresado en los chispeantes ojos de la joven, no estaba dirigido a el, sino a ella misma…- Ahora entiendo…- sonrió burlón. Hermione alzó una ceja interrogante, maldiciendo esa sonrisa.- No es a mí a quien temes… Sino a lo que provoco en ti…

- Estás loco…- masculló al verlo acercarse lentamente a ella, acorralándola contra el muro, como un cazador a su presa.- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Facilitarte las cosas…- seguía sonriéndose. Ella temblaba.

- Déjame ir…

- ¿En verdad quieres eso?- se acercó a sus labios, aspirando su aliento agitado, deleitándose.- Yo creo que no… Menos ahora que te estoy… "obligando"…- se sonrió otra vez, mordiéndose los labios.- ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡¿Qué!

- Sentir que te obligo… así puedes justificarte ante tu ridícula conciencia pensando en que yo te he "forzado", cuando en realidad tu disfrutas de esto tanto como yo…- Hermione intentó decir algo… responder, pero un ansiado beso la silenció, obligándola a pensar… pensar en las palabras dichas por el joven… en la cuota de verdad que había en ellas… Y Draco aprovechó el silencio, para descender con las manos por su espalda, dibujar su cintura, y luego retomar un camino que había dejado olvidado cerca de su busto, presionando ahora sí, con mayor intensidad, y reteniendo la cálida respuesta que exhalaban los labios de ella, en un beso, tan profundo como eterno. La blusa fue aflojando los botones, fríos dedos la recorrían por debajo de la tela, y al aire iban quedando zonas nunca antes expuestas de su pecho, mientras el descendía con sus labios, reclamando como propia, cada zona con sus besos.

Recién cuando una inadvertida mano se escurrió bajo su falda, en busca de una calidez inexplorada, Hermione abrió los ojos, volviendo en sí, despertando como de un sueño de gloriosa inconciencia, y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de él, que tan laboriosamente había descubierto en medio de sinuosas sensaciones, le apartó de si, enfrentando su mirada, parcialmente conciente de la realidad de quienes eran, aún sumida en el ensueño.

- No puedo hacerlo… No así…

- ¿Hacerlo?- preguntó el joven, calmando su respiración, despegándose de ella.- ¿Te refieres a…?- lanzó una gran carcajada, apoyándose sobre el muro en una histriónica contorción de risas, ante la atónita mirada de ella- Lo siento, Granger, pero cuando quiera hacerte el amor, te llevaré a un lugar donde como mínimo haya una cama decente…- Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un rojo intenso, lo que ganó otra carcajada por parte del chico.- En verdad no se cual sea tu experiencia, pero los sofás no van con mi espalda…- siguió, calmando su risa exagerada. Ella, humillada y confundida, ya no oía sus carcajadas. Solo podía pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir… En lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer… Repentinamente, se sintió sucia… vacía… una cualquiera… Y sin importarle mas nada, haciendo caso omiso de la identidad de quien estaba frente a ella o de su burla, ella, Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y Premio Anual, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, echó a llorar como una chiquilla.

Transcurrieron unos minutos horriblemente dolorosos para la joven que sollozaba, encogida entre la pared y el piso. Draco había comenzado a pasear por la sala, sin hablar y sin mirarla. Hermione sentía sus pasos, su andar elegante, haciendo un eco sordo contra el suelo. Por fin se acercó a ella. Un mechón rubio surcaba su frente. Tenía los ojos grises vidriosos, los labios temblorosos. Hermione ahogó un último sollozo en su garganta, espantada. Poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella, clavó una mirada ardiente en su rostro surcado por las lágrimas que él mismo había provocado… De repente, se inclinó, poniéndose de rodillas, envolvió las piernas de la joven en un desesperado abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza… sollozando. Ella retrocedió, como si de un loco de tratase, y es que en verdad, la fisonomía de Draco parecía en aquel momento la de un enajenado.

- ¿Te arrodillas ante mi?- preguntó ella irónica. Reticente a olvidar la ofensa sufrida.- ¿Ante una "sangre sucia"?

- No me he arrodillado ante ti… - dijo con aire extraño, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas de ella.- Sino ante el dolor que te he causado…- Ambos guardaron silencio. Ella no preguntó. Algo presentía ya sobre aquel odio involuntario anidado en el alma de esos ojos de mercurio… Extendió sus brazos y lo envolvió, mientras el lloraba por aquella fatídica necesidad suya de destruir a todo aquel que se aventuraba a conocerlo… de buscar siempre la soledad como refugio, en una auto condena insufrible.

Permanecieron así, por largo rato, con miedo a moverse por no romper aquella atmósfera inestable, mientras el fuego se consumía, alumbrando vagamente la habitación donde una "sangre sucia" y un "sangre pura", compartían una tregua momentánea, ocultos a los ojos del mundo.

_**-MvsG-**_

Cuando Hermione regresó a la sala común, aún antes de la hora en que los demás debieran haber regresado, se encontró sorpresivamente con Ron, sentado frente a la chimenea, en compañía de Crookshanks.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

- Decidí quedarme después de todo… Pensaba hacerte compañía… pero no te encontré…- el joven se encogió de hombros, mientras en ella nacía un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

- Lo siento… Fui a… dar vueltas… no me sentía muy bien… Pero… ¿Por qué te quedaste, si te dije que…?

- No quería tocar el violín entre Luna y Harry…

- ¡Ah!- exclamó comprensiva, quitándose la bufanda frente al fuego. Ron mantuvo silencio un largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

- No es que sean pareja o algo así, pero… Lo parecen, y yo… no me gusta estar solo en una situación así… Si al menos hubieras estado tu…

- Debes aprender a compartir con ellos… De lo contrario, si Harry y Luna finalmente se hicieran pareja, tendrías que buscarte una novia solo para no sentirte menos…

- En ese caso tu serías mi novia…- solo cuando notó la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Hermione el pelirrojo comprendió que había dicho aquello en voz alta, y los colores se le subieron al rostro.- Es decir… ¿Sería lo más lógico no? Harry y Luna… Tú y yo...- sus mejillas tomaban un tono casi tan rojizo como sus cabellos.- Pero no es que deba ser así, claro…- intentó reír- De echo lo más ideal habría sido que Harry quedara con Ginny y tu conmigo… pero… ya ves… Quizás Harry termine con Luna y… y…- Hermione apenas contenía la risa al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy delirando… tanto leer me ha hecho daño… Mejor me iré a… a cambiarme ropa… si… eso…- y acto seguido caminó hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, sin tener la menos idea de par qué iba a cambiarse ropa.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enternecida por la infantil confusión de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo en que Crookshanks se ubicaba sobre su regazo y ella fijaba su mirada en el fuego, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido tras aquel extraño abrazo entre ella y el Slytherin, comenzó a atormentarla.

¿Por qué Draco se había separado de ella horrorizado cuando ella intentó devolverle el abrazo, mientras el se aferraba sus rodillas? No tenía sentido. Después de eso, el joven había secado las lágrimas que mojaban sus ojos grises, lanzándole una mirada confusa, justo antes de salir, dejándola sola, y sin comprender nada.

_**-MvsG-**_

**Hola! Yo otra vez después de mucho, mucho tiempo…. ¿Sabían ustedes que prohibieron contestar reviews? Justo ahora que había aprendido a hacerlo… Como sea… les mando mis mas grandes agradecimientos, y si tienen algo que decirme, me lo mandan a mi mail (esta en mi perfil… j eje je) o bien me dejan el suyo para responderles… (Se aceptan sugerencias y reclamos… así como también felicitaciones, j eje je… si es que alguien cree que las merezco) **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… He dejado abandonado esto de los fics (dedicándome a solo leer los de ustedes) por una cuestión de tiempo y salud (he estado con una de esas gripes horrorosas! A parte, mis hermanos de vacaciones se adueñaban del PC, y yo tengo un nuevo examen para esta semana…) Bueno… basta de disculpas, que ahora intentaré ponerme al día con este, pues con el otro fic (HP y el Libro Prohibido), estoy que ni lo termino (consecuencias del sexto libro, cuyas parejitas ideales me han dejado con ganas de matar a Rowling) pero estoy trabajando en un resumen de lo que iba a seguir para por ultimo cumplir con terminarlo… Pero este si lo terminaré… así que sigan leyéndolo please, que me encanta lo que está por venir… j eje je… Un beso grande… Alex.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: Draco no me pertenece (lloro)… Todos los personajes aquí citados son de Rowling (la malvada que me ha hecho llorar con el sexto libro), al igual que el mundo en que se desarrollan. (Siempre he pensado que esto es más que obvio… pero en fin… Alex.)**

**Capítulo 6: CONFESIONES.**

"**Una idea un poco atrevida suele**

**tomarse como grosera…¡tan acostumbrados **

**estamos a las palabras veladas! **

**¡Desgraciado del que inventa cuánto habla!"**

**-Faublas-**

Apenas una semana había transcurrido desde aquella tarde en que Draco Malfoy, horrorizado, huyera de un extraño abrazo. ¿El por qué? Simple respuesta: porque aquella inocente, inesperada y absurda demostración de afecto, pudo ser el principio de un funesto desenlace para ambos. El podía ser un Malfoy, y ella una "sangre sucia", pero algo se había roto aquella noche anunciando la funesta posibilidad de remover todo su mundo y transformarlo, para el, en una cuestión tan absurda como desconocida… Por eso, había decidido ignorarla eternamente… Y estaba seguro de que lo habría logrado, de no ser porque ella parecía tener la misma intención… pero con mejores resultados.

Esa mañana, con el seño fruncido, se descubrió a si mismo con la mirada fija en ella durante el desayuno. Se maldijo interiormente al notarlo. Blaise Zabbini comentó algo a su lado y el intentaba poner atención. _"¿Qué diablos se hizo en cabello?_", se preguntó a si mismo cuando, inconscientemente, volvió a clavar la mirada en la joven de la mesa de Gryffindor. Analizó aquella apariencia lisa de su pelo, habitualmente enmarañado. No le quedaba mal, pero el definitivamente prefería su otro estilo… Le daba un toque salvaje mucho más seductor…

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Goyle al notar su sonrisa.

- El nuevo peinado de la "sangre sucia"…- intentó burlarse con naturalidad, mientras se maldecía por haber caído nuevamente en mirarla. ¿Qué endemoniado hechizo le había hecho esa mujer?

- Pues no es precisamente el cabello lo interesante de "esa"…-insinuó Zabbini relamiéndose los labios. Draco le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que lo que hay bajo esa capa no es para nada despreciable…- el rubio se mordió la lengua, tragándose una inexplicable rabia. Así que… ¿alguien más había notado los atributos de la Gryffindor? En realidad era estúpido pensar que fuera el único.- …Espero con ansias una oportunidad para divertirme con ella…- varios de la mesa se voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos. Malfoy frunció el ceño frente a la mirada descaradamente sugestiva de su compañero.

- Dudo que esa oportunidad se de más que en tus fantasías, Zabbini…- intentó parecer indiferente. El aludido le clavó la mirada sonriendo, con una expresión que dejaba ver su determinación. Draco comprendió inmediatamente, mientras algo en su estómago se retorcía, que no se trataba de una fantasía erótica… Blaise contaba con ello.

- Espera y verás…- murmuró en voz baja, poniendo demasiado empeño en que solo el rubio lo oyera.- Ya no falta mucho para ello…¿verdad?- Draco comprendió.

- Lo que esperaré Zabbini…- murmuró arrastrando cada palabra con particular frialdad.- Es que tus intereses propios no arruinen el objetivo principal de esa noche…

- Descuida… No lo harán…- hizo un gesto con la mano, como de acatar una orden, y volvió a fijar su mirada en la Gryffindor, relamiéndose con lujuria. Por primera vez en esos seis años, Draco pensó que Blaise era verdaderamente repulsivo. Se puso de pie de un golpe.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Pansy. Draco entornó los ojos con fastidio y siguió caminando en dirección a la salida.

- ¡Corre que se escapa, Parkinson!- le gritó Blaise, secundado por las risas del resto, mientras la joven salía tras del rubio.

Harry volteó a mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, atraído por las risas que ahí se daban.

- ¿Qué será tan gracioso?- preguntó al aire. Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras notaba la ausencia de Malfoy. Ahogó un triste suspiro mientras recogía sus libros de la mesa.

- ¿Ya te vas?- inquirió Ron. Hermione pensó que desde hacía un tiempo mostraba demasiada preocupación en cada cosa que ella hiciera.

- Pensaba ir al lago… creo que necesito despejarme un rato y el aire aquí adentro me ahoga…

- Pues vamos contigo…- eso estaba lejos de ser lo que la joven deseaba, pero viendo al pelirrojo levantarse tan rápidamente, seguido de Harry, no le quedó más remedio que mirarles conmovida.

Mientras caminaban hacia el lago, se sintió algo extraña al comprobar que los tres se mantenían en silencio, al parecer, cada uno sumido en sus propias preocupaciones: Ron, con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros y el ceño fruncido, como lo hacía cada vez que se preparaba para enfrentar algo a lo que temía; Hermione enredando un fleco del liso cabello entre sus dedos mientras se maldecía por todo el tiempo que había invertido esa mañana en modificar la poción alisadora para lograr un efecto más prolongado, en vez de terminar el trabajo para Encantamientos. "_El cual debiste haber terminado la noche pasada…"_, le reclamó su conciencia. "…. _En vez de haberla gastado pensando en "el"…"_, entrecerró los ojos maldiciéndose, justo cuando Harry se detenía a mitad de camino.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

- ¡Luna!-dijo este golpeándose la cabeza a modo de autocastigo. Sus amigos se miraron sin comprender.- Había quedado de reunirme con ella ahora…

- ¿Una cita?

- No…- bufó Harry.- No es eso, Ron… Le ayudaré a buscar un álbum de fotos que alguien tomó de su baúl…

- A mi me huele a excusa…- sonrió Ron con escepticismo. Harry entornó los ojos.

- Ya para, Ron… -le reprimió su amiga.- Si Harry tuviera algo que decirnos ya lo habría hecho, ¿no?- intentó defenderlo, pero el notorio sentimiento de culpa que mostraba Harry no ayudaba mucho.- Como sea… Será mejor que vayas con ella si así habías quedado…- El joven asintió en silencio, despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos mientras corría hacia el castillo. Hermione se quedó mirándole un largo rato, pensando en sus propias palabras. "¿_Cómo puedes esperar que el no tenga secretos para ti, cuando tu misma les ocultas tus flirteos con el enemigo?_", se sonrió al sentir tonta aquella pregunta. Y entonces, recién entonces, notó el largo mutismo de su amigo pelirrojo, quien, con los ojos fijos en la punta de sus zapatos, abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada.- ¿Qué ocurre, Ron?

- Yo…- tartamudeó sin mirarla.- Quería…- se mordió el labio.- hablar con tigo sobre…- Una señal de alerta se hizo notar en los pensamientos de Hermione. Retrocedió casi por reflejo.- Bueno, yo…- se rascó la cabeza. Aún no parecía dispuesto a mirarla.- Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que tu…Bueno… que tu…- comenzó a levantar la mirada. Ella tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos. Al fin, la mirada de Ron se clavó en la de ella, y acto seguido, los ojos azules de su amigo se abrieron desmesuradamente, al igual que su boca.- ¡HERMIONE, TU CABELLO!...

_**-MvsG-**_

Draco caminaba apresurado a través de los pasillos, con la firme intención de que Pansy le perdiera la pista… ¡Cuan fastidiosa se había vuelto esa mujer!. Dio la vuelta velozmente en una esquina, sintió que ella le llamaba por su nombre, y sin pensársela dos veces, entró al baño de prefectos, pretendiendo hacer el menor ruido posible. Sintió los pasos de la joven en el pasillo, primero alejándose, luego volviendo a acercarse. El caminó hasta detrás de una mampara conteniendo la respiración. En verdad la situación era ridícula, pero comenzaba a temer más a las desagradables preguntas de Parkinson, que a la cercanía de un Dementor. _"En realidad se parecen bastante…",_ pensó. "_Parkinson tiene la misma habilidad que esas criaturas para llevarse tu felicidad."_, se sonrió divertido de esa idea, mientras Pansy inspeccionaba el baño con la vista. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, y se pudo oír unos pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Suspiró aliviado… por unos segundos, pues la puerta se volvió a abrir, haciendo el ruido típico de correr el picaporte al cerrarse. _"¡Maldición_!", exclamó al creerse enfrentado nuevamente a su compañera de casa, cuyos pasos se sentían caminando rápido hacia el lavadero de manos… El agua del grifo comenzó a sonar… _"Un momento… Esa no es Parkinson_", dijo para si Draco, observando a través de las rendijas de la mampara, a un cuerpo femenino con la cabeza sumergida bajo el agua, de espaldas hacia el.

La joven se estrujó el cabello, que seguía de aquel color "verde vómito", como lo había descrito Ron antes de entrar en crisis de risa por la apariencia de su amiga.

- ¡Maldita poción alisadora!- refunfuñó Hermione, quitándose la capa para evitar mojarla, y luego se deshizo también de la blusa. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en el agua para quitar los efectos secundarios de la poción mal realizada. _"Ya veo que lo mío no son las pociones"_, pensó. "_Yo y mis ridículas ideas de cambiar la fórmula… Aunque… pensándolo bien… De no ser por la posión… Ron… ¿Será posible que fuera a declararse?_"- negó con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, volviendo a quedar frente al espejo, registrando su cabello en busca de algún verde mechón residual.

Draco la observaba inmóvil. Sin saber cómo, una terrible rabia fue naciendo en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía una impura a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca… A evitarle en los pasillos, a huir de el después de las clases, a no responder a sus miradas durante las cenas, a, simplemente, hacer como si el no existiera… Como si nunca hubiera existido… Como si nada se hubiera roto? Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron enardecidos al verla ahí, de pie frente al espejo, sacándolo de su vida de un día para otro, mientras él no había pasado una sola noche sin pensar en ella… una sola clase sin recordar su aroma… una sola cena sin dejar de mirarla… Y ella ahí, como si nada, al margen de todo… Como si jamás hubiese sentido… Pero si había sentido… Y él lo sabía…

Hermione volvió a suspirar algo conforme por haber retomado su color castaño, cuando sintió algo moverse tras de ella…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- exclamó la joven olvidando su cabello mojado para cubrir la semidesnudez de su pecho con ambos brazos. Draco sonrió por el fallido intento.

- Deleitándome con el espectáculo…- sonrió con malicia. Hermione contuvo una maldición entre los labios, y lo observó largamente. Sabía que continuar la discusión, o pedir explicaciones, solo la llevarían a una situación que pretendía evitar hacía meses. No quería que todo aquel esfuerzo fuera en vano, así que, tragándose su dignidad de niña respondona, intentó caminar en busca de su blusa, pero Draco la detuvo, jalándola del brazo con su usual violencia. Su mirada denotaba enojo.

- Déjame ir…

- No… Me gusta como luces así…- la atrevida mirada con que la recorrió fue suficiente para subir los colores al rostro de Hermione y obligarla a ocultar la vista. Sentía que aquellos ojos de mercurio podían ver más allá de la tela. Draco la capturó con fuerza, pero lentamente, contra la muralla, presionándola contra su cuerpo, como lo había hecho otras veces, haciendo a la joven maldecirse interiormente por disfrutar de aquel toque sádico del rubio, que exhalaba su calido aliento en su oído frío e inhalaba el aroma del cabello mojado.- Extrañaba este olor…- murmuró en voz baja. Hermione intentó forcejear para liberarse, gozando de un mediano autocontrol que fue perdiendo mientras el reía divertido por su fallido intento. Hasta que ella, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo inútil, y enfurecida por su desventaja física, le reclamó enfrentándole a los ojos con una tambaleante cólera.

- ¿Disfrutas arrinconando mujeres?

- Si…- respondió sonriendo.- Y, si no me equivoco… Tú disfrutas de esto también…- dijo con una seguridad que hirió en lo más profundo el orgullo de Hermione, por la cuota de verdad que había en tal afirmación.

- Pues no es así…- mintió.- Me da asco…- Draco le examinó el rostro un instante, incrédulo, y luego echó a reír.

- ¡Que mal mientes, Granger!- las carcajadas resonaban al oído de Hermione como crueles latigazos, y agachó la vista adolorida, remeciendo el cuerpo en un intento por liberarse, pero sin conseguirlo.- ¿Me vas a decir que esto no te gusta?- preguntó aparentando inocencia, con una sonrisa casi angelical, mientras envolvía con su mano uno de los pechos de la Gryfindor, que ahogaba en su garganta un gemido indeseable. Draco esperó, examinando su reacción, y luego observó el cuerpo a medio vestir atrapado bajo el suyo, imaginando… El encaje negro de la prenda dejaba traslucir sin problemas los pezones sonrosados, bastante sugestivos… La respiración de ella era agitada, arrítmica, ya fuera por el miedo o la excitación… No importaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella sangre impura a pretender ignorarlo, cuando el no podía dejar de pensar en ella… En tenerla? La azotó con rabia contra la muralla a modo de mudo reclamo. En verdad comenzaba a odiarla más de lo que lo había hecho antes, si eso era posible. Quería humillarla… Quería hacerla admitir que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella… Porque si… Debía admitirlo… Aún odiándola, la deseaba… Y el sujetador comenzaba a ser un desagradable obstáculo en su camino.

Con una mano recorrió la espalda helada, y comprobó que esta temblaba… Sonrió complacido… Le temía… Jugueteó con el broche examinando la reacción en su rostro, comprobando como apretaba los párpados aterrorizada, sintiéndose perdida no tanto por la fuerza de Draco, sino por su propia y voluntaria inacción. Muy en el fondo, Hermione deseaba aquello… Ansiaba de una vez por todas sentir un cuerpo real, más que las imágenes de ensueño que la atormentaban por las noches, con él como protagonista. ¿Podría ser tan malo que ocurriera? Media hora antes lo habría considerado una abominación. Pero ahora… rendida bajo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras le quitaba la prenda, la idea no le resultaba del todo detestable. Pues, ¿quién iba a enterarse de aquello? ¿Quién iba a creerlo? ¿Malfoy y una _sangre sucia_? ¡Imposible!. Y refugiada en aquella imposibilidad, volteó a mirarlo, dejando, quizás por primera vez, relucir el deseo con descaro.

Draco, empeñado en deshacerse de la falda para conocerla completa, no notó aquel cambio, pero le encantó sentir las manos de ella desabrochándole la capa y deslizándose luego por los botones de su camisa. La falda al fin había caído, y el esgrimió una sonrisa victorioso, recorriéndola con la mirada, examinándola complacido. En verdad lucía bastante sensual con aquella pantaleta de encaje negro como única prenda. La miró a los ojos, y sin saber cómo ni porqué, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de besarla, lanzándose en busca de sus labios, ahogándola con fuerza. Y ella respondía… Recién entonces calló en cuenta de que respondía, y volvió a sonreír, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, mientras contemplaba sus dedos juguetear con uno de sus pechos abultados. El aliento agitado de ella impactaba en su rostro, y sentía los delgados brazos aferrarse a su cuello, envolviéndolo con ansias y buscando sus labios.

Hermione podía sentir aquella mano descender por su cuerpo, sometiéndola a un estado de semiinconsciencia, en que todo perdía importancia… Todo… excepto la sensación novedosa que la recorría, obligándola a dejarse llevar. Debió morderse el labio para ahogar un quejido cuando Draco acarició su abdomen, por debajo del ombligo. Le parecía increíble que existiera algo tan placentero como esa caricia, y que ella acabara de descubrirlo.

Sumida en tan deliciosas sensaciones, no fue conciente de cómo entrecruzaba sus brazos por debajo de la camisa de el… intentando distinguir qué superficie era más suave, si la seda negra, o la blanca piel de esa espalda… Busco sus labios inconscientemente, besándolos con especial devoción. El le correspondía… sonriendo seguramente... No importaba. Los brazos de Draco se enroscaron en torno a la cintura de ella y la alzó del piso, apretándola contra él mismo para sostenerla en el aire, nivelando sus labios a una misma altura.

Lentamente, se fueron separando de aquel extraño beso… Lentamente ella descendía por el cuerpo de el, hasta encontrar apoyo en la superficie bajo sus pies… Estáticos se contemplaron largo rato, en un absoluto mutismo. ¡Qué bello es el silencio, cuando, en ves de generar una distancia, establece un vínculo! Las manos de el seguían fijas a la cintura de ella, pero inmóviles. Y ella se había aferrado a su cuello… quieta. La mirada de uno fija en el otro.

- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- fue el quien rompió el silencio, casi lamentando hacerlo. Ella cambió la expresión, lentamente, hasta adquirir un toque nostálgico.

- Por la misma razón que tú huiste esa tarde…

- ¿¡Que yo huí?- intentó reírse, pero la seguridad que Hermione mostraba mientras se separaba de sus brazos, le impidió hacerlo.- ¿Y qué razón sería esa?

- Nuestras conciencias, advirtiéndonos que estamos jugando un juego tan absurdo como peligroso.- dijo lentamente, apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú lo sabes…- el negó sonriendo. Ella exhaló, denotando cansancio.- Esta situación podría llevarnos a sentir cosas que, siendo quienes somos, no conducirían a nada bueno…

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué "cosas"?- Hermione entornó los ojos con fastidio. El sonrió sarcástico- ¿No será que...- amplió la sonrisa- … te estás enamorando de mi, Granger?- ¿Cómo hacía para arrastrar tan maravillosamente cada palabra, se preguntaba Hermione, mientras el esperaba una respuesta, extrañado porque la joven no le hubiese maldecido ya por sugerir tal idea. Ella bajó la mirada al fin, y se abrazó a si misma al notarse desnuda… ¡Desnuda!… Estaba desnuda frente a el… ¿Qué mas daba ya que lo admitiera… que el lo supiera?

- Puede que si…- respondió con una voz dolorosa. Algo en el interior de Draco se revolvió. La boca se le secó instantáneamente, impidiéndole decir nada. Ella se inclinó para recoger su ropa. Se fue vistiendo lentamente, sin mirarlo. Se abotonó la blusa dándole la espalda y, sujetando la capa con su brazo izquierdo, salió del baño de prefectos secundada por el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse. Y el seguía ahí, temblando… Pero no de frío.

_**-MvsG-**_

El semblante de Snape al entrar a la sala de pociones, no era precisamente el más amable, vaticinando para el trío una nueva tortura. El hombre de nariz ganchuda recorrió con la vista entre sus alumnos, en busca de alguien.

- ¿Notaron que Malfoy no ha llegado?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

- ¡¿Cómo no haberlo notado!- murmuró Hermione en un susurro imperceptible, más para sus adentros que en respuesta a Ron, mientras se recogía el cabello húmedo con una pinza.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a Harry, quien seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como lo venía haciendo desde que se reencontraran en aquella clase.

- Me preguntaba dónde estará el hurón…- respondió frío, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera. ¿Sería que Harry sospechaba?.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar al rubio, con su cabello más desordenado que lo habitual, y sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, tomó asiento junto a Pansy. Hermione, que le había seguido con la vista desde su entrada, lanzó un suspiro doloroso, que debió ahogar en su garganta al comprobar que la mirada de Harry seguía fija en ella… examinándola. Ella bajó los ojos hasta su libro, aparentando leer. Al parecer, Harry si sospechaba algo.

Resultaba particularmente extraño que Snape aún no comenzara la clase. Pero, aún más extraño, fue verlo caminar lentamente hasta el pupitre de su alumno favorito y que lo enfrentara.

- Señor Malfoy…- Draco alzó la vista confundido.- Necesitamos hablar…

_**-MvsG-**_

La noticia de la muerte de su madre no fue algo que tomara a Draco por sorpresa… Aunque ello no la hizo menos dolorosa.

- Lo importante, Draco, es que sepas…- la voz de Snape, siempre tan inexpresiva, cumplía particularmente bien su papel dando aquella noticia nefasta, mientras se sentaba junto a el, sobre el sofá de su despacho.- que, cualquiera fueran sus motivos… tú no estabas entre ellos… No debes sentirte culpable…- Draco dibujó una mueca irónica. ¿Qué no debía sentirse culpable? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando sabía perfectamente cuál había sido el principal motivo de su madre para quitarse la vida? Ella misma se lo había advertido… _"Si te conviertes en uno de ellos, ya no me quedarán razones para vivir…" _¿No habían sido esas sus palabras?. Apretó entre sus manos la carta que Snape le había entregado, releyendo las últimas líneas:

"… _**Ya no me queda nada más que escribir… Tuyas serán mis palabras últimas, como mis últimas adoraciones.**_

_**Tu madre…"**_

Bufó algo inentendible, y haciendo un ovillo con el papel entre sus dedos, salió del lugar, sin decir una palabra.

_**-MvsG-**_

- ¡Hermione!- le gritó Lavander desde una de las mesas de la sala común, donde la mayor parte del sexto año de Griffindor devoraban las golosinas enviadas por los gemelos Weasley.- ¿con quién irás tu al baile de fin de año?

- Aún falta un mes para pensar en ello…- respondió entornando los ojos, mientras Ron comenzaba a toser, atragantado con un caramelo.

- O sea que ¿no tienes pareja aún? Yo creí que irías con Ron… Como Harry irá con Ginny…- Harry giró la cabeza instantáneamente, cuestionando la última afirmación. Habría querido preguntar de dónde demonios habían sacado una idea así, pero al advertir la risueña expresión de Ginny, comprendió que debía tratar el tema con más calma… mucha calma… para evitar herir los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

- Pues… a decir verdad…- comenzó Harry, intentando desmentir aquello con suavidad, pero la mirada aterrada de Ginny se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir con ella?- ¿Por qué Parvati tenía que ser tan desagradable a veces?

- No es eso… es solo que…- _"busca una excusa, busca una excusa"_- No sabía que Ginny y yo seríamos pareja…- los ojos de la pelirroja había adquirido un toque vidrioso, que amenazaba con tornarse en llanto.- Aunque no digo que la idea no me agrade… de hecho… me encantaría… es sólo que…

- ¿Quieres ir con ella o no?- volvió a preguntar la gemela Patil, mostrando impaciencia, sin comprender el problema del joven.

- Si… claro que si… pero… no se si ella quiere_…-"¡Que diga que no, que diga que no!"_, rogó, cruzando los dedos.

- Claro que quiero ir contigo…- exclamó la pelirroja. Harry sintió como si algo le golpeara en el estómago.

- Pero, Ginny… Probablemente quieres ir con otro… no quiero que vayas conmigo por compromiso…- prácticamente suplicaba por deshacer lo hecho, pero la pelirroja no comprendió el mensaje… o, si lo hizo, no le importó.

- No seas tonto… quiero ir contigo… Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras…

- ¡Ah!- exclamó, con cara de tonto, sin saber qué mas decir, y pensando, interiormente, en Luna. _"Y ahora… ¿con quién irá Luna?"_, se preguntó preocupado. No le gustaba la idea de perder la oportunidad de ayudar a la impopular joven a aparecer con una pareja, luego de que en el baile de navidad le había visto ser el blanco de las burlas de muchos por bailar sola, al ritmo de su propia música. Hermione, a su lado, pareció comprenderlo.

- Bien… y entonces…- siguió Lavander.- Yo iré con Seamus, Parvati con Dean y… Neville… Ah… Neville no tiene pareja…- el joven asintió apesadumbrado.- Veamos… ¿Qué hay de tu hermana, Parvati?

- ¿Qué pasa con Padma?

- ¿Tiene pareja?

- No…- masculló.- La muy tonta ha rechazado cualquier invitación que le llega, porque está empeñada en ir al baile con Draco Malfoy…

- ¿¡Malfoy?- la conmoción fue general.

- Si, si… ya sé que está loca…

- Aunque es una loca con buen gusto… - suspiró Lavander. Parvati asintió.

- Hablando de Malfoy…- interrumpió Seamus, justo cuando Ron pretendía hacer su intromisión preguntando sobre ¿Qué demonios veían en el hurón?- ¿Supieron lo que le pasó?

- ¿Qué?- entre todas las voces, fue la de Hermione la que destacó particularmente. Harry volvió a clavarle la mirada.

- Murió su madre… Dicen que se suicidó… Eso era lo que Snape quería decirle hoy, cuando lo sacó de la clase.

- Ya decía yo que no era un castigo por llegar tarde…-se quejó Ron.

- Eso es terrible…- musitó Ginny.

- Si… Es terrible que nunca lo castiguen por nada…- siguió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- reclamó Parvati con su ceja alzada. El pelirrojo musitó una maldición, y Hermione se puso de pié, lentamente.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry.

- A la biblioteca… Debo devolver un libro…- dijo registrando en su bolso hasta encontrarlo.

- Espera…- le llamó Ron, levantándose.- Voy contigo.

Tras salir de la sala común, dieron los primeros pasos en absoluto silencio. Por algún motivo, la presencia del pelirrojo junto a ella la incomodaba. Pero no dijo nada.

- Hermione…- Ron había vuelto a teñir sus mejillas de rojo. Ella volteó a mirarle, deteniéndose al igual que el, en medio del pasillo.- Quería saber si tu… Es decir… ya que no tienes pareja y yo tampoco… si tu…

- ¿Qué si quiero ir contigo al baile?- la idea le resultaba bien poco atractiva, pero… _"¿Acaso esperarás a que te invite Malfoy?",_ se mofó una vocecita en su interior.

- ¿Quieres?- El silencio que secundó a esa pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso, pero el ligero asentimiento de Hermione, no mejoró las cosas. Ron, respirando agitado, justo frente a ella, comenzaba a inclinar su rostro, en dirección a la boca de Hermione. Y ella, por alguna inexplicable razón, aceptó el beso.

Era un contacto tímido… suave… inocente… tierno… Pero Hermione comprobó con cierto disgusto que aquel topón inexperto de su amigo estaba lejos de hacerle sentir nada. Se separaron tan silenciosamente como habían empezado, y ella no pudo evitar reír por el gracioso rostro de Ron. En verdad tenía cara de estúpido… "_¿Luciré yo así cuando beso?"_, se preguntó. _"¿Cómo hace Draco para lucir atractivo aún en situaciones como esta?_". Ron la miraba esperando algún comentario, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

- Iré a dejar esto…- aclaró Hermione, señalando el libro para evitar responder.

- Si… bien…- masculló aclarándose la garganta, mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Yo iré a… iré con los demás…

- Bien…

- Bien…- Y ambos echaron a caminar, con uno maldiciéndose por el atrevimiento, y la otra, pensando en Draco…

_**-MvsG-**_

Grande fue la sorpresa de Hermione al encontrar a Malfoy sentado en una mesa frente a las estanterías, sumido en un libro… pero sin leer. Habría deseado poder pasar frente a el, sin decir nada…Haciendo caso omiso de su presencia… pero no podía. Era débil cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, y aún maldiciéndose por serlo, caminó en dirección al joven, tomando asiento a su lado… en completo silencio. El la sintió llegar. Pero siguió leyendo, sin decir nada. Y ella echó a leer también, apenas respirando. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? Imposible saberlo, pero Draco sentía que el mutismo se tornaba cada vez más insoportable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó volteando a mirarla.

- Creí que necesitarías compañía…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El la examinó un instante y comprendió.

- Veo que en este castillo las noticias vuelan…- sonrió sarcástico.- No necesito tu lástima, Granger… Tu debilidad por los huérfanos la puedes guardar para Potter…

- Lastima es lo que sentía por ti antes… Ahora es distinto…- dijo ella con tal calma que lo asombró.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- ella se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.- No sé que demonios pretendas, "sangre-sucia", pero te advierto que no caeré en tu ridículo juego de sentimentalismos tontos…- dibujó una sonrisa hiriente en sus labios… Pero ella ya conocía esa sonrisa, y siguió mirándole, manteniendo por un largo rato un incómodo silencio, que Draco temía romper.

- Me pregunto…- dijo ella al fin, con convicción en su voz.- …qué pudo haberte herido tan profundamente, como para que te esfuerces tanto en ocultarlo…- El intentó sonreírse ante aquella idea, pero un nudo comenzaba a cobrar forma en su garganta, y tuvo miedo… Miedo de que ella fuera capaz de conocerlo, como nadie lo había hecho… Miedo de dejarla abrir la puerta a su interior, y ya no poder cerrarla… Miedo a lo desconocido… miedo a ella.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo como cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado de cerca por los ojos café avellana de ella. Acomodó la silla en su lugar bajo la mesa, y apoyó ambas manos sobre el libro, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. Ella no decía nada. Solo estaba ahí, como muda compañía… Draco volteó a mirarla. La joven seguía sentada, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

- Gracias…- musitó en un susurro, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba inconscientemente por la mesa, hasta rozar los dedos de Hermione. – Pero ya estoy bien…- le dedicó media sonrisa, y dando la media vuelta, salió del lugar.

_**-MvsG-**_

**Hola! Fin de este capi…. Lo terminé antes de lo que pensaba hacerlo para aquellos que se van de vacaiones y así me lo pidieron, y también para quienes me dan su apoyo constante con sus lindos reviews… Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, y les aviso que el próximo capítulo es mi favorito de todos! Siii! Y después de ese, vienen los últimos para el final, de modo que serán en total unos 10 capítulos! Estoy terminandolos rápido porque se me vienen los exámenes y no me quiero quedar con este incompleto… Les mando un beso muy grande a todos los que me dan su apoyo, y a los que no me dejan reviews, les pido que lo hagan , porque no soy muy sociable, así que mails informándome reviews es lo único que recibo en mi correo… (triste y solitaria vida mía… buuu)**

**Un beso grandote! Alex. (PS: ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con eso de que no se puede responder reviews?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, Queridos amigos! Aquí estoy nuevamente… Esta vez no tardé mucho, verdad? Menos de una semana… Es que, como ya les dije… lo terminaré antes de entrar a exámenes… Así que los impacientes ya pueden descansar tranquilos… Lo que si les rogaría es que me dejen al menos un review por capítulo, pues no me gustaría perderme aumentar el total de comentarios a mi historia por actualizar muy rápido y que lean todos los capis juntos… ¡Nop!… definitivamente esa no es la idea… Pues el pago para el escritor humilde (como yo), son precisamente sus comentarios… Y yo quiero tener muchos, muchos! Ja ja ja… Un beso grandotote… Chau!**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo, pudiera contener escenas no aptas para mentes débiles, reprimidos sexuales, mojigatos, alharacas o menores de edad( digamos… menos de 13?) … ja ja ja… Ya ven… Están advertidos! Pero tampoco se asusten, que no es nada perverso ni del otro mundo… Es solo lo que yo llamo el "clímax" de la historia… Ya saben como dicen… "Si no puedes vivirlo… escríbelo!" Un beso grande… y espero no pervertir sus inocentes mentecitas… **

_**-MvsG-**_

**Capítulo 8: BAILE EN EL ATARDECER.**

"_**¡Ah! ¡Cuán cruel es el intervalo que separa**_

_**la concepción de un proyecto de su ejecución!**_

_**¡Qué de vanos terrores! ¡Qué de irresoluciones!**_

_**Se trata de la vida… ¡No!...**_

_**Se trata de algo más: ¡Del Honor!..."**_

**- Schiller-**

Harry contemplaba en silencio el perfil de la joven sentada frente al lago, dibujado con los débiles rayos del sol que se ocultaba. Algo había de excitante en aquel rostro pálido de mirada extraña… No era ciertamente una fisonomía de particular belleza… Sus ojos saltones eran más bien graciosos, sus labios pálidos, demasiado delgados para despertar pasiones… Su nariz recta, apenas y tenía gracia… Pero el conjunto… Ese "todo" acicalado de extraños aretes, vestir extravagante y aire soñador, imprimían en ella un toque de individualidad que resultaba, según Harry, mucho más atractivo que el de cualquier otra muchacha. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a verla así? No tenía idea, pero no había sido hasta ese instante, mientras ella hundía su mirada en el lago cristalino, que Harry fue capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó, desde su ubicación, sentado a estrecha distancia de ella. Luna lanzó un largo suspiro antes de voltear a mirarle.

- En el tiempo…- murmuró en voz baja. Harry le miró extrañado.- En que daría lo que fuera para detener el tiempo…- pestañó.

- ¿Con qué objeto?- La joven de encogió de hombros.

- Adoro los atardeceres… Pero no la noche y su oscuridad…-hundió nuevamente su mirada en el lago.- Sin embargo uno precede al otro, así como la calma a la tormenta… Son parte de un mismo ciclo, tan inevitables como vivir… y morir… Por eso quiero detener el tiempo, en un atardecer eterno…- volvió a clavar su mirada en Harry, y sonrió. El respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual.

- ¿Por qué a veces tengo la impresión de que me ocultas algo?- Ella no sonrió, ni dejó de mirarle. Su rostro adquirió una triste expresión.

- Nada que debas saber…-murmuró bajando la mirada hacia una flor marchita depositada en el espacio de césped que los separaba- Son sólo presentimientos…- acarició la flor con sus dedos.

- Y ¿qué dicen tus presentimientos?- preguntó inseguro, llevando sus dedos a la misma flor, hasta rozar los dedos de ella. En el rostro de Luna se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Que la oscuridad se acerca…- a sus palabras siguió un largo silencio, mientras Harry entrelazaba su mano a la de ella.

- No hablas de la noche, ¿verdad?... – ella negó con la cabeza.- Hablas… de otro tipo de oscuridad…-murmuró con voz trémula, y ella asintió. Harry apretó su mano con fuerza.- ¿Aceptarás bailar conmigo mañana, durante el baile?- su pregunta sonaba a ruego.

- Si a Ginny no le importa…- sonrió dolida.

- Si es mi último baile, quiero tenerlo contigo…- sintió su voz quebrarse por a aquella confesión, pero le sostuvo la mirada.- ¿Irás?- ella asintió.

- Iré…

_**-MvsG-**_

- Harry…- gritó el pelirrojo al verle llegar a la sala común.- ¿Has visto a Hermione?- El muchacho de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

- No… No la he visto…- respondió caminando hacia las escaleras.- Seguramente está en la biblioteca…

- No… ya busqué ahí…- se lamentó su amigo.- Pero…- se acercó mas a Harry, hablándole en voz baja para que los demás no oyeran.- ¿Podrías buscarla en el mapa?… Es que en verdad necesito hablar con ella….- Harry le sostuvo la mirada un momento, dudando.

- Lo siento, Ron… Pero no tengo el mapa… Lo dejé por accidente dentro de un libro, en la cabaña de Hagrid…- Su amigo inclinó la vista desilusionado…- Pero, seguro que está por llegar…

- Si… tienes razón… la esperaré… Gracias de todos modos.- Le dedicó media sonrisa nostálgica antes de volver a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea. Harry siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio.

Algo que a Harry no dejaba de molestarle, era verse en la necesidad de mentir a su mejor amigo, cada vez con más frecuencia, para evitarle un arrebato de furia, que sería la reacción más obvia, al saber de la verdadera ubicación de Hermione. Él mismo había sido presa de una creciente ira el día en que la vio por primera vez, a través del mapa, en el baño de Prefectos junto a Malfoy.

Había intentado, desde entonces, en innumerables ocasiones, sacarle información al respecto, pero sin atreverse a enfrentarla francamente. Después de todo, no tenía más pruebas que sus sospechas, y la frecuencia de las desapariciones de la chica. Además… podía tratarse simplemente de un habitual intercambio de insultos entre su amiga y el "hurón", al cual Hermione hubiese preferido no hacer alusión. Pero… ¿Por qué no haberles hablado de ello, cuando siempre lo hacía?

Se dirigió a su baúl, decidido a rebatirse a si mismo… Sacó el mapa… No había dejado que Ron lo viera por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar en el, pero quería pensar… necesitaba pensar, que sus miedos eran infundados, de modo que pronunció las palabras mágicas para tener frente a él, el panorama completo del castillo, y… dejando escapar una maldición, vio como la motita con el nombre de "Hermione Granger", estaba justo al lado de la de "Draco Malfoy"…

_**-MvsG-**_

En verdad había sido un encuentro fortuito. Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia su sala común, jamás pensó en encontrarse con Draco… Pero ahí estaba. Y el parecía tan sorprendido como ella del encuentro. ¿Cómo es que el destino conseguía reunirlos siempre que no había más testigos que el silencio del pasillo? Era algo que se preguntaban ambos.

Draco fue el primero en detener su paso. Hermione le imitó, quedando justo frente a él, mirándole insegura de sí misma, sin saber bien porqué se habían detenido. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, echándose las manos a los bolsillos y apoyándose en la pared. Ella le respondió con un suspiro.

- Nuevamente solos… - rió él. A Hermione le pareció sincero, y rió también. Compartieron un largo instante de silencio.

- Luces bien…- el la miró confundido.- Me alegra que superaras lo de tu madre…- sonrió amena. Hubo otra pausa incómoda.- Debo irme ya…

- Yo también…- ella comenzó a caminar.- ¡Granger!- la llamó haciéndola detenerse y voltear a mirarlo.- ¿De qué color será tu vestido?- la joven le miró sin comprender.- ¿Irás al baile no? ¿De qué color será lo que uses?

- Rojo…- respondió, aún confundida. El sonrió y dio unos pasos, acercándose a ella.

- Lo supuse…- sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo, empuñando algo. Con la otra, tomó la mano de Hermione, y depositó en ella el objeto. La joven le miró sorprendida al descubrir un delicado prendedor de cabello con incrustaciones de rubíes destellantes.- Pensé que podría servirte…

- No puedo aceptarlo…- negó con la cabeza intentando devolverlo, pero el volvió a depositarlo en su mano.

- Ayudará para domesticar tu cabello…Así no tendrás que alisarlo…- sonrió malicioso. Ella se mordió el labio, confundida.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?- el joven se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

- Supongo que me gusta tu cabello enmarañado…- murmuró mientras su mano ascendía hasta el pelo de ella, y jugueteaba con un rizo.- ¿Irás con Weasley?- preguntó en un tono frío. Ella asintió, dando inicio a una nueva pausa entre ambos.

- Debo irme…- dijo al fin, y la mirada gris lo consintió, viendo como ella comenzaba a caminar, y luego se detenía a unos pasos.- ¡Draco!- exclamó volteando nuevamente.- Gracias…- y sin esperar respuesta por parte de el, se perdió por el pasillo, mientras el se preguntaba a si mismo, ¿qué diablos había sido aquello? ¿Podía ser que en verdad al tomar aquel prendedor de entre las cosas de su madre, hubiese pensado en Hermione? ¿Por qué si no lo había tomado?... Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su interior… Algo extraño que no se podía explicar… que no quería explicar…

Comenzaba ya a caminar de regreso a su propia sala común, cuando, una voz de alerta dentro de el, lo hizo detenerse, recordando las últimas palabras de la joven… _"¡Un momento!"_, abrió los ojos sorprendido. _"¿Me ha llamado "Draco"?"_… ¿Por qué algo así podía hacerlo sonreírse tontamente?... Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, intentando seguir su camino. _"¡Amor!…"_, murmuró para sí. _"…¡En qué locuras consigues hacernos hallar placer!"_. Y nuevamente detuvo el paso, pero esta vez aterrado. ¿Había dicho **_"Amor"_**?.

_**-MvsG-**_

Ron Weasley, de la mano de Hermione, hacía su ingreso al Gran Comedor que, dispuesto para el Baile de Fin de año, lucía esplendorosamente decorado. Los gemelos le habían enviado una nueva capa, de las más elegantes encontradas en Diagon Alley, con la que el joven lucía más seguro de si mismo, como si la imponente tela que lo cubría, pudiera sumar dignidad a su persona… Pero ni aún con esa costosa capa sobre sus hombros, se sintió a la altura de la joven que llevaba del brazo. Y es que, Hermione Granger, con su largo vestido rojo, de hombros descubiertos, y sin más adorno que un lujoso prendedor asido a su maraña de cabellos, atraía las miradas de todo varón que se preciara de serlo, aquella noche.

Los comentarios en torno a la pareja, no fueron pocos, y si a esto se suma el creciente rumor de un romance entre ambos personajes, se podrá entender por qué todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos mientras descendían por las escaleras del salón, algunos mirándoles enternecidos, otros con incredulidad, y unos pocos, finalmente, con notoria envidia.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Ginny, indicándoles que tomaran asiento en la mesa que Harry y ella ocupaban. Ron se encogió de hombros con cierto nerviosismo, y Hermione se mordió el labio. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era explicarle a sus amigos que el pelirrojo había escogido precisamente esa noche para declararle su recién descubierto amor por ella, a lo que ella respondió evadiendo un nuevo beso, y pidiéndole tiempo para pensarlo. Aunque alegó estar confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y que la noticia la tomaba de sorpresa, lo cierto era que lo último que quería en el mundo era arruinar la noche al pelirrojo, contestándole con un "no" rotundo, que habría sido su respuesta más sincera.- ¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar exigiendo una respuesta.

- Tuve problemas con mi cabello…- mintió ella, mientras Ron hundía la cabeza entre sus hombros, maldiciendo para sus adentros la curiosidad de su hermana. Ginny les dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el centro del salón, donde algunas parejas comenzaban a bailar, cambió el tema.

- Me encanta esta canción…- murmuró en una clara indirecta para Harry. El muchacho de ojos verdes, con el rostro inclinado hacia delante, y jugueteando con un cubierto de la mesa, parecía sumido en algún profundo pensamiento.- Harry…- El soltó el objeto y volteó a mirarla, con cierta indiferencia.- ¿No quieres bailar?- Hubo un largo instante de incómodo silencio, en que el aludido analizaba la situación, así como las posibles consecuencias de su respuesta, hasta que, finalmente, decidió arriesgarse, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. Una fugar sombra se posó en los ojos de la pelirroja, pero aún así sonrió, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia los danzantes, pero sin verlos.

Ron estaba demasiado preocupado de lo que pudiera ser la futura respuesta de Hermione a su proposición de amor, como para notar aquel rechazo hacia su hermana, pero la castaña, en cambio, como toda mujer con un lado femenino bien desarrollado, comprendía perfectamente las palabras ocultas en el silencio de la pareja sentada frente a ellos, y, aunque comprendía en parte los motivos de Harry, habría querido golpearlo ahí mismo por herir tan profundamente a su amiga.

- Iré por algo de beber…- comenzó Hermione con una idea fija.- ¿Me acompañas, Harry?- se apresuró antes que el pelirrojo pudiera ofrecer sus servicios.- Ron cuidará de Ginny, ¿si?- y, con aquella facilidad con que las mujeres pueden comunicar sus pensamientos a través de palabras disfrazadas, Ginny comprendió las intenciones de su amiga y le sonrió con cierto agradecimiento, alentando a Harry a obedecer.- Harry…- comenzó cuando estuvieron ya a cierta distancia de los hermanos.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa?- bufó el, recorriendo el panorama en busca de alguien, indiferente a ella.

- ¿Por qué le has invitado si es otra persona con quien querías estar?- el le clavó la mirada, sorprendido. Poco a poco, esa sorpresa se fue tornando en seriedad.

- Por la misma razón que tu has aceptado a Ron…- algo en el interior de Hermione tembló.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No querías estar con el, realmente… Pero no has tenido más opción… Ya sea por cobardía o raciocinio…

- Mi caso es muy distinto al tuyo… Tu pareces empeñado en amargar la noche a Ginny como castigo por haber aceptado ser tu pareja… Yo, en cambio…

- Tu querías venir con Malfoy…- Hermione contuvo el aliento intentando procesar aquello, mientras Harry volteaba la vista, lentamente, clavando sus ojos en ella… Dos profundos ojos verdes en que se leía claramente el mensaje: "Yo conozco tu secreto"…

- ¿Estás loco?- la negación es el primer escudo del ser humano frente a la falta inflingida.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo…?

- Olvídalo…- masculló Harry, volviendo a perder su vista entre los danzantes, con una mirada nostálgica.- Este podría ser el último baile, ¿sabes?...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Puedo sentirlo… Y Luna también…

- ¿Querías venir con Luna, verdad?- El joven asintió.

- Y tu con Malfoy…- Ella asintió, respondiendo a la sinceridad de su amigo.- ¿Sabes que es un mortífago, no?

- Quiero creer que es solo un rumor…- inclinó la cabeza.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- El mapa…- masculló. Hermione se sintió realmente tonta… ¿cómo no pensó nunca en ello?- Eso y que no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche…- Hermione dirigió la vista en la dirección en que Harry señalaba, y ahí lo vio: magnífico en su amplia capa negra, cogiendo elegantemente una copa, con su expresión altanera, de desenfadada aristocracia. Y… sus ojos grises… clavados en ella.- Debes tener cuidado, Hermione…

- Lo sé…

- Tu corazón puede enamorarse de una piedra… Pero eso no significa que la piedra ame…

- Lo sé…- sonrió nostálgica, despegando la mirada del rubio y devolviéndola a su amigo.- No te conocía ese lado filosófico…- bromeó, y el le sonrió de vuelta.

- Nunca hemos bailado juntos…- confesó al aire. Y ella comprendió.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Bailamos?...- rogó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta, y ella le tendió su mano, sonriendo.

**_-MvsG-_**

Pansy seguía marcando el compás de la música con su pie, mientras Draco, de pie a su lado, ignoraba descaradamente la indirecta. Estaba demasiado absorto en resolver el misterio de sus propios sentimientos, con los ojos clavados en un vestido rojo.

- ¿Por qué la sangre sucia baila con el cararrajada?- preguntó Blaise a su lado, con su jocosidad alcohólica.- Creí que la cosa era con Weasley…

- Seguramente le gustan los tríos…- agregó alguien mas, ganándose una carcajada general por parte del resto de la mesa. Draco volteó la mirada hacia los suyos, que seguían lanzando comentarios que culminaban en atronadoras carcajadas. De la nada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Blaise dando otro trago a su vaso.

- De ustedes…- respondió tranquilo, depositando su propia copa sobre la mesa.- de que están borrachos, hablando en un modo trivial, pero con el aire y el tono de quienes pronuncian las palabras más maravillosas e interesantes…- Goyle recorrió los rostros de sus compañeros, para comprobar que estaban tan atónitos como el frente al comentario.- Subjetivamente, claro, tienen la sensación eufórica de estar "el la cumbre del mundo", pero en realidad, no es más que un estado de "autoinflación"…- dicho esto, volvió a sonreír, echándose contra el respaldo de la silla, con aquella superioridad que tanto irritaba a Zabbini. Un silencio incrédulo recorría el rostro de los aludidos, que, con sus neuronas trabajando lentamente, aún no captaban el mensaje.

- Creo, mi querido Malfoy…- comenzó Zabbini, con aire ponzoñoso.- que "_la misión"_ que se te ha encomendado, ha acabado subiéndote los humos a la cabeza…- Draco dejó de reír.- Solo espero… Por tu propio bien… Que tengas las agallas para llevarla a cavo… O seré el primero en mostrarte el castigo para los que fracasan…

- ¿Piensas vengarte de todos estos años estando a mi sombra?- sonrió incrédulo. Los demás les miraban en un ambiente tenso.

- Sí.- respondió con convicción, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Y me podrías decir cuáles son esos castigos?... Así tendré una idea de cómo tratarte cuando nos metas en problemas por tus placeres personales…

- ¿Te refieres a Granger?- La expresión de Draco cambió instantáneamente frente a aquel nombre… Blaise lo notó.- No te preocupes… la dejaré entera para cuando tengas tiempo de divertirte con ella… Porque estoy seguro, y creo no equivocarme, que tu tarea en esto te tomará más tiempo del que tú crees… Pero… ya sabes como dicen… Con grandes cargos, vienen grandes responsabilidades… ¿No era así la frase?- ¿Cómo podía Zabbini resultarle tan absolutamente repulsivo, era algo que Draco no entendía. Su impulso innato durante todo aquel discurso de su compañero, habría sido golpearlo hasta matarlo… Hacerse tragar sus palabras… Hacerlo desistir de su idea de meterse con Granger…. Granger… Y así, la "sangre sucia" volvía a su mente, y con ello un mar de sensaciones contradictorias y pensamientos imposibles que amenazaban con estallar dentro de el.

- Si… Así es la frase…- respondió, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.- Lástima que tu nunca sabrás lo que es un gran responsabilidad…- masculló aparentando ironía, pero en realidad su pensamiento ya no estaba ahí. Se puso de pié en dirección a la mesa de los refrescos, sin decir mas.

- ¿De qué misión hablan?- preguntó Goyle, sin comprender.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Malfoy?

- Matar a…- había comenzado Crabble, siendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

- Cuando queramos hacer públicos nuestros planes, Crabble…- expuso Theodore Nott con su voz fría de ultratumba.- Serás en el primero en saberlo… Por ahora… ¡Cierra la boca!...- El joven de ojos negros volvió a tomar asiento, mientras Pansy volvía lentamente sus ojos a Draco, y de ellos, al objeto de la atención del chico…

**_-MvsG-_**

- ¿Te molestaría devolverme mi pareja?- murmuró Ron a espaldas de Harry, aparentando enojo. A su lado estaba Ginny.

- ¡Lástima!...- exclamó Hermione entre risas.- Justo que comenzaba a aprender a no pisarme…- los cuatro amigos compartieron una sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo ubicaba su brazo en la cintura de Hermione, y comenzaban a bailar.

Ginny, en su sencillo vestido azul, tenía un aire verdaderamente tierno. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, antes de ser una pareja indeseable, fue su amiga y compañera… Y la quería.

- ¿Bailas?- le preguntó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la joven, que tendió sus manos, aceptando. La música era lenta, agradable, pero algo impedía a Ginny apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Un sensación interior de no estar haciendo lo correcto, de que aquello, aunque fuera lo que siempre había anhelado, no estaba bien.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente, en medio de la melodía, y aún antes de que Ginny volteara la cabeza para mirar a quien llegaba, supo la razón: Luna Lovegood.

¿Desde cuándo el corazón de Harry palpitaba tan rápidamente con la sola presencia de la joven? ¿Desde cuando sentía la boca secársele al verla? ¿Desde cuando lo embargaba aquella sensación de que, de no estar con ella, estaba sumido en la más profunda soledad, eran preguntas que mortificaron a Harry en aquel instante, al comprobar que ella había llegado. Pese a todo, había ido, aún exponiéndose a ser nuevamente la burla de los otros, con su cabello en un moño extraño y desordenado, su vestido, demasiado grande para resaltar algún atributo, demasiado sencillo para atraer atenciones, y su extraña forma de moverse como si caminara entre nubes, con paso soñador… Un par de bailarines notaron su presencia, y los murmullos empezaron a correr… Luego las risitas burlonas, que tanta gracia causan en algunos, y tanto dolor generan en otros… Y aún así, había ido…

- ¿Sabes, Harry?- comenzó Ginny a su lado, aún manteniendo el compás del baile, pero casi sin moverse. El volteó a mirarle, pero sin perder de vista al objeto de su repentina desesperación.- Creo que no hicimos bien en venir juntos solo por que Parvati nos insistiera…- Harry la miró. Eso no sonaba a reclamo, como el esperaba, sino a disculpa.- No quiero ser desagradable, pero lo que me gusta de los bailes es precisamente bailar, y contigo… bueno… en realidad… aparte de recibir golpes en mis pies…- sonrió nerviosa.- Creo que, será mejor que le pregunte a Terry si quiere bailar… Después de todo, se suponía que estábamos de novios, y cuando he aceptado venir contigo, el pobre se ha quedado sin pareja…- volvió a sonreír. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto, si mostraba tan poca convicción en lo que decía?- Además…- siguió, frente a la mirada incrédula de Harry.- Creo que Luna necesitará una pareja para cerrarle la boca a todos esos habladores… ¿Y quién mejor que el "Gran Harry Potter" para ello?- volvió a sonreír, mientras Harry se preguntaba si la joven quería decir lo que el pensaba que quería decir…

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó conmovido. Ella asintió desviando la vista.

- Y será mejor que te apresures porque ella parece haberse aburrido ya…- señaló a la joven que comenzaba a abandonar el gran comedor, saliendo por la puerta. Harry volteó a mirar una última vez a Ginny, sonriendo.

- Gracias, Ginny…- y dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo tras de Lunática Lovegood, dejando el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella. La joven se encogió de hombros.

- Que me he cansado de que Harry me pisara, así que lo he echado a volar…- sonrió. Hermione advirtió sus ojos vidriosos.- Iré por Terry…

- ¿Por Terry?

- Si… A ver si me perdona…- torció el labio, y se dirigió a la mesa de este. Ron y Hermione observaron en silencio como la joven convencía rápidamente al muchacho, y salían a bailar.

- ¿Tu también me echarás a volar si te piso?- preguntó curioso. Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza.- ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! Me he agotado más intentando no pasarte a llevar que bailando... ¿Te molesta si voy al baño? Necesito refrescarme el rostro.- solicitó suplicante, y Hermione asintió divertida.

La joven intentó caminar hacia su mesa, de regreso, pero cometió el error imperdonable de contactar sus ojos con los de "el", y en tal forma, que siendo presa de la imprudencia propia de los enamorados, no volvieron a dejar de mirarse.

Algo había en aquel mudo intercambio de miradas… Una necesidad creciente, un mudo lenguaje… Un deseo mutuo que ya no quería esperar… Que buscaba al otro, y se negaba a soltarlo, que deseaba fundirse en un plano más intenso… En el secretismo de la noche, en la cadencia de la música, y en la prisa del tiempo que se muere…

El hizo un gesto casi imperceptible. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Ambos caminaron a un punto fijo, pero por caminos diferentes, entre los danzantes inconscientes del mundo peculiar de aquellos dos que se deslizaban entre ellos hacia la salida.

Draco fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, y apoyado en el dosel esperó. La sombra se acercaba… El extendió su mano, hasta sentirla estrechar la suya. Una nueva mirada, un quemante beso, un acuerdo silencioso, y echar a andar, inconscientes de que dos pares de ojos contemplaban el espectáculo, refugiados en las sombras de la escala, donde habían participado de un baile prometido…

- No lo entiendo…- masculló Harry viéndolos perderse asidos de la mano.- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así?- Luna a su lado suspiró romántica.

- El amor no busca la igualdad, Harry… La crea…

- ¿Amor?- bufó.- Eso no puede ser amor… El es un maldito mortífago… Lo sé… Puedo sentirlo…

- ¿Y?

- Y ella es Hermione… ¿Sabes qué ocurrirá el día en que deban enfrentarse?

- No…- respondió tranquila- ¿Lo sabes tu?- Harry no respondió.- Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos predecir… Si el destino les quiere juntos es por algo…

- ¿Por algo? ¡Para romperle el corazón a ella!

- O bien para salvarla…- Harry le miró sin comprender, pero desistiendo de rebatirla.

- Espero que tengas razón, Luna…- murmuró volteando a mirarla.

- Yo también lo espero…- sonrió ella, entrelazando sus dedos a los de el, y encontrando sus ojos…

**_-MvsG-_**

El camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin, tenía un trayecto sinuoso, pero ella no se percató de nada. Le seguía, como lo había hecho otras veces, sumida en su bendita inconciencia, hasta que el se detuvo frente al retrato de las serpientes. Se quitó su capa, besándola nuevamente, y la puso sobre los hombros descubiertos de ella, acomodando su cabello tras la negra tela, ocultándola de miradas indiscretas. Murmuró la contraseña, la puerta se abrió, y ni el frío arremolinado a la entrada de la sala, pudo hacer mella en los jóvenes, o en su creciente deseo. Había un par de muchachos de primero sentados en un sofá frente a la estufa. Miraron a Draco, y a la encapuchada junto a el, para volver a sumirse en sus libros y propias cavilaciones, mientras ellos ascendían por las escaleras.

- Espera…- murmuró Draco, sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a la puerta de su cuarto.- _"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo"…-_ Una brillante luz verde destelló por un efímero instante a través de las rendijas de la puerta, para luego abrirse sola, permitiéndole el paso a Hermione, quien, a medida que entraba, se quitaba la capa, recorriendo con la mirada aquel cuarto individual, tan solitario como su dueño. _"Cuartos separados…", _pensó._ "¡Típico de Slytherin!"._

-¡Qué contraseña tan rebuscada!- se burló.

- Lo sé…- bufó con desagrado.

- Es lengua élfica, ¿verdad?- Draco asintió mientras corría las cortinas de los amplios ventanales de su cuarto para cerrarlos.- ¿Y qué significa?

- " Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro"…- Hermione le sostuvo la mirada un momento con incredulidad, pero el joven no rió.

- Eso es muy….

- Ridículo…- afirmó Draco en un bufido, y Hermione disimuló una sonrisa.

- No… es solo que…no es precisamente algo esperable en Draco Malfoy…- rió.

- No…no lo es… pero es efectiva a la hora de dificultarle la entrada a Pansy…

- ¿Con que Pansy, ah?- Draco terminaba de acomodar la luz de un par de velas cuando una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al advertir los celos de Hermione.- ¿Pasa mucho tiempo por aquí?

- No…solo lo necesario… El objetivo de la contraseña es precisamente mantenerla lejos…- Hermione alzó una ceja incrédula.- ¿Celosa?- sonrió mientras recogía la capa que Hermione dejara en el piso y la dejaba sobre un perchero.

- ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?- preguntó aparentando bien poco su molestia, mientras el caminaba de regreso hacia ella mordiéndose el labio, divertido.

- Si… Y no solo de ella…- comenzó a soltarse la corbata.

- No eres precisamente romántico, ¿sabes?

- Contigo no puedo serlo…- Ella frunció el ceño aparentando enojo.- Eres demasiado inteligente como para tragarte un fingido romanticismo… Sabrías que miento…

- Supongo…- suspiró no muy convencida.

- Eso es precisamente lo que te hace especial…- Hermione alzó la mirada sorprendida para encontrar sus ojos grises a escasos centímetros de ella.- Contigo puedo ser yo mismo porque conoces todo lo malo que hay en mi… y no te importa…- tomó el prendedor de incrustaciones rojas del cabello de Hermione y se entretuvo desordenando su melena- Así como yo conozco ese lado tuyo que te empeñas en ocultar a los demás… Un lado que te avergüenza, porque te haría perder aquella imagen de perfecta rectitud frente a tus amigos…- se acercó más buscando su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Hermione e inhalando su aroma- Temes que si te mostraras tal cual eres frente a ellos, los perderías…- La atrajo hacia su cuerpo.- Temes que ellos vean lo que yo veo… Que conozcan la intensidad de tus pasiones… Que vean el deseo en tus ojos… Un deseo que es mío… porque solo conmigo eres tú misma…- el joven se deslizaba por su cuello, recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, presionándolo contra el suyo.

Hermione había comenzado a tirar de la camisa de él, sacándola de su pantalón, para luego quitarla, sin desabotonar nada, por encima de la cabeza rubia. Draco colaboró de buena gana. Le parecía divertido que fuese ella quien comenzara a quitarle la ropa. Hecho esto, los ojos avellana se separaron del abrazo, contemplando detenidamente el pecho descubierto, alumbrado en la penumbra. Su mano trémula viajó al lugar donde debía estar el corazón del rubio, y luego apoyó su oído, lentamente, en el mismo punto, disfrutando de los latidos que aumentaban su frecuencia, a medida que la respiración de el se hacía mas profunda, y recorría su delgada espalda, descubriéndola de la delicada tela del vestido.

Abrazados, de pie, junto a la cama, compartieron un instante eterno, hasta que ella alzó la vista, en busca de sus ojos, y sus alientos se fundieron en uno. El vestido terminó por caer al piso, y entre caricias, besos, y delicados movimientos, el la tendió sobre la cama, permaneciendo inclinado, con las rodillas aún en el piso junto a ella, contemplándola. Le pareció divina, con aquellos ojos café chispeantes, clavados en él. Sus labios rojos entreabiertos, parcialmente mordisqueados en su extremo. La cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los brazos, hacía que ese cuello se torciera en una grácil curva hasta alcanzar su pecho, que subía y bajaba, lentamente, en un armonioso compás.

Hermione mantenía su otro brazo arqueado sobre esta región, cubriendo parcialmente sus senos… Dejando percibir lo justo y necesario para que el deseara ver más de ese cuerpo recostado de lado, que con una de sus piernas cabalgada sobre la otra, acentuaba su cintura, dando paso a un amplio monte de caderas. La mano de Draco se aventuró a recorrer aquel camino, ascendiendo desde sus piernas, en la penumbra de las velas, lentamente, con paciencia, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se deshizo del molesto brazo de ella, y sonrió complacido del espectáculo completo.

Hermione soltó una sonrisita nerviosa, y Draco comenzó a incorporarse sobre la cama, tendiéndose junto a ella, también de lado, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos avellana, y su mano apreciando la exquisita suavidad de sus caderas, pero ansiosas de ascender… Y el les concedió el deseo, envolviendo los pechos de la joven, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de los de ella, que se acomodaba de espaldas sobre la cama, y lo jalaba hacia si… sobre ella.

El tiempo transcurría, pero no en el mundo de aquella pareja fundida en caricias, palpándose, conociéndose en todos los modos en que pueda hacerse, hasta que… en una nueva mirada… comprendieron que necesitaban más…

A Draco en verdad le sorprendió sentir las manos de ella desabrochando su pantalón, mientras, mordiéndose el labio, pedía permiso con la mirada. Sonrió complaciente, ayudándole en su tarea, pero sin despegar sus ojos de mercurio de los avellana de ella. Quería prolongar ese momento, hacerlo eterno… Mirarla a los ojos… sentirla respirando agitada bajo su cuerpo… Recorrerla lentamente con sus manos… Rozarle el rostro con besos casi imperceptibles, y volver a mirarla…

Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, a medida que el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba en frecuencia e intensidad… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué no terminaba de remover la última prenda que los separaba? Habría querido apremiarlo, exigirle que acabara de una vez con aquella tortura, pero algo de pudor le quedaba aún, y no quería ser ella quien desesperara de deseo… No le daría ese gusto… Pero… ¿por qué demonios tardaba tanto, volvió a preguntarse, y el sonrió divertido… ¡Divertido!... ¿Acaso había entendido sus mudos pensamientos?... Seguramente así fue, pues la mano del joven se deslizó a su abdomen… Se entretuvo un rato por encima de la prenda, desesperándola mas… y… finalmente, sin saber como… ya nada interfería entre ambos, y el joven, apoyando en sus brazos, la contempló entera… y volvió a sonreír, mientras los colores se subieron a las mejillas de ella, que corrió la vista avergonzada… ¿De qué? No estaba segura.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan linda?- preguntó él, en un murmullo, reencontrando sus ojos, y, volviendo a besarla, acabó de una vez con el martirio de la joven, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, fundiéndose en uno.

Lo primero que Hermione sintió, fue el nerviosismo ante lo nuevo… el temblor medroso al sentirlo separar sus piernas. Luego vino la impaciencia… ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir de aquella forma, sintiéndolo tan cerca?... El buscó sus ojos nuevamente… ¿Por qué se mordía el labio? ¿Por qué temblaba? Parecía… ¿Nervioso?...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella al fin, algo asustada.

- Soy el primero, ¿verdad?- preguntó con la voz quebrada. Ella asintió sin comprender.- ¿Estás segura de esto?- Hermione sonrió. ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso? ¿para qué? ¿Que acaso no sabía que ella había dado su consentimiento desde el instante mismo en que cruzó aquella puerta?. Volvió a besarlo y le sonrió, a modo de respuesta. Draco comprendió, acabando de una vez por todas con la desesperante espera de la joven, pero tan lenta y cuidadosamente que el dolor al que ella temía, apenas y duró unos segundos, siendo superado por un mar de sensaciones nuevas que se arremolinaban en su interior, buscando una escapatoria… y al fin la encontraron… en su garganta… en un sonido amortiguado por la boca de el sobre la suya, capturando su aliento…

Draco se deslizó, apoyándose de lado sobre la cama, junto a ella, que seguía con su respiración agitada y superficial, los ojos cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos. Le parecía tan inocente y vulnerable en aquella posición, intentando juntar sus piernas con lentitud y gran esfuerzo… La contempló unos segundos en silencio, meditando… ¿Por qué seguía respirando así? Se mordió el labio… Respiraba con tanto apremio… parecía a punto de ahogarse…

- Relájate…- le susurró él al oído, colocando su mano sobre el abdomen de ella, que se tensó frente al contacto… Draco se mordió el labio, tentado… Se dirigió a su boca, donde depositó un beso corto, para no robarle el poco aire que llegaba… Descendió a su cuello, a su pecho… y siguió descendiendo, entreteniéndose en las espinas de sus caderas, jugueteando con sus labios sobre estas. Hermione arqueó la espalda ahogando un quejido, y el sonrió, descendiendo más…

Para cuando la joven comprendió las intenciones de el, no le quedó más que aferrarse a una almohada para ahogar sus voces delirantes… Aunque la vergüenza que aquello le provocaba no impidió que sus piernas se acomodaran obedientes al juego del muchacho… Hermione sentía que algo dentro de ella estallaría de un momento a otro, que necesitaba hacerlo parar… Pero si Draco hubiese mostrado intenciones de detener aquello, lo habría matado con sus propias manos… Estrujó la almohada sobre su rostro, casi ahogándose… Pero un quejido logró escapar por algún lado, haciéndose sentir… tensó su cuerpo un largo instante, y, sintiendo que el alma se encapaba por su garganta, dejó que todo acabara…

Su cuerpo caía muerto, mientras Draco se reincorporaba junto a ella, quitándole la almohada. Poco a poco, Hermione fue recuperando el aliento…

- "Le petite mort"- susurró el a su oído, sonriendo divertido. Ella volteó a mirarle, abriendo lentamente sus párpados, sin comprender.- "La muertecita"…- aclaró el.- Así llaman los franceses a lo que estás sintiendo…- Hermione se preguntaba cómo podía reír tan encantadoramente después de haberla hecho sufrir aquello...

- ¿Y qué mas te han enseñado los franceses?- masculló entre susurros, aún débil, y el estalló en una sonora carcajada, en una infantil risa cantarina.

_**-MvsG-**_

**Aclaraciones para mis queridísimos lectores: "Le petite mort", o "la muertecita" no alude a las últimas acciones de mi querido Draco en las partes íntimas de Hermione, sino al orgasmo en si… Supongo que después de esto, estarán con la boca abierta, y la temperatura corporal un poquito aumentada… Lo sé porque yo misma terminé así cuando acabé de escribirlo… ¿¿¿Me creerían si les dijera que escribo sin saber realmente de lo que escribo? Ja, ja, ja… Bueno… ¿Les gustó el capi? ¿Lo encontraron muy fuerte? ¿Creen que merezco el infierno o algo así? Espero que no… Como sea… porfis déjenme sus comentarios, para saber si voy bien, o mal, o regular, o si me estoy poniendo demasiado…. ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Descriptiva?... En todo caso, no se preocupen, que este es el capi más fuerte (El clímax de la historia)… Los próximos van bajando en intensidad… Recuerden que nos acercamos al final… Un beso grandote… Y mis más sinceras adoraciones para quienes me dejan sus maravillosos reviews! Los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! Con cariño… Alex.**

**DUDA EXISTENCIAL: ¿Por qué el Pato Donald, que nunca usa pantalones, cada vez que sale de la ducha lo hace con una toalla en la cintura? (Dirigir sus teorías a mi correo electrónico, o adosarlo en su comentario…)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola! Cómo están todos? Espero que mejor que yo… que no tengo tiempo para nada… Aunque no debiera quejarme tanto, porque al menos estoy pasando por Cirugía… El único ramo de toda mi larga carrera como estudiante de Medicina que me ha gustado… Hace 5 horas que salí de un colecistectomía! Era una vesícula gigante con unos 4 cálculos del porte de una nuez! Lo único malo es que mi coperación se reduce a sujetar los órganos, aspirar sangre, y ayudar a suturar… No me dejan usar un bisturí aún! Qué mal! Bueno… ya no los aburro más con mis experiencias quirúrgicas que se que para muchos de ustedes son en extremo repulsivas… Solo les diré que la Cirugía es lo menor del mundo (Después de la buena literatura y del café)._**

_**La cosa es que llegué hace cinco horas, y desde entonces estoy aquí terminando este capi, que me slió mas largo de lo que esperaba… En verdad espero que les guste, porque me ha tomado mucho escribirlo, y se que tiene errores, pero de aquí a darme el tiempo de corregirlo, pueden pasar muchas semanas…. Ja ja, ja…. **_

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus maravillsos reviews, y especialmente a quienes respondieron mis dudas sobre Donald… j eje je… yen verdad me quedó dando vuelta en la cabeza eso de ¿Qué demonios es Goofie?_**

_**Bueno… me dejo de mis dudas existenciales, y ahora si los dejo con mi nuevo capítulo, mientras me preparo un café para regresar con mis tareas… Un beso grandote.**_

**_ADVERTENCIA 1: El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad (Hablo de edad psicológica… no física), no por el contenido sexual, sino por la violencia… _**

_**ADVERTENCIA 2: El siguiente capítulo es MUY LARGO, pero tiene de todo… así que les recomiendo tener café y comida cerca… ja ja ja…**_

**Capítulo 8: CICATRICES**

"_**Es cierto que perdimos la batalla, mas…**_

_**¿qué importa? No está todo perdido, **_

_**conforme retuvimos el ánimo invencible,**_

_**y nos queda el ingenio necesario,**_

_**para encontrar un modo,**_

_**por mas que sea osado y temerario, **_

**_con que saciar el odio inextinguible,_**

_**la venganza, la ira, que ese fiero enemigo nos inspira…"**_

**- "El Paraíso Perdido", John Milton-**

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un cuarto de paredes verdes inundado por la penumbra del nuevo día, y un tibio brazo enredado a su cintura. Tomar conciencia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y de su desnudez bajo las sábanas, no le tomó tanto tiempo como enfrentar a un par de ojos de mercurio que le observaban atentos como si tuvieran frente a ellos un objeto curioso. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano sobre su almohada, y un mechón de cabello surcaba su frente, luciendo en él, como una encantadora imperfección. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué hora es?- masculló, levantando la cabeza con pereza.

- Temprano aún…- respondió él. Una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada…- acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin dejar de mirarla, quedando con el rostro muy cerca del de ella. La mano con que envolvía la cintura de la joven se deslizó lentamente hacia su rostro, donde delineó los labios entreabiertos con sus dedos. Hermione, a su vez, acarició aquella mano, ascendiendo a través del brazo de el, y luego acercándose mas a su boca, a fin de besarlo. Al separarse de ese beso, dulce y corto, regresó la cabeza a su lugar, y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Esto fue suficiente para que Hermione se mordiera el labio satisfecha, y acomodara su cabeza bajo el cuello tibio, buscando refugio al frío matutino que daba contra su espalda desnuda. Y él, casi por inercia, levantó su brazo para envolverla… ¡Grave error!.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver ahí, descubierta por los rayos matutinos, sobre la blanca piel de su antebrazo, una negra calavera que venía a romper el instante mágico, trayendo consigo todas las preocupaciones que hacía un tiempo pretendía infructuosamente dejar de lado. Se separó instintivamente de él, rechazando el abrazo, y cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas verdes, se sentó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, en una extraña mueca de perpleja incredulidad. Draco examinó su rostro, y comprendió inmediatamente el motivo del enojo repentino, torciendo el labio.

- ¿Cómo…?- tembló la voz de Hermione intentando plantear la pregunta que no salía de su boca.- ¿Por qué…? ¿Tú eres…?- Draco soltó un suspiro irónico, incorporándose junto a ella, buscando su rostro, mirándola con frialdad.

- ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?- no hubo respuesta.- No has descubierto nada que no supieras ya, Hermione…- La joven abrió los ojos con desmesura. En cierta forma era verdad: muy en el fondo ella siempre supo que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago, aunque se empeñara en creer lo contrario… Pero no fue eso lo que provocó el posterior mutismo, sino otra palabra… Unas cuantas silabas arrastradas por los labios del joven, tan novedosas saliendo de su boca, que hacían olvidar lo otro…

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, al repasar la última palabra pronunciada inconscientemente al final del comentario, con una naturalidad que solo se permitía en sus sueños.- Me dijiste Her…

- Hermione…- repitió el. ¿Para qué ocultarlo más? Una extraña expresión se posesionó del rostro de la joven. Un trémulo temblor recorrió la espalada de él. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Miedo? ¿Esperanza? Muchas cosas a la vez, pero vacío al mismo tiempo… Un vacío al que estaba acostumbrado, pero que vino a ser interrumpido por un inesperado movimiento de ella, que descendía con sus labios por el brazo de él, apoyando su mejilla en la horrible calavera dibujada ahí. ¿Qué significaba eso? Por primera vez, en el transcurso de los múltiples enfrentamientos entre ambos, un horrible miedo se manifestaba claramente en el rostro de Draco Malfoy… Miedo a lo desconocido… Miedo a la posibilidad de que…

- Quisiera que este momento fuera eterno…- masculló ella cerrando los ojos, y volviendo a buscar refugio sobre su pecho. Draco, aún sin comprender lo que ocurría, la abrazó maquinalmente, sin percibir nada mas que los latidos de su corazón acelerándose al sentir el peso de la joven sobre el. La maraña de cabellos desordenados expelía un agradable olor a miel que lo aturdía…

- Pero no lo es… - sentenció, mientras una triste sombra invadía el semblante de ambos.- Los dos sabemos que acabará en el momento mismo en que salgas por esa puerta…

- ¿Por qué?- Se atrevió a preguntar con voz trémula, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Porque no puede ser de otra forma, Hermione…- La joven se aferró al pecho de el con mayor fuerza, asintiendo tristemente.

_**-MvsG-**_

Ronald Weasley llegó a la sala común de los Gryffindor, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones, con los brazos cruzados y mostrando enojo, justo frente a Harry. Hubo un largo instante de silencio entre ambos, durante el cual el moreno evaluaba las causas probables del repentino enfado de su amigo.

Tras la abrupta desaparición de Hermione durante el baile de la noche anterior, Harry había explicado a Ron sobre un súbito dolor de cabeza que había atacado a la joven, obligándola a regresar temprano a la sala común, sin siquiera despedirse. Pero, ni aquel falso pretexto, ni los vanos intentos de Luna por distraer al pelirrojo con historias sobre _duendecillos espías_ trabajando para el Ministerio, lograron hacer olvidar a Ron, el quedar sin compañera para el baile. Esto, y el no saber a ciencia cierta sobre la verdadera ubicación de Hermione en ese momento, por no haberle visto en toda la mañana, obligaron a Harry a guardar silencio, sin preguntar siquiera sobre el origen de la irritación actual de su amigo, por miedo a que la respuesta incluyera a Hermione y el se viera obligado a decir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.

Un nuevo bufido del pelirrojo obligó a Harry a levantar la vista del palo de su barredora, la que limpiaba afanosamente en ese momento.

- ¡Odio a esa mujer!- chilló Ron, comenzando el diálogo.

- ¿Qué mujer?- preguntó aparentando bien poco su preocupación.

- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Pues Tonks!- Harry debió ahogar un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo dispuesto ya a mantener una conversación relajada.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque no pareciéndole suficientemente malo ya el que debamos quedarnos aquí hasta después del examen de aparición, me persigue por los pasillos para recordarme de cuán mal domino la técnica, cuánta práctica me hace falta, y cuántas posibilidades tengo de no aprobarlo… ¡Es insufrible!... ¿En qué pensaba Dumbledore cuando la puso en el cargo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- Por toda respuesta, Harry se limitó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Hermione llegando detrás de ellos, bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Harry dejó de sonreír.

- Nada… Solo Tonks y sus deseos de obtener un premio a profesor del año…- se mofó Ron.- ¿Y cómo va tu cabeza?- Hermione le miró extrañada, pero antes de poder decir algo, Harry la interrumpió.

- Le expliqué a Ron sobre el dolor de cabeza que te obligó a dejar el baile anoche…- la joven alzó una ceja, dudando.-… cuando nos dijiste a Luna y a mi que te irías a dormir.- Hermione se mordió el labio, comprendiendo. La mirada reprobatoria de Harry, clavada en ella mientras hablaba, le hizo advertir que sí habían testigos de su escape nocturno.

- Eh… Si… Lamento no haberme despedido, Ron…

- No importa… lo bueno es que ya estás bien.- agregó el pelirrojo, sonriendo con bondad. Harry torció el labio en una mueca irónica, y, negando en forma reprobatoria con un movimiento de cabeza, por las acciones de su amiga, volvió a poner atención en el ya lustroso mango de su escoba.- Además… tampoco me gusta mucho bailar… De hecho, prefiero estar_ contigo_ en la biblioteca, antes que en una pista de baile…- dijo, poniéndose extremadamente colorado en el momento en que la palabra _"contigo_" salió de sus labios. Hermione sonrió de medio lado, pero sin ganas.

- Bueno… Iré a la biblioteca… Dejé unos libros encargados para hoy…- y sin decir más, salió de la sala común, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan bruto?- preguntó Ron en voz alta, dirigiendo el comentario a su amigo… ¿Has visto como he dicho "_contigo"_? ¿Pude ser más obvio?

- Eso no dice nada…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que dice mucho! Sobretodo después de haberle dicho lo que dije…

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Lo que tú me dijiste…

- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar, sin comprender.

- Pues, que me gusta…

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Harry, mostrando una repentina curiosidad.

- Nada… Bueno… Dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía… Pero, ¿sabes?.. Quizás deba hacer caso a mi hermana, e intentarlo otra vez… Quizás no soné muy convincente, y por eso se negó… Después de todo… Aquella vez, cuando la besé, ella correspondió a mi beso, y yo creo que en verdad sintió algo… Tal vez, si lo intento nuevamente….

- No se, Ron…- interrumpió con escepticismo.- No creo que sea buena idea… Sería mejor si dejaras pasar un tiempo…

- ¿Un tiempo? ¿Para qué? Creo que ya he esperado bastante…- Al decir estas palabras, se puso de pie, como impulsado por una repentina valentía, con los ojos chispeantes.

- ¿No sería mejor esperar a que pase el verano? Después de todo, no nos veremos en mucho tiempo…

- Pero es que…

- Además, recién ayer te ha dicho que no estaba segura de lo que sentía… Quizás sea mejor esperar a que esté segura, ¿no, crees?

- Bueno… si… la verdad…- comenzó a sentarse nuevamente sobre el sofá, con una meditativa lentitud, mientras Harry respiraba más aliviado.

_**-MvsG-**_

El camino hacia la biblioteca de Hermione, había sufrido una extraña desviación, hacia un cuarto poco conocido, donde una llave herrumbrosa daba vuelta la cerradura, permitiendo el acceso al confortable espacio en el cual, no mucho tiempo atrás, dos jóvenes que se odiaban habían compartido su primer abrazo. Solo que esta vez, el abrazo era más íntimo, más intenso, e inundado de caricias en que participaban de mudos pensamientos, rememorando sensaciones, y buscando calmar la intensa necesidad que tenían de fundirse con el otro.

- Espera…- susurró Hermione, algo reticente a alejarlo de si, pegando su frente a la de el, intentando controlar su respiración.- Debo irme ahora…

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó el, contrariado, con su mirada clavada en los labios de ella, que lucían más rojos que de costumbre.

- Se suponía que estaría en la biblioteca desde hace media hora, y…- Draco recorría los labios de ella con sus dedos. Ella apretó los ojos, conteniéndose, solo para sentirlo acerarse a ella, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso.

Minutos después, haciendo uso de lo poco de responsabilidad que quedaba en ella, Hermione volvió a separarse de Draco.

- En verdad debo irme…

- Entiendo…- masculló él, de mala gana, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos rubios, a fin de ordenarlos, y dejándose caer sobre el sofá, en aquel modo elegante con que realizaba cada movimiento.- Pero te advierto que si no sales por esa puerta en los próximos segundos, ya no te dejaré ir nunca mas…- sonrió, fingiendo un tono amenazador. Ella respondió con una nueva carcajada, acercándose a besarlo, pero tan fugazmente, que el contacto de sus labios fue más imaginativo que real.

- Paciencia, Draco… Paciencia…- sugirió ella mientras se colocaba su capa.- Si eres suficiente paciente, puede que… podamos reunirnos acá y repetir lo de anoche…- sonrió sugerente…- ¡Claro… si tu espalda acepta hacer el sacrificio!...- ambos compartieron una carcajada, mientras Draco hacía una mueca dolorosa al toparse la espalda, y ella le volvió a besar, pero manteniendo su cuerpo a prudente distancia de los brazos de él.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó al verla girar la manilla de la puerta.

- Esta noche…- El semblante de Draco cambió abruptamente.

- ¿Esta noche?- su voz reflejaba preocupación.

- Ronda de prefectos… ¿recuerdas?- se mordió el labio, sonriendo, dispuesta ya a salir. Draco la detuvo, alzándose con rapidez del sofá, y tomándola del brazo.

- Cambia con Weasley…- le pidió, frente a la atónita mirada de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo hazlo…- la angustia apenas reflejada a través de los ojos grises, hicieron comprender a Hermione que alguna razón poderosa debía haber tras aquella petición, y su semblante fue presa de una preocupación horrible, al tiempo que la calavera dibujada en el brazo del joven, apareció nuevamente, ensombreciendo sus recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué?- esta vez exigía una respuesta.

Draco analizó la mirada de la joven un largo instante, pensando… Evaluando… Intentando tomar una decisión… Al final, en sus labios se dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

- Pansy se ha ofrecido a hacerla por mi, y acepté…- mintió magistralmente.- Si me retracto ahora sospechará que ocurre algo…

- Entiendo…- suspiró mas aliviada, sintiéndose tonta por haber pensado que fuera otra la razón.- Bien… Supongo que tu espalda se ha salvado… Por ahora…- Draco intentó reír, pero en vez de eso, en sus labios se dibujó una mueca forzada.

- ¿Cambiarás con Weasley?

- Lo intentaré… Aunque el hecho de que Pansy sea su compañera no será de mucha ayuda para convencerlo.- sonrió de nuevo. Draco se preguntaba por qué reía tanto… ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien? ¿Qué él intentaba decirle algo? ¿Qué intentaba explicarle que "esa noche", sería mejor que no saliera de su sala común? Un nuevo beso, y un adiós por parte de la joven, le hicieron comprender que no lo había entendido… Pero aún así, la dejó ir, refugiándose en la esperanza de que ella lograra cambiar con el pelirrojo, porque, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que harían esa noche, sin traicionar a los suyos, y sin perderla a ella? Tragó aire unos instantes… Observando en completo mutismo la puerta que la joven había dejado entreabierta, y que, segundos después, volvía a abrirse, dejando ver tras ella un par de ojos conocidos…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

- Buscándote…- respondió Pansy, recorriendo el lugar despreocupadamente con la vista.

- ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- _Basta con seguir el olor a sangre sucia_…- respondió en un susurro inentendible, alzando de la mesa la copa en que había bebido Hermione.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- conocía a Pansy. Sabía que la aparente docilidad de la joven significaba "problemas"… Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

- Nada, Draco…. Solo vine a decirte que en tu cuarto te espera una lechuza… - se volvió lentamente hasta encontrar sus ojos. El joven pudo advertir que algo extraño había en aquellos ojos… - Trae una carta para ti…- Draco inclinó la vista.- Creo que sabes lo que eso significa…- el asintió.

- Ya es hora…

_**-MvsG-**_

La cena en el Gran Comedor, transcurrió en un ambiente extraño, aunque Parvati y Lavander mantenían su coloquio habitual, sin dejar de hablar sobre las parejas mejor y peor vestidas, durante el baile de la noche anterior, indecisas aún respecto de a quien dar el primer lugar.

Ron discutía con su hermana sobre lo bien que le parecía su rompimiento con Terry Boot, después de asegurarse de explicar a Ginny todas las razones por las cuales no debería volver con él, ni con ningún otro estudiante de Hogwarts –excepto, quizás, Harry- hasta que no cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y la joven asentía con voz cansina, mientras intentaba comer algo, a fin de que se callara.

A su lado, Hermione mantenía la mirada demasiado fija en la mesa de Slytherin, donde habían varios puestos desocupados. Sin embargo, ella solo era conciente de una ausencia… la de Draco Malfoy. Al pensar en él, no podía evitar rememorar los episodios compartidos con el durante el último año, construyendo castillos en el aire, en que Draco era un joven común y corriente, sin ninguna marca sobre el brazo, sin un padre mortífago, y sin un odio declarado a los sangre sucia… Entonces, quizás, ella y el podrían… Pero no… muy en el fondo, sabía que esa posibilidad era imposible, y que no le quedaba más que disfrutar de los instantes mágicos de aquella extraña relación, conciente de que caminaba sobre un piso frágil que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier instante, dejándola caer en un oscuro abismo… Pero aún así, aún sabiendo la imposibilidad de su mundo perfecto… Incluso entonces, pensaba en aquel "_Quizás si…"_.

A su lado, golpeando el plato con una cuchara, y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, estaba Harry Potter, a quien Trelawney vaticinara esa noche, por veinteava vez desde su estadía en Hogwarts, una pronta muerte. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que preocupaba a Harry, sino el extraño secretismo que recorría la mesa de los profesores, donde incluso Dumbledore lucía especialmente preocupado. Aún así, el director mantuvo la habitual costumbre de terminar la cena con un discurso, sin dirigir a ellos más que una amable sonrisa, antes de verlos partir a través de los pasillos.

- Es extraño…- exclamó Ron meditativo, mientras caminaba junto a Harry y Hermione hacia la sala común.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Tonks no se me ha acercado una sola vez durante la cena…

- Quizás tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estarte recordando que estudies para tu examen de aparición…- sonrió Ginny, llegando junto a ellos. Ron apretó los labios, conteniendo entre ellos un par de malas palabras, mientras Harry daba la contraseña a la Señora Gorda del Retrato, e ingresaban a su sala común.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione volvía a salir para cumplir con su ronda de Prefecta, sin atreverse a sugerir a Ron un cambio, por lo sumido que este estaba en el juego de ajedrez junto a Harry, quien, como era habitual, iba perdiendo.

- ¿Cómo haces para ganarme siempre?- preguntó Harry mientras se revolvía el cabello intentando pensar en su próxima jugada, pero paladeando ya la derrota, cuando quedaron solo los tres sobre los sillones de la sala.

- Es que no hace otra cosa más que jugar ajedrez…- intervino Ginny, sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

- ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?

- Nadie, hermanito, pero es que me parece horrible que desperdicies tu tiempo en eso, en vez de estudiar para tu examen de Aparición. Se supone que Sexto año termina antes que los demás cursos precisamente para darles tiempo para prepararlo…

- ¿Tonks te contrato para que me fastidies? No es mi culpa que tengas dos semanas de clases más que nosotros…- Harry movió el _caballo_, aprovechando el descuido de Ron.

- Tu turno…- masculló. El pelirrojo volteó a mirarlo, moviendo despreocupadamente el _alfil_.

- No me estoy quejando de tener clases mas largas…- seguía Ginny, mientras Harry, con ojos atónitos, vislumbraba en el tablero su primera oportunidad real de ganar el juego al pelirrojo. Solo tres jugadas y ya…- Sino de que tu no sepas aprovechar el tiempo libre…- Harry movió la _reina_.

- Tu turno…- Ron hizo un movimiento con su _caballo_, apenas mirando el ajedrez. Para Harry, era cosa de dos movimientos más y Jaque Mate.

- ¿Y de cuándo acá te importa lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre?- Harry comenzó a sudar frío, mientras, con sus dedos temblorosos, movió su _torre_, pasándose la lengua por los labios, para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- No digo que me importe…- seguía Ginny.- Es solo que si mi madre viera como lo pierdes…

-Pues tú no eres mi madre…

- Tu turno…- susurró Harry, con la voz quebrada. Ron movió su _reina_, del otro lado del tablero.

- Y será mejor que te ocupes de tus asuntos…- siguió el pelirrojo, mientras los dedos de Harry avanzaban a hacer aquel último movimiento que lo llevaría a una inesperada victoria.- Por cierto, Harry… _Jaque mate_.- Y Harry sintió un sonido sordo, cuando la reina de Ron, del otro lado del tablero mágico, partía con su espada a su Rey, mientras él, incrédulo e inclinado sobre las piezas, intentaba comprender lo ocurrido.

- ¡Esa Granger…!- entró gritando Seamus, maldiciendo por lo bajo.- No tiene misericordia ni con los de su propia casa…

- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?- rió Ginny.

- ¡Que ha quitado cinco punto a Gryffindor, por encontrarme fuera de la sala común a diez minutos de la hora límite! ¡Solo diez minutos, por Merlín!- y se dejó caer de golpe sobre el sofá, entre las carcajadas de Ginny y la mirada de comprensiva de Ron. Harry seguía analizando el tablero.- Por cierto, Potter… Lunática te está esperando allá afuera…

- ¡¿Luna!- exclamó el joven, reincorporándose.

- Si… debe estar bien loca para venir hasta acá a esta hora, con Hermione suelta por ahí… No sé cómo es que no le ha visto…

En dos movimientos rápidos, Harry se puso de pie, y corrió hasta la salida. Ginny y ron compartieron una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Eso es raro incluso en Lovegood, verdad?- preguntó Ron a su hermana. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y, poniéndose de pie, siguió a Harry, con Ron tras ella.

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Seamus, pero la respuesta no llegó. La sala había quedado vacía.

_**-MvsG-**_

Incluso antes de que Harry viera aparecer la pálida figura de Luna por detrás de una de las armaduras frente a su torre, supo que algo andaba mal. Encontró sus ojos azules, y de pronto, la preocupación de Dumbledore, el secretismo de los profesores, y la ausencia de los Slytherin comenzaron a tener lógica en su mente… La oscuridad había llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luna?- Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado entre Harry y la joven. Ron lanzaba miradas desde ella a Harry, y luego de regreso, mientras asentía con una sonrisa pícara, comprobando su teoría. Los labios de la Ravenclaw se separaron, lista para hablar, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el ruido de pasos acercándose… Pasos lentos, de más de una persona.

- Eso no parece ser Filch…- susurró Ron atemorizado. Luna tomó la mano de Harry, jalándolo consigo hasta detrás de un recodo del pasillo. Ginny y Ron los siguieron, escondiéndose en las sombras.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Desde su escondite, a Harry le era imposible reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Esta Harry Potter dentro de la sala?- preguntó una voz ronca, con un desprecio típico de los Slytherin.

- Lo siento, joven…- comenzó la mujer con su despreocupada y cantarina voz desde el retrato.- Pero no puedo dar información sobre… ¡AHHH…!- gritó, al tiempo que una luz verdosa dio contra el retrato, iluminando el entorno por un breve instante. Los observadores silenciosos se recogieron aún más sobre su escondite.

- ¿Qué hiciste, idiota?- preguntó una voz mucho más fría que la primera, desde el pasillo.- Necesitábamos saber si Potter estaba ahí antes de que esa vieja loca saliera corriendo…- La puerta de Gryffindor sonó al abrirse, y sonaron los pasos de alguien asomándose al pasillo.

- ¡Te digo que oí a alguien gritar, Parvati!- era la voz de Lavander.

- Que no… no hay nadie… Ahora vuélvete, que si Hermione te ve…

- ¡Parvati! ¡La Dama del Retrato no está!- la gemela Patil se asomó para comprobar lo dicho por su amiga.

- ¿Y Ustedes qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Parvati, al fijar su vista en los dos jóvenes de pie frente a ellas.

- Necesito hablar con Potter…- murmuró la voz más fría. A Harry se le hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordarla.

- ¿Para qué?- siguió Parvati.

- Quidditch- respondió seco. Por el tono de su voz parecía que comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Que yo sepa, tú no juegas Quidditch, Nott.- Harry saltó sobre sus pies. Era Theodore Nott. Estuvo a punto de caminar hasta allá y enfrentarlo, pero Luna lo detuvo. Las miradas de Ron y Ginny parecían sugerir lo mismo.

- No… No juego… ¿Está o no?- Hubo un incómodo silencio.

- No… No está…- respondió Parvati al fin.

- ¿Segura?

- Ya te dije que no… Salió hace un rato con Ron y su hermana… Como Hermione hace la ronda hoy, pensarán que no tienen de qué preocuparse allá afuera… ¡Yo qué se!

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Patil…- siguió con una voz peligrosamente fría.- Ahora… sean buenas chicas y regresen a su sala común…

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para…?- la voz de Parvati se silenció inmediatamente, cuando la varita de Nott apuntaba a su garganta.- Te podrían expulsar…- intentó decir, al tiempo que Lavander soltaba un gritito detrás suyo, jalándola de la camisa para hacerla entrar.

- ¿Una expulsión?- sonrió Nott.- ¿Se supone que eso sea atemorizante?... No digas tonterías, mujer… Entra a tu sala…- lo próximo que se oyó fue la puerta al cerrarse.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Crabbe a su lado.

- Ahora, Vincent, vamos a sellar la entrada, igual que lo hemos hecho con las otras casas… Algún otro tendrá que encargarse de Potter… _¡Portus Incarcendium!_- se le oyó gritar, arrojando un haz luminoso sobre la entrada que inmediatamente quedó envuelta en múltiples cadenas.

- ¿Cuándo podré yo hacer un hechizo?- preguntó Crabbe con su voz hueca, a modo de reclamo.

- Cuando aprendas a hacer magia…- masculló el otro, en el instante en que un gran ruido surcaba el aire, y a través de la ventana se distinguía la figura de una gran calavera dibujada en el cielo.

- ¡Ya la abrieron!- exclamó el gordo, con un halo de excitación en su voz.

- Ahora ponte la maldita máscara…- agregó Nott dejando reflejar una clara disconformidad.-… y ve a buscar a los demás…

- ¿Y tu?

- Debo estar en la entrada… Esperando a que lleguen…- terminó de explicar, mientras sus pasos se perdían en el pasillo. A los pocos segundos, el gordo se perdió también, mientras Harry y los otros contemplaban atónitos la marca en el cielo.

- ¿Tu…?- comenzó Ron titubeando, dirigiéndose a Luna.- ¿Tú lo sabías?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

- Vine aquí porque la entrada a mi sala estaba bloqueada…

- ¿Será posible que ellos…?- comenzó Ginny.

- Si… Me temo que está lleno de Mortífagos…- Dijo Harry desenvolviendo el mapa del merodeador.- y somos los únicos fuera de nuestras casas… Nosotros y…

- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó de pronto Ron, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Está en la entrada del castillo…- respondió Harry persiguiéndola en el mapa con la mirada.- Debemos ir por ella…

- No, Harry… Tu debes avisar a Dumbledore…- explicó Ginny.- Nosotros iremos por Hermione…- Harry lanzó una última mirada a Luna, quien hizo un gesto aprobatorio. Harry asintió de regreso, y arrugando el mapa entre sus manos, echó a correr en dirección a Dumbledore, mientras Ron, seguido de las niñas, lo hacía hacia la salida del castillo.

_**-MvsG-**_

Desde el instante mismo en que la marca tenebrosa apareció sobre el castillo, Hermione comprendió que las últimas palabras de Draco tenían un motivo más profundo del que él mismo les había dado. Instintivamente, corrió hacia la salida, intentando cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban, de que definitivamente era la marca de los mortífagos… Pero ahí estaba… Tan real como aquella que descubriera esa mañana en el brazo de Draco… Tan tétrica como aquella…

Una figura comenzó a correr a través de los árboles a la distancia. Una figura negra, que parecía haber estado observándola. Hermione corrió hacia ella, sin tener conciencia de que lo hacía, ni del porqué lo hacía, pero ahí estaba… Caminando lentamente a través de los árboles, varita en mano, persiguiendo una sombra cuyo dueño ella creía conocer.

- ¡_Accio Varita_!- resonó una voz, tan sorpresivamente, que la joven no alcanzó a reaccionar, y la varita de Hermione saltó hacia la mano de aquella figura negra que se erguía justo frente a ella, saliendo de los árboles. La blanca máscara era iluminada parcialmente por los rayos de la luna. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco. ¿Y si era Draco? Por un instante, no supo cómo reaccionar… ¿Qué hacer?. El mortífago dio un paso. Ella entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación: estando ella sin varita, si aquel mortífago no era Malfoy, sus posibilidades de huir eran bien pocas… Pero… si era Draco… aunque ello podría darle alguna posibilidad de salvación, representaría la terrible confirmación a sus miedos… una verdad que, si bien el mismo se la había confesado, ella no podía admitir como cierta… no quería que fuera cierto….

El mortífago dio otro paso hacia ella, y comenzó a reír, deleitándose de su cobarde superioridad. Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio al entender que no era quien creía… Pero, mientras la figura negra se quitaba la máscara, dejándole ver a merced de quién estaba, comprendió que la situación era peor de lo pensado.

- ¡Zabbini!...

_**-MvsG-**_

¿Cómo habían llegado los mortífagos a Hogwarts, era para Harry una cuestión inexplicable. Se preguntaba si serían solo alumnos de Slytherin, o cuánto tardarían en llegar los otros… y Voldemort. ¿Sería esa la noche decisiva? Pensando en esto, corría presurosamente, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde para dar aviso al único que podía ayudarles… El único capaz de hacer algo: Dumbledore. Se detuvo a tomar aire, sacando el mapa del merodeador para comprobar la ubicación del director. Seguía en su oficina. Comenzaba a doblarlo, cuando, siguiendo la pista de la motita que representaba a Luna, la que caminaba junto a Ron y los otros, se dio cuenta horrorizado que los pasos bajo el nombre de "Hermione Granger" se adentraban en el interior del bosque prohibido, seguidos muy de cerca por los de otro Slytherin. El corazón le palpitó con violencia al comprender el inminente peligro para su amiga. ¿Qué hacer? Incluso decidir le tomaría más tiempo del que tenía para salvarla. Nuevamente, su única esperanza era la motita bajo el nombre de "Albus Dumbledore", que… _desaparecía del mapa del merodeador ante los atónitos ojos de Harry_.

¿Dónde había ido? ¿Qué hacer ahora? Sin convencerse aún de que su única esperanza se desvaneciera ante sus ojos, siguió caminando en dirección a la oficina del anciano, con el mapa arrugado en una de sus manos… Y justo antes de llegar a la puerta que sellaba la entrada, esta se abrió, dejando aparecer tras ella dos figuras negras enmascaradas. Harry se detuvo atónito… Incapaz de moverse o de pensar, mientras las varitas se alzaban apuntándole.

Pasaron varios segundos, en que no se oía más que el ruido de sus respiraciones, mientras Harry intentaba inútilmente apuntar con su varita temblorosa a alguno de ellos.

- ¿Qué se siente estar en una pelea real, _cara-rajada_?...- retumbó a través de la mascara la voz inconfundible de Draco. Harry parpadeó.- ¿Qué harás ahora, Héroe?- sonrió con sarcasmo. La risa amortiguada de la encapuchada a su lado se hizo sentir. Harry la sentía conocida… una risa no de niña… sino de mujer desquiciada… Era Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes al viejo loco para defenderte, ah?- chilló Bella, con una ternura horrorosamente falsa, como si hablara a un bebé, haciendo que un frío temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Harry, al pensar en el significado de aquellas últimas palabras.

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- preguntó, conteniendo la esperanza, rogando porque no le hubieran matado. La mujer lanzó una nueva carcajada fría.

- Compruébalo tú mismo…- sugirió Bella, haciendo ademán de permitirle el paso. Olía a trampa, y avanzar no era buena idea. Si el caía… Si hacía un movimiento en falso y la profecía se cumplía a favor de Voldemort, todo se habría perdido… sus amigos, Luna… Ron… Hermione… _¡Hermione!_... Volvió a fijar la vista en Draco, que le contemplaba a través de su máscara, respirando pausadamente, apuntándole con la varita, pero sin decir nada… _"Si tan solo Luna tuviera razón…"_, pensó. En aquel momento, no veía más esperanza que aquella loca teoría de la ravenclaw.

- Malfoy…- el encapuchado pareció sorprenderse al oír su nombre. La mujer lanzó una nueva carcajada, y Draco se descubrió lentamente el rostro, sonriendo de medio lado, y mirándolo con frialdad. ¿Habrían esperanzas de que el rubio abrigara algún sentimiento bajo esos ojos, tan grises como vacíos?...

- Supuse que lo notarías…-masculló divertido. _"¿Y si Luna tiene razón?"_, volvió a preguntarse Harry. Aunque le parecía muy difícil creerlo, decidió arriesgarse.

- Hermione está en peligro…- soltó al fin hacia el rubio.

- ¡Todos están en peligro, niño tonto!- volvió a reír la mujer, burlándose de su ingenuidad. Pero Harry no le hizo caso… Estaba demasiado ocupado en analizar el rostro de Draco, en quien el comentario no parecía haber surtido efecto alguno… Excepto, quizás, que ya no sonreía.

- Zabbini la tiene…- siguió Harry. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. Se cuestionaba ¿cómo era posible que Potter lo supiera? ¿Es que acaso ella se lo había dicho?. Harry se preguntaba si podía ser que el rubio pareciera más pálido que de costumbre.

- ¿A qué diablos viene eso?- gritó la mujer, caminando hacia Harry.- Yo que tú me preocuparía de lo que te pueda pasar a ti mismo…- Harry seguía mirando a Draco, quien se debatía en una terrible batalla interior.-¿Sabes?- siguió la bruja tomando un tono dulzón, de pié frente a Harry.- Acabo de recordar que me debes algo… Un _"crucio"_ que no he olvidado…- la mujer alzó su varita. Harry volteó a mirarla, desesperado.- _cru…_

- _Desmaius…- _Bellatrix calló como un pesado bulto, ante la atónita mirada de Harry, quien volteó a mirar al ejecutor de aquel hechizo.- Ahora, Potter… suelta tu varita de una vez y dime… ¿Dónde está Granger?- Si Harry hubiese tenido tiempo para manifestar su asombro, lo habría hecho, pero se limitó a obedecer al rubio, que tomó su varita desde el suelo.

- Zabbini la llevó al bosque prohibido…

- ¿Cómo saber que esto no es una trampa?- preguntó con desconfianza, pues, si en verdad Harry estaba al tanto de su relación con Hermione, bien podía aprovecharla para sacar ventaja. Harry le extendió un papel arrugado, donde Draco descubrió el nombre de la joven, sobre un par de pasos que avanzaban, seguidos de Zabbini.

- Es un mapa encantado… muestra la ubicación de cada uno de nosotros…- Draco recorrió el mapa con su vista, para comprobar la credibilidad del chico, y encontró su nombre… justo frente a Potter… Y en el extremo del mapa, a través del pasadizo hacia el castillo, que él mismo había abierto, iban apareciendo distintos nombres de mortífagos, entre los que se distinguía especialmente uno: Lucius Malfoy.

Draco volvió a mirar a Harry. ¿Podría confiar en el? El nombre de Hermione deteniéndose en medio de la nada junto a Zabbini, le hizo comprender que no tenía otra opción. Arrugó el mapa entre sus manos y retrocedió unos pasos, deteniéndose nuevamente, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Harry, quien sudó helado.

- Creo que…- el rubio dejó caer algo al suelo, a los pies del moreno.- …necesitarás tu varita…- y sin sonreír, ni hacer alguna otra detención, salió corriendo a través del pasillo, en dirección al bosque prohibido.

_**-MvsG-**_

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione caminando a través de los árboles, por un camino que no había recorrido jamás, mientras Blaise le atizaba con la varita por la espalda.

- Ya verás…- rió el mortífago, divertido.

- ¿No es algo temprano para tomar prisioneros?-intentó burlarse la joven, para ocultar el terror que la invadía, pensando en cual podía ser el destino de aquel paseo.- Después de todo, aún no saben si Voldemort ganará esta vez…- Pero no hubo respuesta, haciendo aumentar su miedo.- ¿Zabbini?- preguntó deteniéndose y volteando para encontrarlo. Pero solo halló vacío… El terror iba en aumento. Dio un paso en medio de la desconocida oscuridad, y una rama crujió bajo sus pies, haciéndola dar un brinco, espantada. Intentó tomar aire para serenarse.- Tranquila, Hermione… Esto no está pasando…

- OH, si…- masculló una voz impactando cálida junto a su oído.- Sí está pasando…- Hermione no alcanzó a voltearse, cuando Blaise ya la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo, en un beso forzado. Tras los breves segundos que le tomó comprender lo que ocurría, capturó los labios del joven, y lo mordió con rabia, hasta que el otro, en un grito de dolor, la apartó de sí, arrojándola al suelo de un golpe. Ella se arrastró intentando incorporarse para echar a correr, pero no fue suficientemente rápida.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- gruñó el moreno, cogiéndola del cabello, arrancando un grito de Hermione que aplacó con un nuevo golpe contra el rostro de ella. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto un golpe, se preguntaba la joven, que jamás había enfrentado una situación similar.- ¡ Ponte de pie!- le gritó el hombre, apuntándole con la varita y limpiándose el labio sangrante con sus dedos.

Hermione no podía concebir un solo pensamiento claro… una sola idea. Sentía que el rostro le ardía como nunca, e hipaba descontroladamente entre el dolor y el miedo. Estaba hincada, llorando, a los pies de un loco en medio de quien sabía dónde.

- ¡He dicho que te pares!- gritó Blaise enfurecido, tomándola por el cabello, y haciendo caso omiso de su llanto, logró ponerla de pie.

Aquello fue secundado de un largo silencio, en que Zabbini la contemplaba, dando vueltas en torno a ella, mientras Hermione pretendía inútilmente controlar el temblor de su cuerpo que amenazaba con romper nuevamente en llanto, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por su debilidad física, y, más aún, por haberse dejado quitar la varita.

- ¿Sabes, "asquerosita"?- le llamó la atención deteniéndose frente a ella, pero a prudente distancia, con una voz tan cantarina como venenosa.- Hasta llorando te ves preciosa…- "Rabia"… Eso era lo que sentía Hermione, y se lo hizo ver con la mirada. Zabbini se relamió en un modo repulsivo.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó ella, impregnando la pregunta de un valor que no tenía. El slytherin comenzó a reír descaradamente.- ¿Piensas matarme?- El seguía sonriendo, poniéndola nerviosa.

- Quizás…- murmuró atusándose la barbilla como si la idea no fuera del todo desagradable.

- ¿Y qué esperas?- comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Me gusta tu miedo… quería disfrutarlo.- se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuese una declaración muy normal.- Pero veo que te estás reponiendo… ¡Lástima!...- suspiró malhumorado.- Ahora…- Sus ojos adquirieron una malicia atemorizante- Podrías comenzar por quitarte la ropa…

Era difícil tener una idea clara respecto a cuanto tiempo pasó realmente entre que esas palabras llegaran al oído de Hermione y que ella comprendiera el significado. Y aún le tomó más tiempo entender porqué Zabbini no estallaba en un ataque de risa, como era esperable tras una broma de ese tipo… Porque… era una broma… Debía serlo… ¿O no?.

- ¡Vamos, Granger!- exclamó en una fingida súplica. Ella seguía pálida… Estática…- ¿No lo harás?

- ¿Estás loco?

- Define "loco"…- volvió a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo bruscamente.- Si no lo haces por las buenas… entonces…- comenzó a alzar la varita apuntando hacia ella. Hermione tragó aire presa del pánico frente a la muerte. Fue un instante corto, pero suficiente para ver gran parte de su vida pasar por su mente en destellos sucesivos. El mortífago despegó los labios.

- _Imperio…_

No… no estaba muerta… estaba conciente de todo… Respiraba… pero no por voluntad propia… Algo, superior a sus fuerzas, comandaba cada uno de sus músculos… Intentó oponerse, hacer resistencia a aquella extraña necesidad de acercarse al mortífago, pero no podía. Lo oía hablar… Decía algo venenoso, en un tono sarcástico, caminando hacia ella, encontrándola. Era un estado de disociación entre su mente, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por oponerse a el, y su cuerpo, que aceptaba dócilmente aquel abrazo, y respondía a un húmedo beso, acariciándolo… No estaba muerta… Era peor que la muerte.

Los labios de Zabbini descendían por su cuello, mientras sus manos la acariciaban groseramente. Algo dijo en su oído, que ella, gritando mentalmente no alcanzó a oír, mientras el la hacía caer sobre el piso de tierra y hojas secas, desplomándose pesadamente sobre ella. Las manos de él la apretaban con fuerza donde pudiera ser más doloroso, hasta hacerle daño. Sus besos bárbaros herían sus labios, mordisqueándolos, y las pesadas piernas del mortífago comenzaban a deslizarse entre las suyas, separándolas y generando en Hermione tal terror interior, que un par de músculos se tensaron en su cuerpo, haciéndola oponer una débil resistencia. Y Zabbini lo notó.

- ¡¿Qué demonios!- Exclamó sorprendido.- ¿Qué fue eso, "mugrosita"?- se apoyó sobre sus brazos contemplándola bajo el. Comprobando su rostro inexpresivo. Sonrió… Bajó su mano hasta su pantalón… pero antes de poder hacer algo, un par de palabras con olor a muerte, precedieron a una hebra luminosa que surcó el aire, y Zabbini cayó desplomado, cuan largo era, sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Draco se acercó a ella, quitándole el cuerpo inerte del otro Slytherin de encima, e intentando incorporarla, sacarla del hechizo.

- ¡Granger!- le gritó.- ¡Granger!... ¡Maldita sea! Despierta, Hermione… - El cuerpo de la joven volvió a tensarse. Pestañeó, y, de un golpe, rodeó a Draco con sus brazos echando a llorar…- Tranquila…- ¿Qué decir en un momento así? El joven no tenía idea. Ella dejó de llorar de golpe y rompió el abrazo, lentamente, temerosa, hasta enfrentarlo. Draco aún llevaba la negra capa, y la blanca máscara, sostenida sobre su cabeza. Ella volteó a mirar el cuerpo de Zabbini… y luego… al otro _mortífago _frente a ella, y se echó hacia atrás, arrastrándose en el suelo para alejarse de él. Draco comprendió, e inclinó la vista.

- Tú… Tú lo mataste…- El asintió. Y ella echó a llorar hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. Malfoy la observó unos momentos en silencio.

- Vamos… Será mejor que te vayas de aquí… Aún no se sabe qué ocurrirá esta noche, y si te encuentran…

-_ Accio Varita_- chilló una voz a sus espaldas, y la varita de Draco salió expelida de sus manos, directo a las de Pansy, que sonrió macabra. Hermione fijó sus ojos en la muchacha, que contemplaba la escena con ojos chispeantes, destilando venganza.- Sabía que algo te ocurría con "esa", pero no creí que llegaras tan lejos, Draco… ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

- Pansy…

- ¡Yo te amaba!- gritó histérica. Algo en Hermione le dijo que esa expresión era digna de espanto. Draco analizaba todo en busca de una solución desesperada, a merced del despecho de una loca, que alzaba la varita en dirección a ellos. En un acto casi reflejo, el se enfrentó a ella, ubicándose por delante de Hermione.- ¿A quién intentas proteger?- sonrió la joven burlesca.- No seas tonto, Draco… Mi hechizo no va para ella… Es a ti a quien quiero… Tú eres el culpable de todo…- Por más que Hermione intentara comprender el sentido de las palabras de Pansy, no podía hacerlo, y menos cuando la joven comenzaba a pronunciar el hechizo, destilando odio, y Draco tomaba aire, dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

- "_Crucio_"…- Malfoy ahogó un grito doloroso mientras caía irremediablemente sobre sus manos y rodillas contra el suelo, en un intento inútil de protegerse de aquella sensación de punzadas dolorosas recorriéndole el cuerpo, y concentrándose en los puntos más sensibles. Sentía los labios romperse por golpes provenientes desde el interior, sus ojos a punto de estallar y su cabeza martilleaba como si una Bludger arremetiera contra ella en repetidas ocasiones.

- ¿Verdad que duele?- siguió Pansy, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el joven. Hermione la miró a los ojos, pero la expresión de la Slytherin era extraña. Parecía no conciente de su presencia, como si lo único que existiera en aquel instante era el rubio que convulsionaba dolorosamente a sus pies, deleitándola.- Tu mismo me lo dijiste una vez… ¿recuerdas?... Que no existía nada tan terrible como aquella sensación de centenares de cuchillos clavándose en tu cuerpo…- Los brazos de Draco temblaban, mientras intentaba sostenerse en ellos, volteando a mirarla. Pansy sonrió macabra.- _"Crucio"..._- repitió el hechizo, y un corto quejido escapó a través de la garganta de Draco, por mas que intentaba reprimirle, obligándolo a desplomarse nuevamente, recogido sobre si mismo, temblando en forma incontrolable.- ¿Qué se siente ahora, Draco?- preguntó aparentando curiosidad, mientras se inclinaba ante el.- ¿Siguen siendo cuchillos, o es peor?...- intentó acercar su mano para correr un rubio mechón del rostro contraído, pero el joven evitó el contacto, mirándola con odio, para volver a desplomarse frente al esfuerzo y el dolor. Los ojos de Pansy se nublaron instantáneamente.- ¿Crees que eso es dolor?- rió rencorosa.- _"Crucio"…_

El grito que salió de los labios de Draco fue tan intenso, que Hermione sintió una punzada golpear fuerte en lo más profundo de su alma. En los ojos de Pansy se veía un odio enfermizo… Intentó arrastrarse hacia Draco, pero un nuevo grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del muchacho, ante un nuevo "cruciatus", y ella sintió algo interponerse en su camino: la fría mano de Blaise empuñando su varita.

- ¿Y qué sientes ahora?- volvió a preguntar Pansy, acariciando el cabello platinado, sin que el joven pudiera esta vez evitar el contacto, a causa de las entrecortadas convulsiones que le habían hecho perder dominio sobre su cuerpo.- ¿Sientes que se te escapa el alma por la boca? ¿Sientes que no puedes soportar más? ¿Sientes que morir sería una bendición? ¿Quieres morir?- Unas gruesas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Pansy.- ¿Duele mucho, verdad? Pero, déjame decirte, que ni veinte _crucios _se comparan con lo que tú me has hecho… Podría seguir hasta matarte… y ni aún así sabrías cuanto duele amar… y ser traicionada…

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!- Pansy cayó de lado contra el piso, pero aun sosteniendo la varita, mientras Hermione la contemplaba, presa de una extraña expresión en su rostro, apuntándola amenazadoramente.

Fueron varios segundos de un silencioso enfrentamiento, en que analizaban miradas y reacciones en busca de respuestas, buscando predecir el próximo movimiento de su oponente. Pansy comenzó a incorporarse, lentamente, con la varita aún alzada. La voz de Hermione tembló.

- ¡De… Detente!- intentó exigir. Pansy paladeó aquel miedo, y se sonrió, poniéndose de pie, a un par de metros de la Gryffindor, con Draco entre ambas, gimiendo aún.

- ¡No estas en posición de exigirme nada, "sangre sucia"!- le gritó con una furia extrema, dando un paso hacia delante.

- ¡Te dije que te detengas!- gritó la castaña nuevamente, con la mano en que sostenía la varita temblando incontrolablemente, lo que hacía mucha gracia a Pansy.

- ¿O qué harás?- sonrió dando otro paso.- ¿Un "expelliarmus"? ¿Un "Petrifficus"?- se burlaba con arrogancia.- Nunca has sido buena en los enfrentamientos, Granger… porque aunque conozcas bien cada hechizo, no tienes las agallas para usar ni la mitad de ellos, siempre con temor a quebrantar una regla, a hacer algo que vaya contra tu ridícula conciencia…- Hermione intentó aparentar determinación, pero su mano seguía temblando, impidiéndole pensar en nada.- ¡Solo mírate: tiritas como una tonta!- dio un nuevo paso, quedando a estrecha distancia del cuerpo casi inmóvil de Draco, hacia quien volteó su mirada, alzando la varita sobre el, deleitándose con el horror en el rostro de Hermione ante aquel nuevo tormento para su amante. Quería que sufrieran ambos… él por el dolor físico, y ella, por él…

La desesperación de que era presa la Gryffindor, no le permitía pensar con claridad… Se sentía al borde de un abismo sin fin, y entre el miedo y la angustia, en su cabeza no apareció más que una solución…

- _Cru_…- había comenzado Pansy, pero el inicio de un hechizo a su lado, le hizo voltearse, incrédula, horrorizada.

- _Avada_…- Hermione parecía dominada por la desesperación, pero sus labios se cerraron de golpe, y retrocedió espantada de si misma… el alma de Pansy dio un respiro, y ella sonrió divertida.

- ¡Termínalo!- La castaña seguía con la varita alzada, pero muda.- ¿No puedes?- volvió a alzar su varita. Hermione retrocedió.- ¿Y si lo amenazo otra vez? ¿Matarías por defenderlo?- analizó la expresión enmudecida de su oponente, que alzo su varita con determinación.- Él nos traicionó a todos por ti… Mató a Zabbini por ti… ¿lo amas lo suficiente como para matar por él?- La joven seguía muda. Pansy sonrió.

- Sí.- respondió con una firmeza que no creía tener. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Parkinson.

- No te creo… Matar no es simplemente decir el hechizo… Una parte tuya se desgarra al hacerlo, y tú lo sabes… Por eso te detuviste… Aún sabiendo que no hay otra solución, que la única forma de acabar con su dolor es matándome… aún así, te detuviste… porque no estás dispuesta a perder tu alma por él…- volvió a sonreír, en una mueca dolorosa.- y el muy tonto cree que en verdad lo amas…- alzó su varita, Hermione también la suya, amenazándola.- ¡Hazlo!... – la aludida apuntó hacia el corazón de Pansy. Su mano ya no temblaba. Despegó sus labios, y un rayo verde cruzó el aire, directo hacia la Slytherin, quien, aún incrédula, cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, con su mirada vacía, mientras el peso de su cuerpo le llevaba al suelo.

Hermione estaba atónita. Había alzado la varita… Había abierto los labios, pero el conjuro seguía retenido en su garganta… _Seguía ahí_… Y entonces volteó a mirarlo… Y Draco, con el peso de su cuerpo apenas sostenido por uno de sus brazos, empuñaba la varita de Zabbini, directo al corazón de Parkinson.

Fueron solo segundos, en que intercambiaron una mirada extraña, una mirada de comprensión, y luego, sin previo aviso, el mortífago cerró sus ojos grises y se desplomó contra el suelo.

_**-MvsG-**_

Cuando Harry sintió su varita caer a sus pies, arrojada por Draco, no tuvo mayor tiempo de pensar en la extraña situación. Su único interés en ese instante era comprobar la credibilidad de las palabras de Bellatrix. Lentamente, recogió su varita, y lentamente se acercó a la entrada de las escaleras que conducían a la sala de Dumbledore. La puerta seguía abierta. Una infinidad de preguntas nacían en el interior del joven mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto. Abrió la puerta, la que hizo un chirrido sordo en medio del tormentoso silencio. Avanzó… Un cosquilleo invadía su garganta. Fowkes, sobre el pedestal que le sostenía, asomaba su pequeña cabeza de entre las cenizas. Los distintos directores de los cuadros que rodeaban el salón, contemplaban la entrada del chico en un extraño mutismo… expectantes. Y entonces, recién entonces, Harry se atrevió a ver lo que tenía en frente… Algo en su interior se quebró. Inclinándose junto al cuerpo inerte del anciano, que yacía en el piso detrás de su escritorio, una extraña sensación de incredulidad recorrió los pensamientos de Harry. Pero esto duró poco, pues dio paso, rápidamente, al dolor, el miedo, la inseguridad, y la ira… ¡La Ira!...

La puerta volvió a abrirse tras de el, pero Harry no volteó a mirar, pues ya nada importaba realmente. Ya nada podía hacer, y es que… ¿cómo podría el hacer algo ahora que estaba solo? Durante todo aquel tiempo, siempre había tenido la esperanza, por remota que fuera, de salir victorioso del enfrentamiento final que le esperaba… Tener a Dumbledore a su lado alimentaba esa esperanza… Pero ahora…

- ¿Ya te has convencido?- rió Bellatrix tras de el. Harry se volteó lentamente, pero sin responderle.

La mujer no estaba sola. Al parecer, se había recuperado del ataque de Draco, y buscado refuerzos. Un mortífago enmascarado ingresaba junto a ella, apuntándole con la varita.

- Vamos, Harry…- siguió la mujer, retomando su voz divertida.- Un par de amigos te esperan allá afuera…- "Amigos". La palabra retumbó en la mente de Harry, haciendo un eco sordo, pero, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la pesada mano del mortífago lo jalaba de los cabellos, obligándolo a incorporarse.-¡Con cuidado, Macnair!...- exclamó pero sin oponerse demasiado.- No hay que hacerle daño al niño… Recuerda que Nuestro Señor lo quiere completo…- se mordió el labio. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras echaba a andar delante de ellos, apuntado por ambas varitas.

Caminaron hasta la salida en un extraño mutismo, hasta que, tras abrir la puerta del castillo, Harry no pudo reprimir un alarido al ver el terrorífico espectáculo: Al menos una veintena de mortífagos se repartían en el lugar, rodeando a profesores y alumnos, que, abatidos, o inmovilizados, dirigían sus miradas a Harry, expectantes.

- ¡Camina!- le ordenó Bellatrix, aventándole un empujón que le hizo caer hacia delante, sobre sus manos y rodillas, al pie de la escalera. Harry sintió el piso mojado, una humedad espesa. Examinó sus palmas instintivamente: sangre. Se incorporó lcon lentitud sobre sus pies. El final había llegado.

- ¿Dónde está Voldemort?- preguntó enfrentando a Bellatrix, quien dejó de reír al oír aquel nombre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, insolente?- sus ojos chispeaban de ira.- _Cru…_

- ¡No!- le detuvo un nuevo mortífago, que llegaba junto a Harry.- Ya sabes cuales son las ordenes, Bella…- La inconfundible voz de Lucius Malfoy retumbó en los oídos de Harry.- El _"niño que vivió"_…- sonrió burlesco.- Debe llegar vivo hasta él… Vivo y tan completo como sea posible…

- ¿Dónde está? - siguió Harry, intentando no mostrar afectación por las palabras dichas, mientras sus ojos pasaban desde Tonks, con un labio roto, hasta McGonagal, quien presentaba un cabello tan extrañamente despeinado, que de haber sido otra la circunstancia, el muchacho habría reído de la cómica posición de su profesora. Pero no rió. Siguió buscando con al vista, haciendo cuenta de quienes estaban ahí, y quienes faltaban. Hagrid no se veía por ningún lado, ni Snape… ¿sería que Snape?... era mejor no pensar en ello. Fijó su rostro en Ron, quien estaba bajo la varita de un encapuchado muy alto, junto a Ginny… y Luna.

El intercambio de miradas entre ambos fue en verdad extraño. Era como si la joven lograra leer su mente, sonsacar sus pensamientos. Tenía su cabello revuelto, su rostro más pálido que lo normal, pero sin ninguna magulladura, ninguna muestra de daño físico. Pero sus ojos… Ellos decían otra cosa… Había leído en la mirada de Harry el motivo de su desesperanza, y lo compartía. Porque ella también sabía que la oscuridad había llegado. Se puso de pie, tan lentamente, que nadie lo noto. Pero siguió ahí, estática, sin decir nada, solo mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿En verdad creíste que el vendría aquí por ti?- se burló Lucius.- ¡Eso da muestra de tu gran ego! No, Potter… El no vendrá por ti… Tu debes ir a él… Te está esperando…- Harry enfrentó aquella mirada fría… Esa mirada gris anunciando desgracias.- Te ha esperado por mucho tiempo… Será mejor que no abuses de su paciencia…- volvió a sonreír, haciendo una señal a Bellatrix. Harry sintió a la mujer acercarse a sus espaldas… A su oído.

- ¡Buh!- exclamó, haciéndolo dar un salto sobre si mismo, para luego reír divertida.

- ¡Déjate de bromas, Bella!- chilló Lucius impacientándose. Harry advirtió como Lupin, detrás de Malfoy, se deslizaba lentamente hacia una varita olvidada sobre el pavimento, casi a los pies del mortífago.

La mujer se acercó a Harry sonriendo, y estiró su mano frente a las narices del joven, con la palma hacia arriba, y con un movimiento giratorio de su varita, hizo aparecer ante ambos una refulgente esfera, del tamaño de una Quaffle. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron desmesuradamente, y dio un paso hacia delante.

- Solo tienes que tocarla, y estaremos con el…

- ¿Qué pasará con ellos?- preguntó aparentando entereza. Era ridículo intentar negociar, cuando no tenía otra opción, pero los dedos de Lupin enroscándose en torno a la varita, y el silencioso asentimiento de Tonks, le dio a entender que necesitaba darles el máximo de tiempo, distrayendo a los mortífagos.

- Si colaboras…- Bella se mordió el labio.- Nada… Al menos por ahora…- Harry seguía sin moverse. Advirtió como un par de escobas sigilosas llegaban entre los árboles… sombras conocidas por el… El ojo falso de Moody destelló en la oscuridad.- ¡Vamos, niño, tonto… no tenemos toda la noche!- Harry acercó la mano, lentamente, haciéndola impacientarse. A lo lejos, sonaron los ladridos de Fang.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…!- gritó Malfoy, al tiempo que un desfile de destellos inundaron el lugar, Harry intentó caminar hacia ellos, pero la mano de Bellatrix se enroscó sobre su brazo, jalándolo hacia la esfera. Luna corrió hacia el… La mujer llevó su mano hasta el globo destellante, y, tras contactar con este, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y los gritos de la batalla que comenzaba entre mortífagos y la orden, se perdió en el torbellino, mientras la mano de Luna apretaba fuertemente la de Harry, y los tres cuerpos que rodeaban la esfera, desaparecían en un torbellino de luces, en medio de una nueva batalla…

_**-MvsG-**_

**_Bueno... Gracias por leer! Y Muchos besos… Críticas, favor adosarlas a sus reviews…_**

_**Recomendación: Si a alguno de ustedes les gusta el área quirúrgica, les recomiendo un libro excelente:"Cirugía de Urgencia" de Moshe Schein… Y si no… Lean por fis, "El mundo de Sofía" Que y creo que nadie puede dejar de leerlo! Un beso gigante para todos ustedes… Y lamento que el capi me quedara tan largo… Pero tiene de todo…. Ja j aja… Besos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CÁPITULO 9: CRIMEN Y CASTIGO**

"**_No daré muestras de debilidad._**

**_Me he vengado y merezco la muerte;_**

_**¡Aquí me tenéis!**_

_**¡Rogad por mi alma!..."**_

**-Schiller-**

Los recuerdos de los momentos previos a la inconciencia, volvían a la mente de Draco, como una evocación lejana y oscura… Un mal sueño, del que comenzaba a despertar, con el cuerpo adolorido, la frente helada por el sudor febril, y la respiración apurada y dificultosa. Aún era de noche, como lo confirmaba la penumbra del entorno. Despegó los párpados, trabajosamente, y una figura borrosa comenzó a adquirir corporeidad frente a sus ojos. Intentó sonreírle, pero una cristalina lágrima que recorría el rostro de la chica, decantando en la comisura de su labio ensangrentado, trajo consigo la confirmación de una idea tan terrible como real: no había sido un sueño.

Hermione estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo de hojas secas, a poca distancia de él mismo, con el mapa que lo había llevado hasta ella, abierto sobre su falda. Temblaba levemente, mientras analizaba el papel en silencio, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, inconsciente de que Draco se incorporaba junto a ella, tomando como apoyo el árbol a sus espaldas. Seguían en el bosque, pero no habían más Slytherins, ni vivos ni muertos cerca de ellos. De algún modo, ella le había llevado hasta allí. Él se sentó con dificultad, sintiendo el crepitar de las hojas secas bajo su peso. Hermione volteó a mirarle, en una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Draco examinó aquella mirada con especial interés y expectación. Necesitaba de algún modo saber como había tomado ella lo sucedido. Necesitaba saber si podría de algún modo, por milagroso que fuera, pasar por alto lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero el rostro de la joven no daba una respuesta clara.

- ¿Ya acabó?- fue él quien interrumpió el silencio, con un suave carraspeo en su voz. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato, perpetuando un mutismo incómodo.

- No estoy segura…- respondió al fin, agachando la vista, con una voz ahogada por el quejido reprimido en su garganta.- Todo se ha tornado muy silencioso…

- ¿Y qué muestra el mapa?- siguió con la voz fría, intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaron bajo su peso, y debió apoyarse sobre el árbol para no caer de golpe. La gravedad pesaba sobre su cuerpo adolorido, y sintió su espalda resbalar lentamente contra el tronco seco, hasta volver a su posición en el suelo, con los ojos apretados por el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia. Ella lo observaba en silencio.

- Pareciera que los…- se interrumpió quebrando la voz. Apretó el mapa entre sus manos.- que los _mortífagos_ se han ido…- dijo en un tono doloroso.- Los de la Orden están dando vueltas por el Castillo…- hubo un nuevo mutismo, mientras una lágrima descendía por sus mejillas. Draco sonrió dolido, reclinando la cabeza contra el árbol, en busca de algo frío. El rostro le quemaba como fuego.- No encuentro a Harry en el mapa…- Él volteó a mirarla, comprendiendo.- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó extendiendo el viejo pergamino en dirección a él, con la garganta ahogando un incómodo quejido.

- Potter me lo entregó…

- ¿Y dónde está Harry? ¿Qué le hiciste?- Draco torció los labios en una expresión entristecida.

- Nada…- respondió con cansancio, cerrando los ojos y restregando su frente contra el árbol.

- ¡No te creo!- gritó con el ceño fruncido, y la barbilla temblando.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras…- fijó su vista nuevamente en ella, quien desvió su mirada hacia un punto inerte.

El joven se preguntó mientras la observaba, como pudo haber un instante en que siquiera pensara que aquello acabaría de un modo distinto. ¿Cómo había podido anidar en su alma la esperanza de que ella lo salvara… De que ella lo perdonara? Una extraña mueca comenzó a tomar forma en sus labios, con una risa torcida, muestra de una dolorosa decepción.

- Será mejor que te vayas…- ordenó frío. Pero ella no respondió, ni volteó a mirarle. Seguía en su actitud muda y confusa.- Weasley debe estar desesperado buscándote…- Sonrió con sarcasmo y esperó unos instantes, por la reacción de la joven. Pero ella no se movió. ¿Sería que seguía pensando en Potter? ¿Seguiría pensando que él lo había matado?- No creo que Potter esté muerto…- Volvió a esperar. Ella continuaba inmutable.- No aparece en el mapa porque no debía estar aquí…- Hermione pestañó.- Esta con… con él…

- Con Voldemort.- agregó ella en una sonrisa extraña, pero sin mirarle. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Matas con facilidad, pero temes pronunciar un ridículo nombre?…- Lo que Draco había vivido los últimos meses, le había dado razones más que suficientes para temer a todo lo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro, incluyendo la sola mención de su nombre. Pensó que si ella hubiera experimentado lo que él, también temería.- ¿Lo habías hecho antes, verdad? ¿Habías asesinado a otros?- el asintió sin dejar de mirarla, demasiado cansado para ocultar nada. Ella lanzó un suspiro lastimoso y volvió a perder su mirada en el vacío, en un recuerdo lejano.- Cuando vi esa marca en tu brazo…- comenzó nostálgica.-... mi cabeza clamaba por salir corriendo… por huir de ti… Sabía bien lo que esa marca significaba, pero utilicé todas mis fuerzas para no hacer caso a la razón, y quedarme ahí… Contigo…

- Aún puedes huir…- sonó su voz fría. Algo en su corazón se había roto al comprender las palabras de la joven, y una mezcla de sentimientos se anidaban en su alma… Sentía deseos de decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía… Después de todo, él era un mortífago herido, del bando perdedor, y ella debía regresar con los suyos, festejar su triunfo y condenarlo. Declaraciones de amor quedaban fuera de lugar.- Aún es tiempo para que…

- No…- ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.- Ya no… No después de…- volvió a callar y volteó a mirarlo.- Estuve a punto de hacerlo… Estuve a punto de…

- Pero no lo hiciste…

- Pero debía hacerlo… Todo en mí clamaba por hacerlo, y de no ser por ti, la habría matado, Draco…

- Pero no lo hiciste…- repitió el, en un tono consolador.- Y no lo habrías hecho…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó aún hipando.

- Porque esa no eres tú, Hermione…- ella detuvo el llanto, y volteó a mirarle limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, al ver la extraña expresión de él.- Porque si pudieras hacerlo, acabarías con lo mas bello que hay en ti…- Draco se inclinó hacia ella, lentamente, hasta llevar sus dedos a sus mejillas, para secar sus lágrimas.- Acabarías con aquello que tanto admiro en ti… Lo que más envidio de ti…- Ella llevó su mano temblorosa a la frente del joven, de donde quitó un rubio mechón rebelde, y se fijó luego en sus ojos… En aquellos ojos grises a través de los cuales se veía tan distinta… A través de los cuales se veía como quería ser… ¿Admirada? ¿Querida? ¿Amada, quizás?... No importaba. Cuando se trataba de fundirse en aquellos ojos de mercurio, todo lo demás perdía importancia. El tibio cosquilleo del respirar del joven sobre su boca la hizo olvidar todo… todo, excepto la necesidad imperiosa de abolir la distancia que separaba sus labios. Con un rápido movimiento, atrapó la respiración de él en su boca… Sabía a tierra, lágrimas y sangre… Le buscó desesperada, aferrándose a su cuello, queriendo olvidarlo todo y detener el tiempo en aquel beso improvisado, pero un quejido retumbó en su boca, terminando con el contacto. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, para encontrar al joven, con los párpados apretados, frente a ella, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Lo siento!- Draco negó con la cabeza, pero se dejó caer sobre su pecho, como un bulto pesado.- Debo llevarte a la enfermería… Madame Pomfrey podría…

- Madam Pomfrey estará encantada de ver la marca en mi antebrazo.- murmuró con dificultad, pero con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

- ¿Y que hacemos entonces?

- Tú debes irte con los tuyos…

- ¿Y dejarte aquí? Después de la sesión de cruciatos que recibiste te tomará horas recuperarte, Draco…- Ambos guardaron silencio en un asentimiento mutuo.- Debe haber un lugar donde podamos ir…

- Snape…- masculló él con determinación.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Draco… Snape es…

- Un miembro de la Orden…- Ella le miró con asombro.- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- hubo un nuevo silencio, hasta que Hermione se puso de pie, ayudando a Draco a incorporarse.

- ¿Puedes caminar?- Él asintió algo inseguro, avanzando un par de pasos.

- Será mejor que te vayas… Si comienzan a buscarte las cosas se complicarán…

- No…- respondió ella observando el mapa.- Me necesitarás para llegar hasta Snape…- y sin decir más, pasó su brazo bajo el hombro del joven, y echó a caminar, sirviéndole de apoyo.

_**-MvsG-**_

La pálida figura de Severus Snape caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras en busca de más pociones para curar las heridas mágicas de los magullados vencedores de la batalla.

Los acontecimientos de esa noche habían resultado especialmente perturbadores para él. Habiendo traicionando abiertamente a los Mortífagos, bajo la incrédula mirada de Lucius Malfoy, se había expuesto ni más ni menos, que al castigo que espera a los desertores del lado oscuro.

Fue cuestión de segundos el decidirse a salir de las sombras y presentarse a la pelea, alzando su varita contra los enmascarados. Sabía bien que aquella acción había sido la decisiva, dando la ventaja a los de la Orden para acabar con los seguidores del Lord Tenebroso. Pudo sentir la furibunda mirada de Lucius puesta sobre él mientras le conducían en dirección a Azkaban. Aquellos ojos grises transmitían sin disimulos una horrible sed de venganza. Pero Snape tenía cierta seguridad en que jamás tendría que verse enfrentado a ese castigo, después de todo, su protector era ni más ni menos que Albus Dumbledore.

Fue por esta razón que recibió la noticia de la muerte del Director con una mueca de incredulidad, que poco a poco, fue dando paso al terror. Su vida dependía ahora de un joven de dieciséis años, con más ego que talento, enfrentándose en algún lugar desconocido, al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Aunque los de la orden parecían anidar esperanzas en el chico, Snape, quien conocía de cerca de su antiguo señor, consideraba más probable que el-niño-que-vivió, hubiera sucumbido ya a su trágico destino.

Abrió la puerta de su sala, y se dirigió a la repisa donde millares de pociones multicolores titilaban a la luz del candelabro con que el profesor hacía su ingreso. Hizo un recorrido con su vista, hasta ubicar uno de los frascos que necesitaba. Su mano temblaba perturbadoramente cuando intentó tomarlo. Snape apretó los labios, a fin de controlar el miedo que crecía en él, pero, en ese instante, una sombra se movió a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear, con la varita alzada.

- Profesor…- resonó la voz entrecortada de la joven. Difícil no reconocer aquella voz que tantas de sus clases había interrumpido.

- Señorita Granger…- torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, ahogando un suspiró de alivio. Los ojos avellana de la joven resplandecían extrañamente en su rostro magullado.- Sus amigos estarán felices de saberla con vida…- masculló con desprecio- Se puede saber ¿qué hace en mi…?- se detuvo abruptamente al distinguir una negra figura apoyada sobre el hombro de la joven, retirando su capucha, para descubrir un cabello platinado, dolorosamente conocido.- ¡Draco!- no pudo evitar exclamar. Dirigió su mirada a la joven, y luego a su protegido, con la expresión de quien intenta resolver un intrincado enigma- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala común? Se supone que los…

- Se supone que los mortífagos estuviéramos fuera…- le interrumpió.

El hombre analizó aquella mirada falsamente serena en el rostro del joven. Los ojos grises de Lucius estaban ahí, muy a su pesar, con una expresión apenas suavizada por las facciones heredadas de su madre… El rostro de Narcisa. Despegó los labios, buscando las palabras… Un sentimiento similar a tristeza asomaba a sus ojos, al tiempo que uno de sus mayores temores era confirmado por las palabras de Draco.

- Mortífago...- se repitió a si mismo torciendo los labios. Incluso Hermione pudo advertir la decepción en el rostro grisáceo del hombre, al tiempo que Draco convulsionaba, nuevamente sobre su hombro, desplomándose sobre el piso en una posición dolorosa.- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- gritó casi Snape abalanzándose sobre el joven, al mismo tiempo que ella.

- La maldición "_crucciatus_"…- masculló Hermione a modo de respuesta, viendo como el Profesor de Posiones arrastraba a Draco hasta un sofá cercano.- Pansy… Ella la hizo sobre él muchas veces…

- ¿Cuántas veces?- volvió a preguntar sin mirarla, tocando la frente sudada del rubio, que seguía temblando incontrolablemente, con los labios y los párpados apretados.

- No lo sé… Cuatro… Quizás cinco… No lo recuerdo...

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta los interrumpió. Profesor y alumna intercambiaron una mirada extraña, y los ojos del hombre se desviaron hacia una angosta portezuela, medianamente escondida detrás de un escritorio. Hermione hizo un asentimiento de muda comprensión. Los golpes se hicieron sentir por segunda vez, mientras ambos trasladaban al joven al lugar oculto.

La sala detrás de la puerta era un pequeño cuarto rectangular, con las paredes de piedra, carente de adornos, que daban una extraña sensación de humedad. El piso, de algún material gris igualmente frío, cubierto de una capa de mugre, presentaba una textura resbalosa a sus pisadas. Llevaron a Draco hasta una cama angosta y desordenada que había al fondo de la habitación, pegada a la pared. El hombre depositó el candelabro sobre una polvorienta mesita de noche y acomodó al muchacho sobre la cama. Los golpes volvieron a sentirse desde la otra habitación, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Snape hizo a Hermione seña de guardar silencio, y tomando nuevamente el candelabro, salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos jóvenes en la más absoluta oscuridad.

A través de la puerta, Hermione podía distinguir el sonido amortiguado de un par de tacones golpeando contra el piso. La voz de McGonagal, pese a formar palabras inentendibles para ella, expresaba una jocosidad extraña. Intentó aguzar su oído y acercarse a la puerta para oír, pero una fría mano le detuvo, atrapando su muñeca. Ella se inclinó abruptamente sobre él, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven, a fin de que no emitiera sonido alguno. Apenas podía distinguir sus ojos grises entreabiertos en medio de la oscuridad, pero, ni siquiera esto lograba aminorar el efecto que aquellas orbes de mercurio tenían sobre ella, obligándola a acercar su rostro hasta él, lentamente, y reemplazar su dedo con sus labios.

No importaba que no fuera el momento ni el lugar, pues mientras Draco hurgaba con sus dedos fríos en el cabello de ella, atrayéndola hacia si, Hermione no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar. Incluso cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, seguía devorando aquella boca con el ansia enajenada del amor prohibido. ¿Para qué necesitaba el aire, cuando tenía una atmósfera en su aliento? ¿Qué importaba nada, cuando ese podía ser el último beso de aquel sueño de amor que habían extendido más allá de lo permitido?

Se separaron, lentamente, en silencio, y con la misma lentitud se fue abriendo la puerta, dejando entrar la luz, impactando en sus ojos. Snape se acercó hasta depositar el candelabro nuevamente en la mesita de noche. En su mano traía un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido ambarino en su interior, que destapó en silencio.

- Será más efectivo se te quitas la camisa…- resopló sin mirarles. Draco asintió en silencio, intentando incorporarse, ayudado por Hermione. Snape no pudo refrenar una mueca de disgusto frente al ilógico espectáculo que daban los jóvenes, con ella desvistiéndolo como a un niño. Alzó su varita hasta el frasco, sacando de ella una fina hebra ambarina, que dibujó su camino hasta el pecho de Draco, iluminando por un instante su piel pálida, hasta ser absorbida, y perderse en ella. El joven tomó una bocanada de aire, como si este le faltara, asiéndose a la mano de ella, mientras el Profesor de pociones repetía el movimiento desde el frasco hasta su pecho, maquinalmente.- Veo que las súplicas de tu madre no sirvieron de nada…- exclamó frío, mirando de reojo sobre el antebrazo del muchacho, quien torció los labios con culpabilidad.

- ¿Eso…- comenzó Hermione carraspeando antes de continuar su pregunta a Snape- ¿Eso le ayudará a reponerse del "_crucciatus_"?

- Para ser Premio Anual, señorita Granger, hace preguntas bastante torpes…- Los colores se subieron a las mejillas de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía intentar humillarla incluso en una situación así? Volvió a mirar a Draco, quien se había sumido en un sueño tranquilo, descansando su mano débilmente sobre la de ella.- Será mejor que regrese con los demás…- le sugirió mientras comprobaba la temperatura sobre la frente del joven.- Estarán contentos de saberla con vida…- Ella asintió, algo reticente a dejar a Draco.- Especialmente el Señor Potter…

- ¿¡Harry?- exclamó, más con los ojos que con la voz. Snape asintió frío, mientras una sonrisa espontánea se dibujaba en los labios de ella, pero desapareció instantáneamente cuando volvió a percatarse del joven de rostro pálido que dormía frente a ellos. Una noticia que debiera ser motivo de máxima felicidad, de pronto le resultaba dolorosa.

- Será mejor que vuelva con ellos… Según la Profesora Mcgonagal, es usted a la única que buscan aún…- ella asintió muda, sin despegar su mano de la de Draco.- Preferiría que lo hiciera rápido.- Hermione, comprendiendo, comenzó su retirada, en una triste despedida sin alabras.- Señorita Granger…- ella le miró por encima de su hombro, pero sin voltear. No quería que Snape evidenciara sus lágrimas.- Para cuando usted llegue con ellos, el Señor Malfoy ya no estará aquí… Y si usted hace mención a este encuentro yo lo negaré… ¿está claro?- Ella asintió sin decir nada, y salió a través de la puerta con paso rápido, sin volver a mirar atrás.

_**-MvsG-**_

Harry despegó sus párpados con dificultad, por la quemante luz que entraba a través de la ventana de la enfermería. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo embargó; después de todo, había transcurrido una buena parte de su estadía en Hogwarts durmiendo en aquel lugar. Pestañó acomodando su vista, y extendió la mano a la mesita de noche puesta a su lado, en busca de sus anteojos, pero sin encontrarlos.

- ¿Buscas esto?- murmuró una voz conocida, proveniente de un cuerpo borroso de pie frente a él, extendiéndole las gafas. Aún antes de ponérselas, Harry pudo distinguir, por el tinte colorido de su cabello, que se trataba de Nimphadora Tonks.

- ¡Al fin despiertas, Harry!- exclamó Ojo Loco Moody, llegando junto a ella. Girando su cabeza, el muchacho se percató de que varios miembros de la orden estaban de pie en torno a su cama, con los ojos fijos en él… Y entonces recordó…

- ¡Dumbledore está…!

- Muerto…- terminó Lupin con una mirada nostálgica.- Ya lo sabemos, Harry…- A esto siguió un instante de silencio y comprensión para los demás, mientras el _niño-que-vivió_ rememoraba en su cabeza los últimos eventos vividos tras la muerte del Director: un viaje en torno a una esfera, la fría sonrisa de Bellatrix, el suave ondeo de un velo negro, los ojos serpentinos de Voldemort, Nagini enroscándose en su cuerpo, y una joven de cabellos rubios interponiéndose entre él y una maldición.

- ¡Luna!- gritó casi.- ¿Dónde está Luna?

- Tranquilo, Harry…- sonrió Tonks.- Ella aún no ha despertado, pero está bien…

Él bajó de la cama con agilidad y caminó hasta el otro lado de la mampara, seguido de cerca por los ojos expectantes de los otros. Allí estaba ella, con su rostro pálido y los párpados juntos, como el la recordaba, pero esta vez, sólo dormía…

_-¡Luna!- había gritado al ver a la joven caer frente a él, con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos, en una expresión muerta._

_- Como puedes ver, no importa cuantas veces lo intente…- comenzó Voldemort con una sonrisa burlona acercándose a Harry, quien, aún con los ojos fijos en la joven, profirió un largo quejido, frente a un nuevo apretón de Nagini en torno a su cuerpo.- Siempre hay algo que se interpone entre esa maldición y tú…- Los ojos de Harry temblaban entre el horror y las lágrimas. Las antorchas de la sala del Ministerio alumbraban parcialmente la figura del Mago Oscuro, mientras este caminaba hacia él.- ¿Y sabes la razón?- Un nuevo apretón de Nagini arrancó otro alarido de los labios de Harry.- ¿No?- sonrió el Lord, con sadismo.- Pues a mí me tomó años entenderlo, pero finalmente lo sé… Ninguno de los dos puede morir por ese hechizo, porque una parte tuya y una parte mía murió el día en que te hice aquella cicatriz…- Harry abrió los ojos sin comprender.- ¿Sabes lo que hay detrás de ese velo, Harry?- apuntó al velo negro que caía del arco en el centro de la sala. El niño pudo recordar con claridad la figura de su padrino cayendo a través de él.- ¿Has oído las voces, verdad?- volvió a sonreír, mientras Harry rememoraba aquel momento en que junto a Luna oyeran el murmullo de personas invisibles a través de aquella tela.- Las voces de los muertos… Son contados quienes pueden hacerlo: algunos, como tu amiga…- murmuró apuntando al cuerpo inerte de Luna.- han sido dotados de una sensibilidad especial, una capacidad poco explorada en el mundo de la magia...- Harry vio de reojo cómo Bellatrix se pasaba la lengua por los labios en una sonrisa macabra al tocar con su pie el cuerpo de Luna, como cerciorándose de su muerte. El intentó gritar, intentó decir algo, pero el aire le faltaba por la presión de la serpiente, y solo un quejido ahogado salió de su boca.- … y otros, como tú, y como yo…- siguió Voldemort.- podemos hacerlo porque ya estamos medios muertos…Porque uno de los dos debió morir ese día… Uno de los dos debió quedar detrás de ese velo… Pero los dos estamos aquí… Y por eso la muerte nos reclama, Harry…- volvió a mirar al velo negro, y su rostro adquirió una sonrisa perturbadora.- ¿Cómo era que decía esa profecía?... ¡Ah! Si…"uno de los deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"…Y adivina quien de nosotros morirá hoy, Harry…- sonrió macabro._

_- No importa que yo muera…- exclamó Harry aprovechando el poco aire que Nagini le dejaba llegar.-Aún así tu estás acabado… La Orden vencerá a tus mortífagos y entonces ya no habrá más Voldemort…_

_- Tienes razón… La orden acabará con ellos…- Harry pudo ver como los ojos de la bruja junto a ellos se volteaba hacia su señor con una mirada confundida.- Así fue como lo planeé…Y ya no habrá más un Lord Voldemort…¿Quién quiere ser un viejo mago odiado por todos, cuando se puede tomar el lugar del gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico?- Harry abrió los ojos palideciendo al comprender._

_- Pero… Señor…- comenzó Bellatrix temblando._

_- Ya estoy demasiado viejo y débil para llegar a algún lado, y tú, tienes demasiada conciencia como para conseguir alguna cosa… Pero mi experiencia, y tu juventud, harían de mí el mago más poderoso del mundo…_

_- ¡Estás loco!- gritó, sin saber que decir._

_- ¿Loco? No… Mi plan es brillante, Harry… Solo que eres demasiado tonto para verlo… _

_- No hay forma de que puedas engañar a todos… aunque tomaras mi apariencia, seguirías siendo tú… el más ruin y miserable de los magos…_

_- Te equivocas…Dumbledore era el único que podría descubrirme… Pero ese es un problema que ya no me preocupa…- sonrió con regocijo.- Y los únicos testigos de esto, seremos tú y yo…- La mirada de Harry se dirigió instintivamente a Bellatrix, quien miraba a su señor con una expresión confusa, mientras este alzaba la varita contra ella.- ¡Avada kedavra!_

_Un último quejido salió de los labios de la bruja, justo antes de caer, muerta, contra el suelo frío._

_- Es increíble la facilidad con que las personas se fían de otros…- siguió el mago, caminando hasta el cuerpo inerte de Bella.- Siempre siguiendo al más fuerte… siempre creyéndose indispensables para éste, cuando en realidad, apenas y son útiles en algo…- sonrió con sarcasmo, deleitándose en la expresión vacía de los ojos de la muerta. Tras unos segundos de expectante silencio, volvió a caminar hasta Harry, y acarició la escamosa piel de Nagini, quien se enroscó con mayor fuerza en torno al cuerpo del muchacho, y este pudo sentir los colmillos de la serpiente enterrándose en la piel de su cuello.- No dolerá mucho, Harry… Solo lo necesario…- masculló con sadismo, mientras la serpiente se deslizaba hasta los pies de su amo, dejando libre a Harry. El mago se inclinó frente a su mascota, y en un rápido movimiento, sus dedos grises se hundieron en la piel escamosa, con un chillido ahogado por parte del animal. Una palabra de Voldemort con su varita, fue suficiente para convertir a Nagini en polvo, mientras el mago oscuro alzaba el corazón palpitante de la serpiente en su mano, con una sonrisa regocijada._

_Harry, pese a estar libre de Nagini, había caído de rodillas contra el suelo, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y por el dolor, buscando desesperadamente su varita._

_- ¿Buscas esto?…- siguió Voldemort, blandiendo la vara de madera frente a los ojos del caído.- Lo siento, Harry, pero… ¿Cómo podría ser tú, sin tu varita?- sonrió, mientras el corazón en su mano se fundía en un líquido ambarino que penetraba por la piel de su brazo, marcando sus venas en un recorrido tortuoso, y su rostro comenzaba a adquirir las formas armoniosas de un adolescente… las facciones de Harry…_

_- Ahora debes escucharme bien, Potter… Porque he decidido darte una oportunidad que no esperabas…- sonrió macabro, caminando hasta él.- De todas formas morirás hoy… pero puede que hagas un último acto heroico antes de ello... ¿recuerdas aquella puerta que hace un año no pudiste abrir?- Harry la recordaba bien. Dumbledore le había dicho que tras ella estaba el secreto en que radicaba su poder… Aquel poder oculto que Voldemort desconocía.- Nadie puede abrirla… No desde afuera, pues es la salida de aquel mundo al que se entra a través de este velo…- caminó hasta la ondulante tela negra.- Este arco, solo deja pasar a los muertos, o bien… -introdujo su brazo a través de la tela, y esta se hundió en un líquido negro, y luego volvió a sacarlo, haciendo que la tela volviera a ondear con tranquilidad.- los que debieran haber muerto… O tú o yo… Uno de los dos debe quedarse ahí para cumplir aquella absurda profecía, y como ya hemos resuelto que serás tú…- sonrió malicioso- te daré la oportunidad de que al menos lo hagas con gusto.- Harry alzó los ojos, expectante.- La muerte es una condición en extremo justa, Harry… Si un alma entra viva, deja salir un alma viva… para eso es la otra puerta… Para cambiar un alma por otra…Así que… No sólo cumplirás la profecía al quedarte ahí, sino que además podrás regresar a la vida algún alma a quien aprecies… Tu madre… Tu padre… o tu querido padrino… Creo que tienes bastante donde elegir…- sonrió. Las ideas se agolpaban en la mente de Harry en un modo confuso.- Claro que yo estaré del otro lado de la puerta esperando a quien salga… Como tu comprenderás no me puedo arriesgar a que dejes salir a Dumbledore…- Harry le miró dubitativo y Voldemort sonrió.- ¿Ya lo decidiste?_

_Fueron muchos nombres los que se agolparon en su cabeza… Muchas imágenes, y luego, solo una… Ella. Con dificultad se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el cuerpo de la joven, a quien alzó del piso en un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Voldemort lanzó una carcajada frente a la elección del joven, y haciendo cínico ademán con la mano, le permitió el paso hasta el arco en el centro de la sala. Harry, de pie frente a este, podía sentir la brisa a través de la tela ondeante, y los murmullos de voces lejanas, adquiriendo mayor intensidad. Respiró hondamente, antes de cerrar los ojos, y hundirse en el líquido negro._

_De pronto todo se convirtió en silencio y oscuridad. Podía sentir la presencia de muchos otros junto a el, podía compartir sus pensamientos, podía reconocer sus rostros sin verlos, todos y cada uno de los rostros, conocidos y desconocidos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido de un momento a otro, y sólo existía un espacio invisible a través del cual se deslizaba, en busca de algo… de alguien… Una oleada de sentimientos lo embargó al contactar con un alma… Su madre. Luego vino una sensación similar…Su padre. Sin decirle nada, se lo decían todo… La voz de Cedric le llegó en la distancia con su último perdón. Sintió el último abrazo de Sirius, la sonrisa esperanzadora de Dumbledore. Por un segundo eterno, Harry Potter quiso estar ahí, con ellos… quedarse para siempre… y entonces algo se asió a su mano, jalándolo consigo envuelto en la brisa. Poco a poco fue apareciendo la luz, iluminando el rostro difuminado de Luna… Y la puerta, justo frente a ellos._

_Harry comprobó como sus cuerpos adquirían corporeidad a medida que se acercaban a aquella puerta luminosa, y apretó con fuerza la mano de la joven… Puso sus dedos sobre la redonda manilla de metal dorado y haciendo apenas un movimiento, esta se abrió, dando paso a un camino luminoso al final del cual se advertía apenas una figura adolescente aguardando…_

_No habían palabras de por medio, solo el sentimiento… Solo el alma desnuda del uno frente al otro, y el mudo ruego de Harry: "Debes ir"… Luna comenzó a caminar, con su mirada soñadora perdida en los ojos de él, pero aferrada tan firmemente a su mano, que Harry debió seguirla… _

_- "Solo uno puede salir…"- llegaba la advertencia de las voces lejanas. Harry intentó detenerse, pero ella tiró de él, con tanta fuerza, que juntos traspasaron el marco de madera, al tiempo que un grito muerto les llegaba como un eco ahogado que era arrastrado hasta el otro lado, y ellos caían sobre el suelo frío del ministerio, con la puerta luminosa dando un fuerte golpe al cerrarse. Harry pudo oír el tintineo de su varita cayendo a su lado, y luego vino la inconciencia._

- Tonks los encontró en el Ministerio…- siguió Lupin regresando a Harry de sus recuerdos.- Fue el último lugar donde habríamos pensado en buscarlos…- El joven asintió mientras comprobaba la respiración de Luna, y rozaba su rostro con sus dedos en una caricia tierna.

- Queríamos llevarlos a San Mungo,- siguió Moody- pero antes...

- Necesitamos saber si… si él…- carraspeó Lupin- Si quien tu sabes está…

- Muerto… - terminó Harry, llevándose una mano al rostro y comprobando recién entonces la verdad.- Voldemort está muerto.

- ¿Está seguro, Señor Potter?- preguntó McGonagal incrédula. El joven asintió.

- Pero,¿cómo lo sabes?- siguió Bill.- Podría haber huido como lo ha hecho siempre, y…- En ese momento, el niño de ojos verdes tornó a mirarlos con una extraña expresión, y, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, corrió con ella sus cabellos, dejando ver una blanca frente. Los ojos de los presentes observaron el fenómeno incrédulos, hasta que Tonks rompió el silencio.

- ¡Tu cicatriz!- gritó la auror.- ¡Ya no está!

Era cierto. Aquella marca del señor oscuro que tanto tiempo había acompañado a Harry Potter, había desaparecido para siempre, así como el mago que la había hecho.

-¡Harry!- sonó la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas, y los dos amigos se abalanzaron el uno al otro, reuniéndose en un abrazo sincero. Segundos después se les unió Ron.

_**-MvsG-**_

Como si las acciones de aquella tarde les hubiera ganado a los jóvenes una admisión especial a la Orden de Fénix, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron llevados hasta el ministerio, donde en una gran sala circular tomaron asiento los miembros de la orden, los principales representantes del ministerio, y un par de jueces a quienes Harry no conocía.

Tras varios minutos escuchando el relato del joven sobre la caída de Lord Voldemort, y otros tantos evaluando su credibilidad hasta convencerse de que ya no existía su principal amenaza -sin una sola palabra de agradecimiento para Harry-, la conversación se fue a otro punto igualmente importante: La muerte de Dumbledore.

- ¡Quiero que todos los presentes sepan…- comenzó Funge alzando la voz en un tono diplomático.- que el Ministerio moverá todos sus recursos para encontrar al culpable de tan terrible fechoría…!

- ¡Cínico!- exclamó Harry en un murmullo apenas audible para sus amigos, que asintieron con recelo mirando al Ministro.

- Eso no será necesario, señor Ministro…- agregó Moody en una mueca de hastío frente a las falsas promesas del hombre.

- ¿Cómo que no será necesario?

- No, no serán necesario tan magnánimo esfuerzo por parte del Ministerio…- siguió Moody con aparente tranquilidad.- Porque ya tenemos la confesión de uno de los mortífagos…

- ¿De modo que ya saben quién es el culpable?- preguntó alzando una ceja, incrédulo. El auror asintió.

- Tenemos la confesión de Vincent Crabbe…- siguió Tonks tomando la palabra y caminando hasta el centro de la sala con su cabello de un verde fosforescente que le ganó una mueca de disgusto por parte del ministro.

- ¿Y quién sería Vincent Crabbe?- preguntó uno de los jueces.

- Alumno de Hogwartz, señor…

- ¿Y cómo podría el saber tal cosa?

- Porque el chico es un mortífago…- un murmullo generalizado recorrió la sala. Harry pudo sentir el cuerpo de Hermione tensarse a su lado.

- ¿Tiene pruebas de ello?

- Tiene la marca en su antebrazo…

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo!- exclamó una mujer con un sombrero extraño, a quien Harry no conocía.- Un niño no podría ser un Mortífago.

- Pero lo es… Y no solo él…- siguió Tonks.- Tengo aquí la lista con los nombres de los alumnos que han sido acusados de mortífagos hasta ahora, en base a las confesiones de sus compañeros…- la auror desenrolló un pergamino, ganándose un nuevo murmullo general. Hermione sentía su estómago revolverse dolorosamente.- Hasta el momento, tenemos los nombres de Gregory Goyle, quien está en San Mungo tras recibir un hechizo desmemorizante; Constantine Warrington que murió accidentalmente por el hechizo mientras peleábamos; Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, los cuales aún no han sido ubicados,- La respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse.- y Theodore Nott, a quien se le habría visto huir junto a su padre, otro mortífago, poco después de iniciada la batalla.- Harry advirtió como su amiga cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con aparente alivio. Draco no había aparecido en esa lista.

- Por los nombres que reconozco ahí, puedo adivinar que solo son Slytherins…- comentó uno de los jueces. Tonks asintió con firmeza.

- ¿Y, según la confesión de ese Crabbe…- siguió Fudge, retomando su lugar en el centro- quién sería el responsable de la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore?

- Malfoy…- respondió Tonks, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Hermione movió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. Saber que el padre de Draco fuera culpable de tal crimen no era una buena noticia.

- ¡Eso es ridículo!- gritó Alastor Gumboil desde su asiento.- Harry recordaba su rostro en el diario "El Profeta", como miembro del Ministerio.- Lucius Malfoy estaba entre los mortífagos que participaron en la revuelta de Diaggon Alley… Se le acaba de condenar a muerte por ello… Habría sido uno de los últimos en llegar a Hogwarts, y para entonces Dumbledore ya estaba muerto…

- No hablo de Lucius, sino de su hijo…- Siguió Tonks. Hermione sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras la mirada de Harry se clavaba en ella.- Draco Malfoy…

- ¡No!- Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a su amiga, cuando esta dio un brinco sobre su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Hermione… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron, en voz queda a su lado.

- No pudo ser él…- el rostro cetrino de Snape se clavó en ella, al igual que todas las miradas de la sala.- Porque él… Yo lo vi…

- Señorita Granger…- interrumpió Hestia Jones- Creí oírla decir hace poco que, después del ataque de un mortífago, estuvo desmayada todo ese tiempo…- los murmullos recorrieron la sala, mientras Hermione negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, ocultando la vista.

- Mentí…- Ron abrió los ojos incrédulo, exclamando el nombre de su amiga en voz baja. Harry permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente un punto vacío.- Mentí porque… me avergonzaba confesar lo ocurrido…- siguió bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz.

- Y… ¿Qué habría ocurrido entonces?- intervino Fudge alzando una ceja.

- El mortífago que me atacó fue… Blaise Zabini…- Tonks hizo un gesto de asentimiento.- Pero no caí desmayada, como dije…

- ¿Podría hablar más alto?- se escuchó el reclamo de alguien.

- ¿Y entonces?- siguió Fudge, instigador.

- Zabini me llevó al bosque prohibido…- las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un tinte rojo, y un murmullo recorrió la sala.- Y él… Él hizo el "_Imperius_" sobre mi…- Ron contorsionó el rostro, apretando los puños. Harry cerró los ojos en un frío asentimiento, haciéndose una idea de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas.- Y luego… él…-hubo un nuevo silencio por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Zabini abusó de usted?- preguntó un anciano de rostro serio. McGonagal dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

- Esa era su intención, pero…

- Déjeme adivinar…- siguió Hestia Jones con un tono incrédulo- ¿Entonces llegó Draco Malfoy y la rescató? No suena muy convincente, considerando quién es el, y quién es usted…- un murmullo recorrió la sala. Fue una forma elegante de decir que siendo ella una "sangre sucia", difícilmente un Malfoy le ayudaría. Pero más allá de lo ofensivo de la aclaración, Hermione comprendió que la mujer tenía razón… La historia sonaba poco convincente.

- No…- siguió la joven.- Quien lo detuvo fue Pansy Parkinson…- un nuevo murmullo recorrió el lugar, y Tonks volvió a asentir con satisfacción, a medida que aparecían los mortífagos perdidos. Harry volteó a mirar a su amiga. Eso no cuadraba con su idea de cómo había transcurrido la historia.- Le reclamó que no estaba poniendo atención a la misión…- siguió Hermione con firmeza.- Que no debía gastar su tiempo con una "sangre sucia", y que si no regresaba con los otros, se lo diría al señor oscuro…- dio una mirada seria al entorno y al notar las miradas expectantes puestas sobre ella, continuó.- Zabini se enfureció con ella, comenzaron a pelear, y finalmente el la mató con su varita…- los presentes se sobresaltaron conmocionados.- Después de eso, habría seguido atormentándome, de no ser porque llegó D… Malfoy…- se corrigió rápidamente.- y al ver a Parkinson muerta, lanzó una maldición imperdonable a Zabini, y lo mató… Después de eso, quitó el "imperius" sobre mi, y se fue…

- ¿Sólo se fue?- pregunto alguien. Ella asintió.- No me convence…

- Puede ir al bosque prohibido… Ahí encontrará los cuerpos de Parkinson y Zabini…

- Pero eso no prueba nada…- alegó otro.

- Pudo haberme matado, y no lo hizo…- siguió ella.- ¿Habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de matarme a mí, una "sangre sucia", como él me llamaba, después de haber tenido la suficiente sangre fría como para matar al Profesor Dumbledore?- un murmullo reticente recorrió la sala.- Aún siendo enemigos declarados durante años, y pese a todo lo que me haya hecho, no creo a Draco Malfoy capaz de una cosa así…

- Pero Crabbe dijo que fue él… Que esa era su misión…- siguió Tonks- Y de no ser así, ¿por qué huyó entonces?

- Por la misma razón que lo hizo Nott y los demás…- intervino la mujer del sombrero extraño.- ¡Es un mortífago! Pero no creo que un niño pueda haber cometido tal crimen…

- Hace un momento no creías que un niño pudiera ser un mortífago…- se burló un hombre y una serie de risotadas inundaron el salón, seguidos de un murmullo inentendible conformado por las voces alzadas de varios individuos a la vez. Hermione comenzó a sentirse súbitamente mareada y salió de ahí, seguida de cerca por sus amigos.

- ¡Hermione!- le llamó Ron. Ella detuvo el paso respirando agitada.

- Lo siento… No podía seguir ahí…

- Lo sé…- asintió el pelirrojo de pie frente a ella. Harry se acercaba lentamente, en silencio.- Pero… ¿Es verdad que Zabini…? Es decir… ¿No pasó nada más, verdad?

- No, Ron… ya se los dije… No ocurrió nada más.- El pelirrojo respiró aliviado y sonrió.

- Bien…

- ¡Ron!- le llamó Bill desde la puerta de la sala del ministerio.- Necesito que regreses un momento…- El pelirrojo asintió con fastidio y caminó de vuelta al lugar dejando a sus dos amigos a solas. Harry se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, mientras Hermione exploraba su rostro. De pronto recordó el mapa que guardaba en su capa aún, y lo extendió de regreso a su amigo. Él la observó unos instantes, comprendiendo y lo recibió.

- Me alegra que Malfoy llegara a tiempo…- comentó frío.

- ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Tu se lo entregaste?- El asintió.

- Las cosas no ocurrieron de esa forma, ¿verdad?- ella asintió a su vez, sabiéndose descubierta.- ¿En verdad crees que no lo hizo?

- ¿Sabes algo que yo ignoro?- preguntó con cara de espanto.- ¿Lo hizo? ¿Fue él?- Harry suspiró profundamente.

- No lo sé, Hermione… No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero él estaba ahí… Él y Bellatrix salían de la oficina de Dumbledore después que él murió…

- Pero Bellatrix… Pudo ser Bellatrix…

- Supongo… Pero Malfoy… En sus ojos había algo… Era una mirada que te helaba la sangre… Se podía ver la muerte en ellos…- Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Hermione.- No fue hasta que le mostré en el mapa que tú estabas en peligro, que me devolvió mi varita y fue tras de ti…

- Pero…- los labios de ella temblaban.- ¿te devolvió tu varita, no? De ser capaz de matar a Dumbledore no te habría regresado tu varita, ¿verdad?- Harry se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tu crees que lo hizo?

- No importa lo que yo crea… Sino lo que tú creas, Hermione.- pero sus ojos asentían en silencio, y ella comprendió.

- ¿Se lo dirás a ellos?- el joven negó con un movimiento de cabeza, tranquilizandola parcialmente. Ron apareció de regreso.

- ¡Ese salón es un infierno!- exclamó el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras Hermione pretendía ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Nada, Ron… No pasa nada…

- ¿Me están escondiendo algo?

- No, amigo… Hablábamos sobre el profesor Dumbledore…

- ¡Ese perro de Malfoy!- exclamó Ron apretando los puños.- Pero pagará por esto…

- Puede que él no lo haya hecho, Ron…- interrumpió Harry al ver palidecer a su amiga.

- Pues Fudge parece muy convencido de lo contrario… Dijo que en cuanto lo encuentren, le condenarán a Azkaban de por vida…

- Pero podría ser inocente…- alegó Hermione.

- Pues que demuestre su inocencia si puede… ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto, Hermione?

- Salvó mi vida, Ron…

- ¡Harry!- se oyó la agitada voz de Ginny a través del pasillo.- Te he buscado por todas partes… Luna ya despertó, y quiere verte…

_**-MvsG-**_

Draco sintió como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, anunciando la llegada del dueño de aquella casa lúgubre. Se incorporó sobre la cama, restregando sus ojos con dificultad, y vio aparecer frente a él a su profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Acabó el dolor?- preguntó a modo de saludo. El joven asintió, y vio al hombre pasearse por el cuarto en un gesto preocupado.- Te acusan de la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore…- explicó mirando a través de la ventana.- ¿Tienes alguna forma de probar inocencia?- esperó por la respuesta del joven y finalmente volteó a mirarlo para encontrarse con la negativa en el rostro de Draco.- Fudge quiere creer que eres culpable…

- Considerando que podrá confiscar la fortuna de los Malfoy si me mete a Azkaban, le conviene creer que lo soy…- murmuró el rubio, torciendo el labio.- ¿Y qué cree "ella"?- se atrevió a preguntar. Snape frunció el entrecejo.

- Te ha defendido frente a ellos… Modificó la historia en tu favor, pero su poder de convicción es ínfimo.

- De modo que estoy condenado…- torció el labio dejándose caer sobre la cama. Snape caminó hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado.

- Hay un modo de evitarlo… Puedo atestiguar que como mortífago, yo estaba informado de la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Bellatrix… Pero aún así necesito una coartada para ti… Algo que resulte convincente…

- Pero eso te haría quedar como un traidor a la Orden…

- Un par de años en Azkaban por traición son preferibles al Beso de un Dementor, que sería tu castigo si no demostramos tu inocencia…- ¿por qué de pronto la voz de Snape parecía con un tono desesperado, se preguntó Draco. Lentamente, mientras su profesor guardaba silencio, buscando una solución, el muchacho fue comprendiendo el sacrificio que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, y ya no supo ver las arrugas del rostro de Severus, ni la grasitud de su cabello, ni el tinte mortuorio de su piel, o la falta de gracia en su lenguaje, ni la amargura de su vida solitaria, o la miseria de su hogar. Ya no encontró a su profesor indigno del amor que le profesara Narcissa en otro tiempo…

Sin pensarlo casi, y con las lágrimas agolpándose a sus ojos, Draco se arrojó con efusión, atrapando el cuerpo del hombre en un inesperado abrazo. Nunca había tributado un homenaje tan sincero al cariño de su profesor de pociones, y este, sabiéndolo, respondió a la demostración de afecto con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro adusto.

- Se lo que pretendes hacer…- siguió al cavo de un rato, volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado.- y lo agradezco… Pero ambos sabemos que no dará resultado… No mientras esté la fortuna de mi padre de por medio…- Snape contorsionó los labios en una mueca extraña, preocupante.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debo entregarte esto…- respondió alargándole un sobre sellado, sin remitente.- Es de tu padre… Me pidió que te la diera… - Draco la tomó en sus manos analizándola. Aquello no podía ser bueno.- Fue condenado esta tarde…- Draco le interrogó con los ojos, aún conociendo la respuesta.

- El beso del Dementor…- masculló con la voz quebrada, y Snape asintió frío.

- Lo siento…

Snape no era bueno para esos momentos, y lamentaba ser por segunda vez, en la vida del joven, portador de malas noticias. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Iré al Ministerio… buscaré algún otro modo de cambiar los ánimos hacia ti…

- Hay un último favor que debo pedirle…- murmuró, clavando sus ojos grises en los negros de él, que le miraban con suspicacia.- Quiero que borres de mi mente un recuerdo… Quiero que borres"ese" recuerdo…

- ¿Tú lo mataste?- Draco guardó silencio unos instantes, y luego asintió. Snape entrecerró los ojos adolorido.

- ¿Puede borrarlo, verdad?

- Si… si puedo… Pero aunque lo hiciera, la culpa seguirá estando ahí Draco… Siempre sabrás lo que ocurrió, porque ese tipo de recuerdos no están solo en tu cabeza, sino que se impregnan en tu alma…

-Lo sé… Y no me importa cargar con el, pues lo merezco… Pero no quiero que ella lo sepa… No quiero que dé con ese recuerdo en mi mente…- Snape torció los labios con desprecio.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que deje de…"amarte"?- aquella última palabra salió se sus labios con una mueca asqueada. La vida le había enseñado al profesor de Pociones a no creer en tales sentimientos, y por lo mismo, le resultaba en extremo ridículo que Draco se fiara de ella.

- No… No temo porque sus sentimientos hacia mí cambien… Ya no sirve de nada lo que sienta por mí, pues no hay forma de que esto siga adelante… A lo que temo es a que ella cambie… Una verdad así la destruiría…- Snape alzó una ceja incrédula.- Ella ha confiado en mí… Se ha traicionado a si misma por mí…- Explicó lentamente intentando que el hombre comprendiera sus razones- Si yo traiciono esa confianza, ya nunca mas volverá a creer en nada… Ya nunca más será capaz de fiarse de otros, sin miedos…- El hombre de negra melena carraspeó, bajando la vista. Las palabras de Draco le resultaban dolorosamente ciertas.- Y el paso del tiempo hará que se aísle de todos, por miedo a ser traicionada nuevamente…- Los labios de Severus dibujaron una mueca irónica, imperceptible.- Y acabará convirtiéndose en un alma vacía, amargada y solitaria…- Los ojos negros del profesor se clavaron en su alumno. Sabía perfectamente que aquella descripción se aplicaba a él, a sus años de soledad, a su vida de miseria y amarga desconfianza… Pero le sorprendió que Draco lo supiera también..- Sabes que tengo razón… ¿verdad?

Aunque Snape no asintió, ni dio una respuesta audible, al verlo caminar hasta la repisa de pociones, y volver a él, Draco comprendió que el hombre había accedido a su petición. Tomó asiento, destapando una botellita con un líquido transparente que golpeó con su vara mágica, haciendo que este se tornara rojo, y lo extendió hacia el joven indicándole que lo bebiera. El líquido quemaba mientras descendía por la garganta del muchacho, hasta que la botella quedó vacía. Sintiéndose mareado, volvió a mirar hacia los ojos negros del hombre.

- Ahora…- murmuró la voz, que a Draco le parecía venir desde un lugar lejano- Despeja tu mente y regresa a _ese _momento…

_**-MvsG-**_

**¡Gracias por los reviews!... Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

_- **Alex** (extenuada con los deberes de la Universidad, y con muy poco tiempo para agradecimientos más extensos)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Antes de la Lluvia.**

"**_Amor, que al corazón de la mujer a amar obliga,_**

**_Dotó a aquel que amé, de un rostro hermoso,_**

**_Llevándome al pecado doloroso que ahora pago._**

_**Amor, que no perdona amar a amado alguno,**_

_**me ató a ese placer con tanta fuerza,**_

_**que, como ves, aún no me libera.**_

**_Y así, Amor, a la muerte nos condujo…_**

…**_¡Oh destino fatuo,_**

**_Que tan dulces pensamientos, y tan sublime deseo_**

**_la causa sean de un final tan doloroso!"._**

**-Canto de los condenados por Lujuria.-**

**Infierno, "Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri.**

_**-MvsG-**_

Algo había cambiado entre Harry y Luna después del episodio final contra Lord Voldemort. Compartían miradas tan expresivas y profundas, que hablaban en silencio de un secreto mutuo, en un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían. Ni las atosigadoras preguntas de Ginny, ni el acucioso interrogatorio de Ron pudieron sonsacar de sus labios más palabras que las dichas ante el Ministerio: el relato oficial de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Pero algo guardaban entre ambos. Un extraño secretismo compartido. Y es que… ¿Cómo explicar a los demás sobre la muerte de Luna? ¿Cómo hacerles entender sobre aquel paseo que ambos dieron por el mundo de los muertos? ¿Cómo enseñarles el lenguaje allí aprendido y los secretos descubiertos, sin ser fatigados por un interrogatorio incesante cuyas respuestas ni ellos mismos conocían? No. Aún sin haber intercambiado palabra desde que Luna despertara, ambos consideraban prioritario callar.

- Entonces… ¿_Quién-tu-sabes_ sólo murió y ya?- seguía preguntando Ginny con incredulidad. Harry asintió en silencio.- ¿Pero cómo fue que entró por esa puerta? ¿Cómo la abrió?

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo una vez que tras aquella puerta residía un poder que el señor Oscuro desconocía… Un poder que lo llevaría a su fin… Y que ese poder era el amor…

- ¿Entonces la puerta se abrió, y el amor se lo tragó, así como así?…- siguió el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja de poca comprensión. Luna lanzó una risita eufórica ante el comentario, y Harry sonrió también.- ¿Y cómo es que ustedes terminaron inconscientes?

- Ya te lo dijo, Ron…- interrumpió Hermione, quien se había mantenido apartada de la conversación.- No saben qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces...- tras decir esas palabras, sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el paisaje que llegaba a través de la ventana, en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Luna!- se oyó la voz de un hombre interrumpir el lugar, corriendo hasta envolver a la joven en un efusivo abrazo. El recién llegado tenía ensortijados cabellos rubios, y al ver la pluma sujeta en su oreja, a Harry no le quedó duda de quién se trataba- ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

- Ya todo acabó, papá…

- Lo sé, lo sé, hija… Pero me ha tomado siglos llegar hasta aquí… No permiten la entrada a ningún padre, no hasta que los juicios terminen… He debido decir que venía en calidad de reportero a cubrir los últimos acontecimientos para "El Quisquilloso"… ¡Ah! Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Luna…- exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia los hermanos pelirrojos, y luego a Hermione, remeciéndolos con el afectuoso apretón- ¡Y tú eres Harry Potter! Luna me ha hablado mucho de ti …

- Es un placer conocerlo, Señor.- respondió Harry, advirtiendo la encantadora risita de Luna frente a aquel estrechamiento de manos.

- No, no… ¡que va, si el placer es mío… ¡Oh! Lamento tener que dejarlos tan pronto, pero si descubren que me he escabullido hasta acá, me quedaré sin historia para mi revista, y debo descubrir el enigma antes de que lo hagan los demás periódicos…

- ¿Qué enigma?- preguntó Ginny.

- El de la muerte de Dumbledore, por supuesto…- un leve sobresalto recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, de cuyos labios la sonrisa causada por la efusividad del padre de Luna, se borró inmediatamente.- Todos quieren saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad, pero nadie tiene pruebas contundentes al respecto… Fudge, por su parte, está empeñado en hacer aparecer como culpable al joven Malfoy, pues como único heredero de la fortuna de su familia, una vez que se le condene, todo su dinero pasará a manos del Ministerio…

- Pero ¿y si es inocente?- interrumpió Hermione, ocultando bien poco su desesperación.

- Cuando se trata de una fortuna como la de él, la inocencia es un concepto relativo… Basta recordar el caso de Alecto Yaxley: el Ministerio enriqueció sus arcas sin preámbulos, pese a que el pobre alegó inocencia hasta el final…

- Pero él era un mortífago… y era culpable…- interrumpió Ron, alzando una ceja cuestionadora.

- Eso es lo que todos creen, pero las fuentes de "El quisquilloso" habrían probado su inocencia, de no ser porque el Ministerio nos impidió sacar el reportaje al aire… Y, como editor, he aprendido que no hay nada peor que enfrentarse al Ministerio… Y si a Fudge se le ha metido en la cabeza quedarse con la fortuna de los Malfoy, lo conseguirá cueste lo que cueste, en cuanto ese joven aparezca…

- Pero… ¿Y qué hay de Nott? ¿Y de los otros? ¿Por qué no los persiguen a ellos?- seguía la joven.

- Los Nott no tienen una fortuna tan cuantiosa, y lo más que podrían hacer es condenarlos por ser Mortífagos, lo cual no constituye una pena capital según las leyes mágicas, y por tanto, no pueden hacer uso de su fortuna... Además, es mas fácil probar la culpabilidad de Draco Malfoy, de modo que, al menos que consiga un trato como lo solía hacer su padre, pasará el resto de sus días en Azkaban, o huyendo de la justicia…

La discusión siguió entre Ron y el editor, mientras Harry y Luna observaban la extraña expresión que comenzaba a tomar forma en el rostro de Hermione. Y es que uno de los comentarios del hombre daba vuelta en su cabeza buscando una salida desesperada a la situación: _"Un trato… Un trato con el Ministerio"_, volteó a mirar a Ginny, luego a Ron, y su rostro se iluminó con una nueva idea.

- ¡Ron! ¿Dónde está Percy?…

-Besando los pies de Fudge, supongo…- contestó sin comprender.- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito pedirte un favor…

_**-MvsG-**_

Percy Weasley se diferenciaba del resto de los pelirrojos, en que él tenía lo que pocos en su situación, y ninguno antes en su familia: Ambición.

Siendo hijo de un grupo numeroso, siempre escaso en recursos, podría haberse conformado, como el resto de sus hermanos, al amor incondicional entregado por sus padres. Pero para él, eso no era suficiente, menos cuando, a sus diecisiete años había tomado conciencia de su superioridad mental y de su consiguiente diferenciación con respecto a los otros Weasley.

El joven advirtió desde temprana edad que la sociedad admite como superiores a dos clases de hombres solamente: al poseedor de una fortuna cuantiosa, capaz de comprarlo todo; y al hombre cuyo cargo le permite decidir sobre la vida de los otros. No tenía elección, por tanto, sino entre una de estas dos clases. Al mismo tiempo sentía dentro de sí un cierto fondo de severidad, de respeto a las reglas y de rectitud, complicado con un inexplicable odio hacia aquella clase de familias miserables, perdidas en el anonimato, como lo era la suya. Porque… ¿Quiénes eran los Weasley? Nada más que un grupo de pelirrojos numerosos y muertos de hambre… Pero él se había impuesto a si mismo, la difícil tarea de hacer de su nombre un estándar de respeto. Él daría a su apellido la importancia que la miseria le había arrebatado durante tanto tiempo, y a fin de lograrlo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de descubrir a su padre como un traidor frente al Ministerio o denunciar a su madre por no acatar la ley; y lo hubiera hecho con esa especie de satisfacción interior que da la virtud, si la oportunidad se hubiera presentado. Para él, el fin justificaba los medios.

Así fue como entró al mundo de la política y a sus veinte años era ya la mano derecha del Ministro, contando con que dentro de poco sería él mismo quien ocupara el importante cargo de Fudge… Solo necesitaba una buena oportunidad para lograrlo.

Por eso, cuando Hermione le propusiera no sólo entregarle al culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore, sino que además una cuantiosa parte de la fortuna de los Malfoy para acabar de convencer a Fudge, todo a cambio de la libertad del principal inculpado, Percy no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para fijar los términos del trato, viendo en esto su oportunidad, no sólo de hacerse de renombre como el ajusticiador de la muerte del Director de Hogwarts, sino que además, podía hacerse de una pequeña fortuna, fracción de la cuota pagada por Malfoy, de la cual el Ministro no tenía porqué enterarse.

Aunque en un principio, los motivos que tuviera la joven para hablarle a solas, buscando la defensa de Draco Malfoy, le habían intrigado, bien poco le habían importado luego sus razones. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperado, su escalón más seguro al futuro puesto como Ministro, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Con paso decidido se presentó ante Fudge, y haciendo uso de un poder de convencimiento bien ensayado durante todos esos años de preparación para el mundo de la política. Acabó haciendo ver a éste la conveniencia de sellar el trato en lugar de continuar con su intento infructuoso de dar con el joven, y condenarle definitivamente a Azkaban, a sabiendas de que las pruebas no eran suficientemente contundentes como para lograrlo sin problemas.

Fudge guardó silencio un largo instante, en aire pensativo, antes de atreverse a dar una respuesta. Renunciar a una fortuna completa con la que ya se había hecho ilusiones, y conformarse solo con una fracción de ésta, no era una idea que le agradara, pero debía admitir que la propuesta de Percy ofrecía una solución rápida a un problema que le estaba costando demasiados dolores de cabeza.

- Y en el caso de que aceptáramos este trato…- comenzó el Ministro, examinando acuciosamente el rostro de Percy.- ¿Quién sería declarado culpable?

- Bellatrix Lestrange…

- ¿Tienen pruebas de su culpabilidad?

- No será difícil conseguirlas, considerando que está muerta y que varios testigos la vieron dentro del castillo a la hora en que murió Dumbledore.- El hombre se atusó la barbilla en silencio. La chispa que brillaba en los ojos del joven Weasley le hacía dudar sobre las segundas intenciones del ambicioso muchacho. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era un trato justo. Lanzó un gran suspiro de cansancio y se reclinó contra su silla, mientras Percy lo observaba inquisitivo, aguardando una respuesta.

- Pero una vez declarado inocente…- comenzó el Ministro.- deberá irse lejos de Londres… y jamás volver. No podemos arriesgarnos a tenerlo cerca, pues su sola presencia mantendrá a los reporteros interesados en sonsacar la verdad, y, para ser franco, no creo en su inocencia.

- Dudo que hallemos problema en eso.

- Le daré la carta de impunidad que piden, pero solo para que aborde el tren que lo saque de Londres. Partirá mañana mismo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Tan lejos como sea posible. Daré autorización para que vacíe las arcas de Gringotts y traslade su dinero a dónde le plazca, siempre y cuando pague su deuda con el Ministerio, sin mediadores de por medio… No queremos que un trato de esta naturaleza se descubra a la opinión pública.

- Bien.

- Y deberá mantenerse en el anonimato por un tiempo. Necesitamos que las cosas se calmen antes de que vuelva a reaparecer como figura pública. ¿Está claro?

- Si, señor… muy claro.

- Eso es todo entonces. Tienes mi permiso para comunicarles cuanto he dicho, y cerrar el trato.

- Así lo haré.- hubo un nuevo silencio incómodo, mientras el Ministro observaba el cielo de la tarde a través de la ventana, esperando oír la puerta cerrarse tras la salida de su asistente. Pero el ruido no llegaba, y al voltearse, lentamente hacia su escritorio, notó que el joven seguía ahí, inmutable, aguardando.

- ¿Qué esperas?

- Hay un último punto que debemos tratar, señor… Una última concesión que debo pedirle.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Quiero ser yo quien entregue las pruebas contra Lestrange…

_**-MvsG-**_

**_Querido hijo,_**

**_Tiempos difíciles han caído sobre nuestra familia, y me temo que no estaré ahí para ayudarte a enfrentarlos. En realidad no esperaba encontrar el final de mis días hasta dentro de muchas décadas más, pero al parecer estuve en lo correcto al prepararme para lo impensado. He dado instrucciones precisas a Snape, pues confío en que, pese a nuestras diferencias, cuidará de ti hasta tu graduación, tiempo en el cual, espero, aprenderás a tomar decisiones sabias por ti mismo. _**

**_Bajo la supervisión de Severus, aprenderás a protegerte a ti mismo, así como él lo ha venido haciendo desde hace tiempo, tomando bandos según necesidad. Tu conoces mis convicciones, y también conoces el camino que siempre quise para ti, pero en estos momentos tu seguridad me es mas importante que cualquier ideología, y por lo mismo, prefiero que aprendas las técnicas de supervivencia empleadas por ese traidor, a que sigas un camino tan funesto como el mío._**

**_Alíate al bando ganador, Draco, cualquiera que este sea. Pon tus miedos, tus opiniones, y tu orgullo de lado y has lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. Tú eres el último de los Malfoy, el futuro de nuestra familia, y eso no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera. _**

**_Admito que he sido severo con mis castigos, quizás crueles en algún momento, pero, a mis ojos, esta era la única forma de acabar con aquella inherente debilidad y sentimentalismo heredados de tu madre. Siempre noté en ti esa duda dolorosa que la acongojaba a ella, y que, como ves, no le condujo a nada bueno. Ese es el final de los débiles, Draco. Por ello, te pido que ante todo te recuerdes a ti mismo como un Malfoy. _**

**_Ten mis palabras en consideración, pues las escribo con la mejor de las intenciones. El destino ha decidido cortar mi vida antes de tiempo a causa del camino que elegí. Elige tu camino cuidadosamente. _**

**_Quiero que sepas que aunque quizás no lo haya mostrado debidamente, eres mi hijo, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Espero encontrarte en la otra vida, donde quiera que esta sea, pero no hasta dentro de muchas décadas más. _**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Lucius Malfoy._**

Draco dejó el pergamino deslizarse entre sus dedos y caer al piso. La voluntad de su padre de dejarlo escoger su propio camino no era algo que él esperaba. Lucius había preferido un camino del que ahora renegaba y lo alentaba a él a escoger uno que no lo llevara al mismo final. Pero, ¿es que acaso él no había elegido ya? Si. La elección había sido hecha en el instante mismo en que corrió al bosque prohibido por Hermione, y ahora Draco se daba cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Se tornó en contra del Señor Oscuro al devolver la varita a Harry, y ahora no le quedaba más opción que esperar haber tomado el camino correcto.

Pero, pese a haberse deshecho del recuerdo, la conciencia del crimen cometido, el horror de no encontrar una justificación a su crimen, la miseria de no sentir nada, y al mismo tiempo verse bajo todo el peso del mundo, le impedían abrigar esperanzas. No importaba lo que ocurriera al final, de uno u otro modo, había traicionado ambos bandos, y ya no pertenecía a nada.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Draco se apresuró a recuperar la carta del suelo, y ubicarla dentro del sobre, entre los libros de una repisa frente a él, en espera de que Snape hiciera su entrada. Pero al voltearse, se encontró con un par de ojos almendrados que le arrancaron una sonrisa inconsciente. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió por un largo rato. Se contemplaban mutuamente, queriendo decirse muchas cosas, pero sin hablar, hasta que ella, adelantando un paso hacia él, rompió el silencio.

- Traigo buenas noticias…- Intentó sonreír, pero la mirada cuestionadora de Draco se lo impidió.- Fudge ha desistido finalmente de enviarte a Azkaban…- volvió a dar un paso hacia él, quien se mantenía dubitativo.- Ha puesto sus condiciones, pero al Profesor Snape le ha parecido un trato justo…- dio otro paso hasta él y Draco abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras estaban detenidas en su garganta.- Él se ha quedado ahora haciendo los arreglos para que partas mañana lejos de Londres, y me ha permitido venir a darte la noticia…

- ¿Cómo convencieron a Fudge?- preguntó con la voz quebrada, por decir algo.

- Ha costado parte de tu fortuna pero, según Snape, no ha sido una pérdida importante… Tu padre le dejó un poder como tu tutor, y está haciendo uso de él para arreglar la negociación. Lamenta no haberte consultado, pero no podía arriesgarse a que te encontraran antes de tener la autorización para tu partida…

- ¿Y a dónde se supone que iré?

- Snape lo arreglará…- dio un nuevo paso. La seguridad de sus palabras infundieron cierto valor en el joven.- Parecía muy confiado en que todo saldría bien…- intentó sonreír. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él cuando se detuvo, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a moverse.- Acusarán a Bellatrix Lestrange… Conseguirán pruebas contra ella…- en este punto su voz se quebró, y Draco pudo advertir cuál era la razón de el rostro dubitativo y preocupado de la joven al ingresar al lugar.

- Y tú… ¿crees que ella lo hizo?- se sonrió de lado, sarcástico. Hermione no respondió.- ¿O crees más bien que lo hice yo?- ella retrocedió un paso, pero su rostro no dejaba adivinar sus pensamientos. Draco rió confiado, no tenía nada que temer. Ella podría buscar en su cabeza, hallando un recuerdo en blanco.- Quieres saber si lo hice, ¿no es así?

- No.

- No mientas, Hermione… Has venido hasta aquí para saberlo, ¿no?- dio un paso hacia ella, pero la joven no se movió.

- Así es… Vine aquí para saberlo… ¡Pero ahora no me importa!… Ya no…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me ha bastado con tenerte frente a mí para recordar que ya sé de lo que eres capaz, Draco… Siempre lo he sabido… Y no me importa…

El sentimiento que embargó a Draco en aquel momento, fue distinto a todo lo que hubiera experimentado antes. ¿Podía ser que en verdad no le importara? ¿Qué aún conociéndolo albergara por él un sentimiento distinto al odio o la indiferencia que él merecía? Jamás había conocido a nadie que le hiciera sentir de ese modo… Culpable, y a la vez confiado… Vil y a la vez admirado… Temido, y a la vez… ¿Amado?

Tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, besó la cabeza de cabellos enmarañados, depositándola luego en el hueco de su hombro, para fundirse en un ansiado abrazo, dejando escapar un par de palabras ahogadas en un murmullo inconsciente… Una declaración, tan inesperada como sincera… Y ella le respondió con las mismas dos palabras…

_**- MvsG-**_

Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche. El cuerpo desnudo de Hermione dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos. Él la había sostenido así hasta que ella calló en un sueño profundo, exhausta por el llanto. Las palabras de ella se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de él, mientras la contemplaba en silencio: _"Siempre lo he sabido… Y no me importa…"_. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, a quien él tanto daño hiciera en el pasado, fuera ahora quien le traía la esperanza en un final distinto a la muerte? Y es que Hermione no solo lo había salvado del castigo por su crimen, sino que además, le traía el perdón… la redención final, ese hálito de luz que se asoma al término del camino, y que él tanto había buscado en su encierro… Y es que, la naturaleza humana no quiere ni puede quedarse en la desolación del crimen cometido. Por alguna extraña razón, el criminal ansía la esperanza final, la salida, el retorno del exilio… Y eso era precisamente lo que aquella joven entre sus brazos le había dado… Lo había liberado del peso de su conciencia… Lo había perdonado.

Hermione se acomodó durmiendo aún y Draco depositó un beso en el contorno de su hombro. Los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban el entorno, anunciando la venida del nuevo día. El joven se levantó, lentamente, para no despertarla. Se vistió en el mismo silencio, y caminó luego hasta la repisa junto a la chimenea, donde reposaba aún la carta de su padre.

Encendió el fuego con su varita mágica, y se sentó delante de éste, releyéndola una última vez.

"_**... Estoy orgulloso de ti…".**_

Aquellos eran las únicas palabras en el papel que él quiso recordar. Devolvió la carta al sobre y lo lanzó en la chimenea, mirando como las llamas bailadas alrededor de las letras, devorando el pergamino y convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Se esforzó en depositar todo el dolor y la desesperación que la pérdida de su padre pudo causarle, todo el odio engendrado en su vida anterior, todos los prejuicios y falsos valores de los que alguna vez se sintió orgulloso; en fin… poner todo su pasado también en esa carta que se consumía entre las llamas, esperando que aquellos sentimientos se disolvieran en la fantasmagórica nube de humo que se desprendía del fuego.

De pronto, sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro, y se volteó a enfrentarla. Lucía hermosa con su cabello desordenado y su suéter recién puesto. Compartieron un instante de silencio en que sus ojos, que reflejaban el flameo de las llamas, crearon su propio lenguaje, y se lo dijeron todo. Se fundieron en un último beso, presintiendo ya el final de aquel encuentro… El final de aquella relación imposible que habían llevado al extremo de lo inverosímil. Y volvió a sentirse el chirrear de la puerta al abrirse, dejando entrar al profesor de pociones.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Resultaba incluso irónico que su último encuentro fuese sellado del mismo modo y por la misma persona, que había interrumpido el primero.

- Creo que es hora de que la señorita Granger regrese con los suyos. – Carraspeó el hombre con su voz adusta, sin que esto lograra separar las manos de los jóvenes.- Ya está todo arreglado, pero no me parece conveniente que usted permanezca aquí más tiempo. Podría despertar sospechas poco convenientes.- Hermione asintió en silencio, bajando la vista, y Draco soltó su mano al fin, viéndola dirigirse a la cama, para terminar de ponerse los zapatos y envolverse en su capa. Compartieron una última mirada silenciosa, antes de susurrarse un adiós mutuo y Draco la vio perderse a través de la puerta, seguida de cerca por Snape.

_**-MvsG-**_

Snape la había conducido hasta el traslador en su silencio habitual. Ella mantenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. No tardaron en llegar al castillo, y la joven recorría los pasillos hacia su sala común, inconsciente de que el profesor de Pociones seguía junto a ella.

- Me gustaría creer en el mito de que nos hacemos más sabios con la edad…- comenzó Snape, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. Hermione se detuvo, mirándole intrigada.- En cierto modo en lo que no creo es en la sabiduría…- El hombre caminó hasta una de las ventanas y perdió su mirada en la contemplación del paisaje.- Aquellos de una generación media, ya sea por caridad o sentimentalismo, se subscriben al mito de la sabiduría, mientras los jóvenes nos ven como objetos obsoletos, como muebles rotos o flores muertas. Para los jóvenes prácticamente no existimos... Sin embargo, alguna vez fuimos jóvenes también… Y por eso sabemos que cuando el amor nos ha dado satisfacciones, una gran parte del resto nuestras vidas es sólo el pago por ellas, una tras otra…

- No me ha hecho falta ser vieja para darme cuenta de ello… De uno u otro modo ya he comenzado a pagar por mis escasos minutos de gloria…

- El melodrama no está bien en una persona que se supone inteligente, señorita Granger.- bufó Snape burlesco.- Como he dicho antes, los jóvenes ya no escuchan a los viejos…- Hermione guardó silencio sin comprender, y él suspiró aparentando cansancio.- El "amor" no es precisamente un sentimiento en que yo pueda confiar… Sin embargo, sé que existe… Lo he envidiado muchas veces al verlo en otros, haciéndome una y otra vez la incesante pregunta de ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?... Y aunque aún no encuentro una respuesta que me conforme, puedo reconocer en ustedes el mismo error que cometí…

- ¿Y cuál sería ese error?

- Renunciar el uno al otro… porque es lo mas conveniente o por cobardía… Por miedo a enfrentar a los demás… Y, por culpa de ese miedo, nos auto condenamos a una soledad insufrible.

Hermione despegó los labios intentando decir algo, pero un rápido movimiento del hombre, girándose para darle la espalda y alejarse de ella, se lo impidió.

- La soledad es una cosa terrible, señorita Granger… Téngalo presente.- Y sin decir más, se perdió doblando al final del pasillo.

La joven permaneció inmóvil un largo instante, abrumada por la confesión del hombre, cuando sintió a sus espaldas la cálida presencia de Ron.

- Te he buscado por todas partes…

- Lo siento, he estado ocupada…- El pelirrojo la observó unos instantes, indagando en sus pensamientos, para luego pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven, instándola a caminar.

- Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo…

_**- MvsG-**_

Luna seguía dormida aún cuando ya había amanecido y la luz inundaba la estancia de la enfermería, mientras Harry, en silencio, contemplaba su sueño. Tras la serie de preguntas con que le habían atosigado el día anterior, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar entre ellos, directamente y en secreto, como él deseaba.

La joven tenía un dormir tranquilo y profundo. Inconscientemente, el muchacho llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de ella, corriendo un mechón de su frente, y ubicándolo detrás de su oreja. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter había encontrado un ser que le era más necesario que el aire y más preciado que el sol. ¿En qué momento sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado? No lo sabía. Quizás siempre estuvieron ahí, sin que él lo supiera, o tal vez nació de pronto, como los fuegos fatuos que hienden el aire, producto de las extrañas circunstancias del último año. Pero Harry estaba seguro de algo: ese sentimiento que había descubierto tan recientemente anidado en su alma, no se iría jamás.

Los párpados de la joven se separaron, descubriendo sus ojos celestes, e incorporándose con su habitual expresión soñadora, dirigió una serena mirada a Harry, como si su presencia ahí no le extrañara en lo absoluto, y luego volteó a mirar a la ventana.

- Lloverá dentro de poco…- sentenció con una tranquilidad casi profética.

- Hay demasiado sol para que llueva…- sonrió él apreciando la calidez del día que ingresaba por la ventana.

- Pero lloverá…- volvieron a compartir el silencio, y al analizar la seguridad en el anuncio de su amiga, un nuevo pensamiento llegó a la mente de Harry, demudando su semblante.

- Tú lo sabía, ¿verdad?- ella volteó a mirarle extrañada.- Sabías que todo acabaría esa noche… Sabías que al correr junto a mí te encontrarías frente a frente con Voldemort…- ella sonrió por única respuesta.- Sabías que morirías… ¿verdad?

- No...- lanzó una risita infantil.- No se pueden saber ese tipo de cosas, Harry… Pero de algún modo…- siguió, dando a su voz a un tono serio.- sabía que debía seguirte…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió mientras estábamos ahí?- ella asintió.

- Vi a mi madre… Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras la tuve junto a mí… Me dijo tantas cosas, pero a la vez tan poco… Como si largas horas de su discurso pudieran resumirse en la misma frase que me repetía incesantemente cuando era niña…- Harry alzó una ceja cuestionadota, expectante.- Me dijo una vez más que _el amor es la única fuerza capaz de vencer a la oscuridad_, capaz de sobrevivir a la muerte…- un tenue color rosa se posó sobre las mejillas de Luna, obligándola a ocultar la mirada de aquellos ojos color esmeralda que la observaban con sorpresa frente a tal declaración.

- Es extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero sintiéndolo moverse a su lado.

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo lo mismo…- Luna alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con él, sonriendo, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras su mano buscaba la de ella, envolviéndola, apretándola, casi con la misma fuerza con que ella se había asido de él al atravesar aquella puerta.- Gracias por no soltar mi mano…- inclinó su rostro acercándose a ella.- Gracias por darme el arma para vencerlo…

- ¿Qué arma?- susurró ella en una risita nerviosa. Pero Harry no respondió con palabras, sino que buscó sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso… Un pacto silencioso para un sentimiento compartido.

- Hum, hum…- interrumpió tras ellos el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ambos.- No quisiera molestarlos, par de tórtolos, pero hay cosas más importantes que atender -como mi estómago- y de no bajar ahora, nos perderemos el desayuno…

- Ve tú, Harry…- sonrió Luna- Yo debo quedarme hasta que Madame Pomfrey me permita dejar la enfermería…

- Gracias por tu comprensión, _Loone_y…- sonrió el pelirrojo masajeando su estómago, y mirando con insistencia hacia su compañero, a fin de apurarlo. Harry le devolvió el gesto, aparentando bien poco su molestia ante la interrupción, pero dispuesto a obedecer.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Me agradaría un…- comenzó Luna.

- Si, si… te traerá el mundo, también…- interrumpió Ron, algo exasperado por la tardanza, jalando a su amigo por la capa hacia la salida de la enfermería, mientras Luna estallaba en una nueva carcajada de risas frente al espectáculo, y Harry se liberaba de su amigo, corriendo junto a la joven, para arrancarle un último beso, antes de dejar la enfermería.

_**-MvsG-**_

- No pareces muy sorprendido…- murmuró Harry a su amigo, mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Hace tiempo que tú y Luna vienen dando pistas…- Harry sonrió, convencido de que así era. ¡Qué tonto se sentía ahora, de ser el último en admitirlo!.

- ¿Y por qué no bajaste con Hermione? Podrías haberle pedido a ella que te acompañara…- Ron enlenteció el paso y su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría.

- Prefiero no estar demasiado cerca de ella ahora…

- ¿Por qué?- Ron despegó los labios, pero de ellos no salió palabra alguna.- ¿Se lo dijiste?- El pelirrojo asintió, con tristeza, y Harry deseó entonces que su amigo jamás hubiera encontrado el valor para hacerlo. - ¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- No mucho en realidad…- suspiró apenado.- Al parecer, ella cree que algo así podría arruinar nuestra amistad, y no está dispuesta a arriesgarse.

- Comprendo…- ¿Era ese el motivo? Harry sabía que no.

- Como sea, conseguí hacerla prometerme que lo consideraría durante las vacaciones…- el pelirrojo se sonrió de lado, con un infantil optimismo.- Lo cual me dará tiempo para juntar dinero y poder comprarle un anillo…

- ¿Un anillo?

- Si… Mi padre obsequió uno a mamá cuando se le declaró, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por Hermione… Fred y George me ofrecieron un buen precio por mi colección de tarjetas de Quidditch, con lo que tendría para pagar la mitad de una sortija decente, y luego…

- Ron… ¿No te parece que vas demasiado rápido? Ella no ha aceptado aún…

- No, bueno… Aún no… Pero sé que lo hará, Harry… Lo presiento… ¿Por qué si no me ha hecho esas preguntas hace un rato?

- ¿Qué preguntas?- Harry se detuvo, obligando a su optimista amigo a detenerse junto a él, en medio del pasillo desierto.

- Me ha preguntado que si creo en los sueños… Que si creo que existe algo tan grande como para dejar todo cuanto conocemos y partir en pos de ese sueño, aunque sepamos que es un camino sin retorno… También dijo algo sobre la experiencia de los viejos, y que vivir de meditaciones solitarias y recuerdos no era vida… Que no quería estar sola, y luego me ha mirado a los ojos, Harry, con esos hermosos ojos suyos, y me ha dicho que siempre me ha querido, que tú y yo somos lo que más extrañará de Hogwarts…

- ¿Lo que extrañará?- exclamó Harry, alarmado.

- Si… Yo le dije que podía ir a la madriguera durante las vacaciones, pero ella solo me abrazó en silencio, y luego, sin decir más salió corriendo, gritando que necesitaba hablar con Snape.

- ¿Con Snape?

- Si… supongo que ese viejo rancio le ha dejado alguna tarea para arruinar sus vacaciones… En vez de estar agradecido de que ella le salvara el pescuezo a Malfoy… Pero bueno… no quiero hablar de Snape, sino de ella… Después de lo que te he dicho, ¿no crees que tengo razones para ilusionarme?

- No lo sé, Ron…

- Es obvio que está confundida aún… Por eso ha dicho todas esas frases sin sentido… Ginny se comporta similar cuando consigue un novio nuevo… ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

El moreno se había detenido abruptamente, con la mirada clavada en la ventana, contemplando el paisaje que de un momento a otro había ocultado su sol radiante para dar paso a un par de oscuras nubes.

- Luna tenía razón…

- ¿En qué?

- Habrá lluvia después de todo…

_**-MvsG-**_

A las doce y treinta de ese día, un par de hombres extraños, envueltos en capas negras, aguardaban la llegada del tren con destino a un país lejano, en medio del constante ir y venir de las miradas curiosas. Una joven, de las que esperaba en los asientos a unos metros de ellos, echó a correr el rumor de que se trataba de un par de extranjeros hablando en una lengua extraña. Hacían apuestas respecto a cuál podía ser el origen del término "_muggle_" y compartían impresiones respecto al inusual color de ojos del hermoso muchacho.

El calor era sofocante. El aire irrespirable, el bullicio, la visión de los andamios, de los papeles esparcidos por todas partes, y ese hedor característico de humanidad amontonada, todo esto aumentaba la tensión de los nervios, ya bastante excitados, de Severus Snape.

Una expresión de ternura pasó por las finas facciones del joven, cuando una pequeña niña, de la mano de su madre le dirigió un efusivo saludo. No estaba acostumbrado al trato con la gente _muggle,_ pero ahora se sintió de pronto atraído hacia ellos. En su ánimo acababa de producirse una especie de revolución. Experimentaba la necesidad de ver seres humanos que no supieran nada sobre magia. Estaba tan hastiado de las angustias y la sombría exaltación que reinaba en su mundo en torno a la derrota de Lord Voldemort durante aquellos últimos días que acababa de vivir en la más completa soledad, que sentía la necesidad de tonificarse en otro mundo, cualquiera que fuese y aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. Inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos, despertando con ello la atención del hombre a su lado.

- Vladimir Rostov fue en otros tiempos un gran amigo de tu padre y mío…- comenzó Snape alzando la voz y atrayendo la mirada de Draco.- Él te recibirá en cuando llegues a _Albena_. Será probablemente la única persona de la cual puedas fiarte, Draco. ¡Recuérdalo!

- Me lo has dicho demasiadas veces como para olvidarlo.- respondió en una mueca sarcástica, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- bufó Snape.

- No… Ya no puedo esperar nada.

- No sabes cómo me conmueve tu melodrama…- volvió a bufar sarcástico, con su acidez habitual. Draco volteó a mirarlo divertido, buscando una respuesta igual de ácida para contestar, pero el ruido del tren al anunciar su partida lo interrumpió.- Ya es hora.- Tomó su maleta distraído. Después de haber viajado tantas veces en el expreso de Hogwarts, llenando los vagones con sus baúles, se sentía ridículo con aquella liviana maleta como único equipaje para un viaje sin retorno. Del otro lado le esperaban su dinero, bien resguardado en un banco búlgaro, y un hombre a quien no conocía, y en quien debía depositar su ciega confianza. Siendo un Malfoy, aún uno desterrado, no era la inestabilidad económica lo que podía atemorizarle, sino la incertidumbre de su futuro. ¿Debía esperar terminar sus estudios en Durmstrang y luego, vagar por el mundo? No existía en ese momento una sola razón para tener un plan real que seguir, más que el afecto que tenía por su profesor de Pociones, o cumplir, en cierto modo, el deseo de su padre. Pero nada más.

Tomó el boleto de su bolsillo, repasando el número de asiento asignado, y volteó a mirar a Snape, para una última despedida. ¿Le volvería a ver? Fue su silenciosa pregunta, mientras estrechaba ceremoniosamente la mano del hombre. Y al no tener respuesta, casi sin pensarlo, envolvió a su tutor en un efusivo último abrazo.

- Gracias…- dijo en un murmullo silencioso. El hombre intentó ocultar una expresión nostálgica, y le dejó ir, viendo como el joven daba una última mirada al entorno, en busca de alguien que no llegó, y se introdujo en el vagón sin esperar más. El tren comenzaba a partir.

Sentado junto a la ventanilla del compartimiento, contemplaba aquel particular paisaje que ofrecía la multitud _muggle_ dispuesta en los andenes mientras despedían a quienes partían. Frente a él, un hombre gordo con sombrero leía el periódico, mientras una mujer raquítica a su lado, que parecía ser su esposa, buscaba un modo de acomodar su cabeza para dormir, pero sin lograrlo. El también quería dormir… Dormir, y olvidarlo todo…

El compartimiento volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a un cuarto pasajero, pero Draco seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que avanzaba frente a él, notando de pronto, como el ambiente soleado de hace unos instantes había cambiado abruptamente dando paso a unas nubes negras. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su ardiente frente sobre el cristal frío. Pero el sueño no se apiadaría de él. A través de sus fatigados párpados la veía a ella….veía su belleza, su boca, sus ojos, veía como sus mejillas ardían en cuando él las tocaba con sus manos… recordaba cómo lo atravesaba una deslumbrante llama cuando acariciaba su piel desnuda. Nunca la había deseado tan desesperadamente como entonces, cuando la sabía perdida…

El pasajero a su lado volvió a moverse, dejando caer un papel que fue advertido por el rabillo del ojo de Draco, yendo a posarse a sus pies. Presa de la cortés educación que se le había inculcado, más que de real entusiasmo, se inclinó a recogerlo. Era el boleto de tren. Y al extenderlo a su dueño, se encontró con un par de ojos color avellana devolviéndole una sonrisa expectante.

No fueron más que un par de segundos los que pasó en aquel estado atónito de que fue presa al verla frente a él, pero desde su perspectiva, le pareció una eternidad.

- Tardé en dar con tu compartimiento…- sonrió ella con un aire infantil. Su cabello lucía más esponjoso que de costumbre, y sus mejillas sonrosadas, como si llegara de una carrera.- El profesor Snape no recordaba el número exacto de tu asiento…- Draco la observaba sin decir palabra, extasiado aún frente a la incredulidad de la escena.- Está lloviendo…- susurró ella, fijando sus ojos a través de la ventana.- No creí que el clima pudiera cambiar tan rápido…- se envolvió a sí misma con sus brazos, estremeciéndose levemente por la sensación de frialdad que despertaba en ella el paisaje.- Creo que tendrás que prestarme algo para cubrirme, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Bulgaria y pueda pedir a mis padres que me envíen mis cosas… No he tenido tiempo de empacar…- seguía, sonriéndose sola, ante la muda comprensión de Draco, quien, sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia sí, atrapándola en un desesperado beso, del que sólo se separaron cuando la falta de aire les impidió seguir, cuando ambos sonreían, comprendiéndolo todo, mientras el pasado iba siendo dejado atrás, lentamente, lavado por la lluvia.

_**-Fin-**_

_**Hola! Aquí está el final por el cual les he hecho esperar tanto! En verdad espero no haberles defraudado mucho… Como no me gustan los finales abiertos y este último capítulo da mucho a pensar, agregué el epílogo, que fue, a fin de cuentas, lo primero que escribí cuando me surgió la idea de este fic. Admito que está un tanto cambiado de su original, pero me ha gustado así… **_

_**Aprovecho de explicar que Albena, para quienes no lo saben, es una ciudad de Bulgaria. ¿Por qué Bulgaria? Porque creo que va bastante bien con Draco… Es un lugar suficientemente distinto y lejano como para que el pueda comenzar de nuevo, y la presencia ahí de Viktor Krum pudo ayudar a Hermione a decidirse. Je je je… **_

**_Aquí les dejo también el original de aquel trozo que puse al principio y que tanto me costó traducir. Pertenece al Infierno descrito por Dante. Es el pecado de Francesca de Rimini, quien fue condenada por amar a Paolo (no recuerdo el apellido) pese a que le estaba prohibido. Me parece muy hermoso en verdad… _**

« Amor, ch'al cor gentil ratto s'apprende

prese costui de la bella persona

che mi fu tolta; e 'l modo ancor m'offende.

Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona,

mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,

che, come vedi, ancor non m'abbandona.

Amor condusse noi ad una morte… »

…«Oh lasso,

quanti dolci pensier, quanto disio

menò costoro al doloroso passo!».


	11. Chapter 11

**EPÍLOGO**

_Querido Harry, _

_Agradezco de corazón a Luna por haberte convencido finalmente de escribirme aquella carta que tantas lágrimas me han ganado, al saber nuevamente de ustedes, los queridos amigos que he dejado en Londres._

_Tu matrimonio con Luna no me ha resultado en lo absoluto una novedad, pues lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo, pero lo que sí me ha sorprendido gratamente es la noticia del compromiso de nuestro querido Ron con Padma Patil._

_No quiero ser hipócrita en esto, Harry… Sé bien que rompí el corazón de tu mejor amigo y que en nada ayudé para que superara su desengaño al enviar aquella fría carta en que anunciaba mi matrimonio con Draco. En cierta forma merezco la absoluta indiferencia con que me han tratado desde entonces y, por lo mismo, mi felicidad es mayor cuando has sido tú quien pensara en renovar los antiguos lazos de nuestra amistad, dándome esperanzas de que algún día, no muy lejano espero, obtendré el perdón de todos aquellos a quienes abandoné entonces._

_Sin embargo, me veo obligada a rehusar la invitación a tu matrimonio por las mismas razones que me impidieron invitarles a la mía: las viejas heridas aún no han sanado y sería una ingenua en pretender que no están ahí._

_Quieres saber sobre mí… En unos meses finalmente acabaré mis estudios de Derecho Mágico, precisamente el día en que cumpla mis veinticuatro años… Debí haber terminado antes, pero la inesperada llegada de mi hijo retrasó un tanto las cosas…_

_He hablado tanto al pequeño Ethan de ti, que creo es el más emocionado en conocer un día al "Famoso Harry Potter". A sus escasos cuatro años ya tiene toda una colección de tarjetas y juguetes tuyos, y presume con sus amigos de ser tu sobrino. ¡Si tan sólo lo vieras, Harry! ¡Es el niño más hermoso que te puedas imaginar! Mis padres, quienes han sido una increíble ayuda para mí desde que se mudaron cerca nuestro, dicen que tiene mis facciones, pero ha heredado el cabello y los ojos de su padre… Bueno… un tono más oscuro, quizás… Prometo adosarte fotos de él en nuestra próxima carta._

_Debo decir que también Viktor me ha resultado de gran ayuda desde que llegamos aquí. Tras superar sus diferencias con Draco se ha convertido en un verdadero amigo para nosotros. ¡Y qué decir del señor Rostov! Se ha convertido para Draco en un segundo padre, abriéndole las puertas en el mundo de la política, para la cual, debo decir, mi engreído hurón ha mostrado un especial talento. Claro que figurar públicamente es una cuestión para la que dejará pasar más tiempo… Hurgar sobre las causas de su exilio es una cuestión en la cual nuestra querida Ritta Sketter no parece desistir. (¡Maldita bruja!)_

_Ruego por saber más de ustedes con prontitud, así como también por lograr que todos dejemos de lado los malos momentos del pasado de una buena vez._

_Deseando que junto a Luna encuentres al fin la felicidad que tanto mereces, mi querido Harry, me despido, por ahora, advirtiéndote que esta es sólo la primera de muchas, muchas cartas… _

_Con amor,_

_Hermione Malfoy._

_P.S.:¿Con que Percy finalmente consiguió el puesto de Ministro? La verdad es que esta noticia genera en mí sentimientos encontrados, y no sé bien si alegrarme por su logro o temer por las consecuencias de tenerlo en ese cargo… Aún así, espero que le hagas llegar nuestras felicitaciones. _

_**Y, por último, mil gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo… Agradeceré mucho los reviews que añadan, si creen que la historia los merece…**_

_**Con cariño, Alex.**_

_**(Quien pronto aparecerá con una nueva historia)**_

_**Santiago,Chile.**_

_**Octubre 15, 2005**_


End file.
